El Colgante de Ávalon
by Enkeli23
Summary: Draco por fin aleja sus miedos...Hermione podrá hacerlo?..William intenta recuperar el pasado perdido... esperando que ella despierte...Harry se encierra en una habitación muy especial...con la persona menos esperada...Los cambios los persiguen a todos!
1. Eres un Asesino

Eres un Asesino...  
  
- Ron quieres calmarte?-  
  
Hermione llevamos mas de dos horas metidos aquí!- exclamo un Ron desesperado mirándola inquisitivamente, mientras que la chica en su propio mundo solo se dedicaba a pasar su vista por el lujoso mostrador de la tienda, donde habían cientos de especies, joyas, papeles de incalculable valor:  
  
Hermione vamos!-  
  
Hermione no le presto atención alguna, Ron comenzaba a enfadarse, movía de arriba a abajo su pie derecho, mientras sus brazos los cruzaba encima de su pecho y miraba a su novia esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.  
  
La castaña, caminaba lentamente alrededor del largo mostrador, leyendo todas las etiquetas que tenían algún dato histórico sobre el objeto en exhibición, realmente le parecía demasiado interesante, eran cosas finísimas, traídas de todos los lugares del mundo, con siglos de historia, para ella eso era fascinante:  
  
Hermione!!!!!!!!! Me voy ya no aguanto ningún minuto mas aquí- grito Ron sin importarle que los brujos que andaban en la tienda lo miraran con cara de desagrado:  
  
Esta bien Ronnie nos vemos luego- le respondió despreocupada Hermione, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, sin voltear pegando cada vez mas su cara al mostrador.  
  
Mujeres!- suspirando el pelirrojo se escabulló entre la gente con un paso frenético y rápido y salió de la "maldita tienda" buscando con la mirada a su camarada.  
  
Hermione bajo lentamente el brazo y lo apoyo en una de las rejillas del mostrador, con la boca semi-abierta miraba un colgante, que estaba postrado alrededor de otras alhajas, estaba en el centro, caía en una fina cadena de plata en la cual estaba engarzada una gema circular, era pequeña, eh irradiaba una luz muy incandescente, pero ínfima era esa luz, sin embargo impactaba por su hermosura y los diminutos ases de luz que salían por ella, la gema era transparente si uno la miraba de un punto o era blanca, dependía del enfoque que se le diera. La muchacha quedo hipnotizada ante tal espectáculo de luces y brillos, parecía una estrella aminorada, quedo por lo menos 5 minutos mirándola fijamente, de pronto le pico el bichito del saber y dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño letrero que estaba bajo la piedra:  
  
"No se sabe el año exacto de la procedencia de este colgante, pero fue hecho en la isla sagrada de Ávalon (País del Verano) por manos de la Señora del Lago, suprema sacerdotisa de la gran Diosa, junto con su hermana la Señora de Broceliande, también sacerdotisa de la gran Diosa, para ser después regalado a la reina del País del Verano y esposa de Arturo Pendragón, rey supremo de Bretaña, Ginebra o Guinivere.  
  
El colgante esta confeccionado de una fina cadena de plata con una gema sustraída de las antiguas aguas del lago de Ávalon (actual Glastonbury, en Somerset) que ahora están extintas"  
  
Hermione lo encontró sumamente interesante, además logro recordar que cuando leyó el programa escolar que se impartiría en Hogwarts ese año, específicamente en la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, se iba a ver la historia de la dinastía Pendragón:  
  
Te ves muy interesada por esa joya muchacha- La castaña levantó la vista, saliendo así de sus pensamientos, y miro a una mujer, relativamente anciana con grandes lentes metálicos con extrañas formas, parecía que llevara una mariposa encima de la cara, sus arrugas eran evidentes y tenia el pelo tomado en un tomate alto con adornos de piedrecillas blancas desgastadas y flores raídas de color beige que se confundían con el color natural de su cabello que era grisáceo:  
  
Si señora- sonrío Hermione dirigiéndose a la mujer- es realmente bella esa pieza, además tiene al parecer una gran valor histórico.  
  
Si es realmente hermosa- respondió la mujer bajando un poco la vista para vislumbrar la joya, luego fijo sus ojos en Hermione nuevamente- Pero no se le ah tomado mucho aprecio, ya que solo se toma valor a la historia de la dinastía de los Pendragón no así a las Reinas del País del Verano- dijo la mujer sonriendo con todos sus fracturados dientes.  
  
Es una lastima- dijo Hermione fijándose nuevamente en el colgante, que la atraía enormemente.  
  
Claro que es un lastima querida, Ávalon es una de las cunas de la magia, y no se le toma en cuenta, pero bueno hija que le haremos- exclamo la mujer levantando los hombros.  
  
Como me gustaría tener algo así- susurro Hermione para sí  
  
Entonces llévala niña!- respondió la mujer abriendo el mostrador  
  
No podría señora, debe ser muy cara, yo no consto de mucho dinero- dijo la castaña con un deje de pena en sus ojos.  
  
Pero si no es tan costosa muchacha- sonrío la mujer, tomando el colgante en sus manos- Como te dije, no se le ah tomado importancia a las cosas referentes a Ávalon, además a este colgante solo se le ve como algo hermoso, estéticamente, pero con cero atractivo a nivel mágico, no se le ah encontrado ningún tipo de talento o magia oculta, así que se dejo como una simple joya, nada mas-  
  
Enserio!- respondió esperanzada Hermione- y cuanto vale?  
  
Haber por ser tú - dijo la mujer- te lo dejare en 20 galeones.  
  
Hermione saco rápidamente su cartera y vio cuanto dinero le quedaba aun, sus padres le habían pasado dinero como regalo de cumpleaños, ya que ellos no la podrían ver, por que esta se encontraría en Hogwarts, le habían dado 30 galeones como obsequio por adelantado. La chica no dudo en ningún momento saco el dinero rauda y se lo paso a la mujer:  
  
Buena compra, y que tengas un buen día- la mujer le paso una bolsa con una cajita de madera donde iba el colgante. Hermione rebosante de felicidad, tomo la bolsa y salió de la tienda en busca de su novio y su amigo, camino con paso lento, sonriendo como boba, le había encanto el regalo que se había hecho, paso de largo por las librerías y se detuvo delante de la tienda de artículos de quidditch donde obviamente se encontrarían los muchachos, balanceando su bolsa entro en la tienda, busco con la vista algún cabello rojo intenso entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en el lugar, hasta que vio que una mano la saludaba, era su amigo Harry que le indicaba que se aproximara, Hermione con una sonrisa, avanzo por en medio de la multitud acercándose donde estaba su novio mirando unas tarjetas con jugadores de la selección de Inglaterra haciendo alguna maniobra de vuelo, mientras tanto Harry se acerco a Hermione con una sonrisa:  
  
Y como te fue Herms?-  
  
Muy bien me compre un excelente regalo de cumpleaños!- respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa  
  
Me alegro mucho- dijo el moreno con un gesto acogedor- que te parece si vamos por unos helados?-  
  
Excelente idea!- respondió la castaña, acercándose a Ron le tomo la mano y los tres salieron del lugar riendo y comentando como seria el último año en Hogwarts.  
  
La mañana del 1 de Septiembre era extremadamente neblinosa, oscura y espantosamente fría, en la casa de los Weasley estaba el particular ajetreo que se causaba cuando los chicos entraban a Hogwarts, una exsaltada Molly Weasley gritaba desde afuera tomando su boina con una mano ya que el viento era extremadamente fuerte:  
  
Ron! Sal por Dios!, si no llegaremos tarde, sabes que este día hay trafico-  
  
Ya voy mama, ya voy!- respondió el pelirrojo, tomando su abrigo gastado y saliendo de la casa, con lentitud y tomando con fuerza su baúl, para que el viento no se lo llevara, avanzo hacia el coche que le había prestado el ministerio a su padre, abrió la maleta, metió su baúl y luego con agilidad abrió la puerta trasera del auto donde se acomodo al lado de Hermione, la cual le tomo la mano y la entrelazo en la suya. Así con todos los pasajeros abordo el señor Weasley hico andar el motor y el auto se elevo con dificultad del suelo, debido a las corrientes de aire, pero después de una serie de intentos logro dar marcha.  
  
Los chicos conversaban entre sí, mientras la señora Weasley alegaba con otros conductores por su manera de conducir, el señor Weasley reia por lo bajo, ya que si su mujer lo veía se quedaría sin comer por una semana.  
  
Luego de un agradable viaje, todos los ocupantes del auto bajaron, rápidamente del coche sacando los baúles de la maleta y junto con ellos corriendo hacia King Cross:  
  
Apresúrense faltan 3 minutos!- grito el señor Weasley entrando por la barrera, seguido por los demás.  
  
Al pasar vieron el particular tren rojo brillante postrado en la vía, los muchachos sonrieron, con apuro se despidieron del matrimonio y avanzaron hacia la escalera, ayudándose entre sí con los baúles, hasta acomodarlos y salir rápidamente de nuevo para hacerles un último adiós al matrimonio que los miraba con ojos cariñosos, despidiéndose:  
  
Bueno chicos- dijo el moreno entrando su cabeza nuevamente al tren- Yo y Ginny los dejamos ya que vamos a jugar un poco de ajedrez con Seamus y Luna-  
  
Si- respondió Ginny tomando una maletita- nos vemos "prefectos"  
  
Harry río fuertemente, y dándose la media vuelta junto con Ginny se perdieron por el pasillo.  
  
Hermione sonrío y volvió su cara hacia Ron el cual le dio un rápido beso, para luego tomarle la mano y dirigirse al compartimento de los prefectos.  
  
Entraron rápidamente y se acomodaron en el lado de las ventanas sin mirar a los otros que ingresaban en el vagón:  
  
Así que te compraste esa joya, la de la exposición?-  
  
Si, no me pude aguantar- dijo Hermione con una mirada culposa  
  
Hay Herms esta bien que te des gustos- sonrío el pelirrojo- además es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no te preocupes-  
  
Tienes razón- sonrió la chica  
  
Me la muestras- dijo el joven- la llevas puesta?  
  
No, aun no la eh sacado de la caja- respondió la castaña tomando su bolso del cual saco una caja, al parecer de madera de sándalo, la agarro entre sus manos y se la ofreció a Ron.  
  
El muchacho la cogió y abrió, quedando con la boca abierta:  
  
Es muy linda Herms-  
  
Si es hermosa-  
  
Ron sonrió, la tomo entre sus manos y se paro acercándose a Hermione le corrió el cabello revoltoso, y le puso el colgante, se alejo de ella y sonrió gustoso:  
  
Es hermoso por si solo- comento- pero en ti se ve mucho mejor.  
  
Gracias- respondió la muchacha sonrojada, tomando la gema entre sus manos, observando su forma, su color, y la textura suave y frágil que tenia.  
  
El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, Hermione y Ron conversaban de diversos temas, apartados de todo el mundo, sin tomar en cuenta los galanteos de Draco Malfoy a una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw, ni los cotilleos de Pansy Parkinson mirándolos a ellos directamente, criticando abiertamente la actitud amorosa que los Grynffindors se tenían.  
  
Entre tanto la lluvia no cesaba, cada vez aumentaba, trayendo consigo inmurables relámpagos como truenos que repercutían en el tren, mientras que el viento hacia que los vagones se movieran un poco, pero cada vez iba aumentando su fuerza, hasta que fue impactante, la maquina paro en seco, haciendo que los estudiantes gritaran o salieran disparados hacia delante.  
  
En el compartimento de los prefectos, todos se pararon para ir a ver la situación del tren, y tranquilizar a los alumnos, Ron ya caminaba con Hermione detrás, este se dio la vuelta:  
  
No Herms quédate aquí por alguna emergencia, yo iré a ver que sucede-  
  
Pero Ron...-  
  
Quédate!- exclamo Ron enfurecido saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Hermione se quedo parada con la boca abierta para responder, cosa que no pudo ya que su novio se había marchado rápidamente:  
  
Jajajajaja.... por fin alguien te calla esa bocota que tienes Granger- comento un relajado Draco Malfoy mientras no paraba de reír.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio al rubio que estirado en uno de los asientos, sonreía complacido mientras que sus ojos la miraban con asco:  
  
Por que no jodes en otro lado Malfoy-  
  
Uhhhy que susto Granger...que susto!- río Malfoy- que vas a hacer?, Llamar a tu novio para que te regañe- Draco se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos, simulando un error- Perdón para que te rescate, o prefieres a San Potter para que te salve?-  
  
Hermione no aguanto mas y saco la varita:  
  
Mira huroncito miedoso te conviene que cierres tu bocota-  
  
Nadie me hace callar estupida- respondió Malfoy sin tomarle la mayor importancia a la varita de su enemiga  
  
Oh no, seguro Malfoy- sonrío irónicamente Hermione- haber recordemos un poco Malfoy, claro si puedes, si no es un gran esfuerzo cerebral para ti Malfoy, no quiero que mueras por agotamiento mental- la castaña rió de satisfacción cuando vio como Malfoy dejaba su sonrisa por una cara totalmente contraria- te recuerda la frase "no padre por favor no, no me hagas daño no me hagas daño"- río Hermione gesticulando su cara como la había puesto Malfoy hace un año atrás frente a su padre Lucius fuera de una de las tiendas del callejón Diagon.  
  
Mira estupida sangre sucia- Draco se paro rápidamente y saco su varita acercándose a la muchacha y poniéndola en su pecho tu no vas a venir a....- su voz se ahogo en un instante cuando vio la gema que colgaba del cuello de Hermione- Vaya vaya y esto que es- dijo Malfoy acercando su mano al colgante.  
  
Eso no te incumbe Malfoy...-  
  
Draco no la escucho le impresiono la belleza de la gema y sin preguntar acerco su pálida mano hacia la joya tomándola y atrayéndola hacia sí. Sin aviso sintió un mareo, el piso se resbalaba por sus pies, perdía la conciencia, cerro los ojos sin saber más.  
  
Hermione en el momento que Malfoy aferro la gema en sus manos, abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras sentía que alguien le pegaba un certero derechazo en la boca del estomago, haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo se fuera hacia delante, mientras su rostro se estiraba y miles de púas atravesaban sus sienes, hasta que una luz azulina entro por sus ojos, y una serie de ases de luz recorrieron su cabeza, hasta que apareció una imagen tras otra, un brazo pálido con sangre brotando mientras alguien lo tallaba, para escuchar miles de gritos suplicando clemencia, hasta ver un cuerpo pálido bañado en una sustancia transparente, para pasar a ver unos enormes ojos rojos que la miraban con odio, mas gritos, suplicas incesantes, hasta que vio a un joven que tomaba a una mujer por los cabellos y apuntaba con su varita a la garganta de esta, mientras que ella lloraba y suplicaba vivir, él reía y sin escuchar la mujer callo muerta con el cuello lleno se sangre en solo unos instantes.  
  
Hermione sintió como la luz azulina retrocedió, mientras sus ojos soltaban lagrimas, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba sin cesar, miro hacia arriba, y vio a Malfoy que tiritaba para luego abrir los ojos, Hermione lo miro y abrió su boca para decir:  
  
Eres un asesino- 


	2. La Primera Clase

La Primera Clase  
  
ALEjA M: Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, sé que lo de Hermione es un poco confuso, imagínate que ni ella misma sabe de lo que se trata!, Pero ten por seguro que las dudas serán despejadas a través de cada capitulo, no lo dudes, bueno gracias por la opinión es muy importante!, y sigue leyendo la historia y dejando tus opiniones!  
  
Vicuticu HHr: Gracias por la opinión, me gusta mucho que me dejen opiniones, incentiva bastante así que sigue leyendo la historia y dejando tus opiniones!. Gracias.  
  
Las ráfagas de aire cesaron su acelerado ritmo, haciendo que el tren volviera a su normalidad, permitiéndole avanzar, las luces volvían a encenderse, pero de una forma lenta, desde los últimos vagones hacia delante, mientras la lluvia pegaba con la misma fuerza sobre las pequeñas ventanas de la maquina, así las veían algunos de los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff que tiritaban de frío, mientras que otros miraban con asombro una particular escena que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, todos conversaban entre si, sin moverse mucho, para que los aludidos no escucharan, pero por lo que veían, pareciera que estos estaban en otro mundo, ya que ninguno de los dos miraba a los otros, solo estaban tiesos sin decir nada.  
  
Hermione tenia tomado su estomago entre sus débiles brazos, mientras sus ojos, se abrían con ferocidad, tratando de reaccionar y acomodarse a la oscuridad que ofrecía el compartimento, miraba hacia arriba, miraba a Malfoy, con odio, no sabia exactamente lo que había sucedido hace solo unos momentos, no tenía una explicación lógica, pero había reconocido la última imagen que en su cabeza logro visualizar, esa cabellera rubia jamas la podría olvidar, la reconocería a cien millas de ahí, sabia que era él, sabia que era Malfoy.  
  
El rubio sintió como su cuerpo se balanceaba un poco, mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente, enfocándolos hacia donde había podido oír una voz, con una frase tan particular, sentía un gran mareo sobre su cabeza, trataba que sus pies volvieran a tomar el equilibrio normal, miraba a la muchacha, que se encontraba un poco arqueada sobre su cuerpo, y lo miraba fijamente, veía que tenia una cierta aflicción en el rostro, mostraba una especie de dolor que no lograba saber la razón, trataba de recordar que era lo que había sucedido, sabia perfectamente que había estado molestando a Granger, que luego se acerco a ella, insultándola todavía, hasta que le había llamado la atención una gema que colgaba del cuello de ella, la había encontrado hermosa y por eso la tomo, para poder verla con mas atención, luego solo recordaba un serie de mareos continuos, además de una sensación de desequilibrio que jamas había sentido, como que caía a un pozo sin fondo, rodando sin parar, hasta ahora que había recuperado en cierta forma el sentido y solo había escuchado de Granger la frase "Eres un Asesino" nada mas que eso.  
  
Abrió los ojos totalmente, tratando de ver con mayor claridad a la joven, tenia aun el objeto en las manos, lo soltó con rapidez, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y mirándola nuevamente:  
  
Que dijiste?- preguntó tomándose la cabeza, pero la muchacha no respondió, solo hacia gestos de dolor, mientras se agachaba en el piso, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuerpo.  
  
Las luces volvieron al compartimento, Draco aun miraba a Hermione, sin comprender absolutamente nada, comenzó a oír el ajetreo mientras algunos alumnos pasaban por los pasillos, hasta que escucho una risa particular:  
  
Claro Harry tu sabes que ella es así- Ron estaba en la entrada del compartimento- pero las cosas se arreglaran...no lo crees..- Ron giro su cabeza buscando a Hermione hasta que la vio agachada en el suelo, con el pelo sobre su rostro, echa un ovillo- HERMIONE, POR DIOS QUE SUCEDE- Ron atravesó el pequeño trecho que quedaba entre él y su novia- Hermione respóndeme, por favor responde, Herms- Ron se inclino y agarro a Hermione viendo su rostro, transpiraba completamente, estaba muy colorado y respiraba de forma débil- Herms...  
  
Draco giro su cabeza para ver al pelirrojo, no sabia que sucedía, necesitaba aire, camino hacia la salida, donde empujo con su cuerpo el de Harry, mientras este le decía:  
  
Si tu le hiciste algo Malfoy, lo pagas OISTE!- grito Harry  
  
El rubio no respondió solo caminaba apresurado empujando a todos los que pasaban por su lado, solo miraba el suelo, y pasaba sin distinguir nada, deseaba mojarse la cara, deseaba respirar un momento, no tenia nada claro, subió un poco su rostro y vio al frente de su cara la puerta pequeña que caracterizaba que era la del baño de varones, con su mano un poco temblorosa tomo la manija y empujo la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que las personas que estaban dentro se giraran a mirarlo, este solo mantuvo la mirada:  
  
Salgan de aquí- musito  
  
Algunos de los presentes tomaron sus cosas y se fueron en un instante, especialmente lo de cursos pequeños, pero no todos, ya que los mayores solo lo miraban, con cara extraña, como tratando de descifrar su rostro:  
  
Que no oyeron- Draco levantó su rostro, dejando ver un gesto de furia- FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!!!.  
  
El grito retumbo en todo el baño, todos los presentes abandonaron de inmediato el lugar, pasando a su lado, sin sí quiera mirarlo, por miedo a que este les pudiera hacer algo. Draco avanzó unos pasos, tambaleando aun, mientras que un joven, Slytherin al parecer se le acerco y mirándolo, tratando de encontrar sus ojos:  
  
Que te sucede Malfoy?- dijo Zabini intrigado  
  
Que palabra no entiendes Zabini- articulo lentamente Malfoy- SAL MALDITO IDIOTA!!, QUE NO ENTIENDES!!! VETE DE AQUÍ!- gritando esto lo jaló de los hombros y lo saco del baño cerrándole fuertemente la puerta en su cara, dejándoles claro a todos los que estaban cerca que no podían entrar en el baño mientras él lo estuviera utilizando.  
  
Draco suspiro enfadado, mientras deambulaba por los lavados mirando el suelo, hasta que se detuvo en uno de estos y abrió la llave, dejando caer el frío liquido sobre sus manos, que pausadamente se iban poniendo de un color rojizo, el rubio junto un poco de agua entre estas y acercándoselas hacia su rostro, refrescándolo, lo hizo varias veces, sin pensar en nada en especial, tenia la mente absolutamente congelada, no pasaba ni un pensamiento por ella, solo se mojaba, liberándose de a poco de esa sensación de ahogo y incesante inestabilidad que sentía, luego de esto puso sus manos pálidas y refinadas sobre las losas del lavamanos, para luego mirarse en el espejo, estuvo un buen rato así, tratando de estabilizarse, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza la frase que había salida de la boca de esa niña:  
  
"Eres un Asesino"  
  
Cerro los ojos, no sabia por que ella le había dicho eso, el no era un asesino, lo tenía claro, no tenia duda, jamas había matado a nadie en su vida, jamas.  
  
No lograba explicarse por que le importaba tanto lo que la sangre sucia había dicho, en realidad si, si sabia el por que, fue por la forma en que lo dijo, en la circunstancia, en el estado que el y ella habían quedado, la forma absolutamente inexplicable de lo sucedido, como había quedado ella después de que pronunciara esa frase, no lo encontraba un buen chiste, sabia que la Grynffindor no bromeaba, sabia que esa frase tenia algún trasfondo, no podía precisar que era, pero lo sabia.  
  
Retrocediendo sus pasos, se acerco a una de las ventanas que estaban cerradas, la abrió dejando que el viento chocara contra su cara, mientras la lluvia aplastaba su cabello platino, miro un poco la luna, y se quedo ahí, sin moverse, quieto, sin recibir ninguna interrupción, en completo silencio.  
  
La luz del sol brillaba de forma encegecedora, entrando libremente por todas las ventanas, mientras los pájaros susurraban sus canciones después de la fuerte lluvia del día anterior, desde luego los jardines del antiguo colegio brillaban, con todo esplendor, ya que el sol iluminaba las pequeñas gotas que estaban en los árboles, matarroles y en las flores.  
  
Hermione apretó sus párpados, sintiendo un poco de calor, se movía de forma debil entre sus sabanas, escuchando algunos susurros:  
  
Harry esta despertando- unas pisadas se oían de forma suave.  
  
Ves Ron que ella esta bien- dijo Harry poniéndole un brazo por el cuello de su amigo, mientras bostezaba, sin perder un ojo sobre la castaña.  
  
Herms..- susurró Ron mientras pasaba su mano sobre los cabellos de la aludida- Me oyes?...Herms-  
  
La niña comenzó a despertar, abriendo un párpado y luego el otro, viendo sobre ella dos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados, mientras le susurraban su nombre una vez tras otra, Hermione lo reconoció enseguida y esbozo una sonrisa sintiendo un leve molestar en el estómago, mientras fijaba su mirada un poco mas lejos de la cara del muchacho, para ver la de su amigo, que con el cabello mas desordenado de lo habitual y los lentes chuecos la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro:  
  
Harry, Ron- sonrió nuevamente- hola  
  
Hay Herms!- exclamo el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella, atrapándolo en sus manos- no sabes el susto que me diste!  
  
Si Hermione- esbozo Harry arreglándose los anteojos- ya me tenia vuelto loco.  
  
Hermione despertó completamente, mirando todo a su alrededor, reconoció el lugar, cuantas veces no había estado ahí, viendo a Harry o a Ron, era la enfermería de Hogwarts, se sentó en su cama, mientras Ron le acomodaba unos cojines en su espalda, y Harry le tomaba un brazo y la ayudaba a acomodarse mejor, Hermione los miro con ternura, mientras aferraba la mano de Ron y recibía una caricia en la cabeza, revolviéndole su cabello por parte del moreno:  
  
Que hago aquí chicos?- pregunto ella, sintiendo un ligero malestar en la cabeza- Que sucedió?-  
  
No lo sabemos con exactitud- respondió el moreno  
  
Solo te encontramos agachada, sudando en el compartimento- le dijo Ron- te habíais desmayado  
  
Si- dijo Harry- No sabemos el motivo, espero que no digas, pero si fue Malfoy Hermione dinos ahora  
  
Malfoy...- susurro Hermione repitiendo el nombre en su cabeza, recordando todo con exactitud, su discusión, las visiones, sus dolores, el regreso a la realidad, la cara de Malfoy, la frase que le había dicho..-  
  
Que sucedió Herms?- pregunto Ron agitándole la mano para que lo mirara  
  
Fue Malfoy, no es así?- dijo Harry- Lo vi en su rostro, estaba pálido, debe haberse asustado, salió impactado del compartimento, sin decir ninguna palabra- Hermione volvió su rostro a Harry, escuchando con toda la atención posible lo que estaba relatando- seguramente, como es un cobarde te hizo algún hechizo y luego huyo sin decir nada, aunque se veía totalmente extraño comparado cuando en otras veces hace lo mismo- el moreno cavilo un poco en sus pensamiento y luego tiro una carcajada- pero eso no importa el punto es que te hizo algo, cierto Herms?-  
  
Hermione lo miraba fijo, no sabia que responder, sabia que no había sido Malfoy, lo sabia, el no le había lanzado ningún hechizo, ni ninguna broma, el solo había tocado el pendiente, solo eso, y luego pasaron todas esas cosas tan extrañas, que su novio como su amigo jamas comprenderían o solamente confundirían las cosas, pensaba que podía hacer, los miraba a ambos que la interrogaban con sus rostros, esperando respuesta, Hermione se puso nerviosa, sabia que era mejor que ellos no supieran nada de lo que había pasado, era mejor así, mejor no preocuparles con cosas que ni ella misma sabia que eran con exactitud:  
  
Chicos, Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver, solo fue un accidente, es decir nos empezamos a molestar como habitualmente lo hacemos y luego yo me sentí mal del estomago y de ahí no recuerdo nada mas- sonrió ella tratando de colocar la cara mas convincente.  
  
Hermione segura?- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la chica  
  
Segura Ronnie- sonrió ella acariciándole el rostro- segura...  
  
Bueno chicos yo los dejo- sonrió Harry, no quería estar estorbando en esa escena, prefería dejarlos solos un rato- Nos vemos en el comedor Ron- agitando la mano se despidió de ellos, tomando algunas de sus cosas de un sillón cercano, para luego desaparecer de vista.  
  
Ron sonrió y volvió su cara hacia su novia, para tomarle el mentón, y besarla, Hermione correspondió alegre, aunque sentía aun sus pequeños malestares, trato de alejar por ese momento los pensamientos referentes al accidente del tren y disfrutar un poco con Ron:  
  
Me asuste tanto Herms- suspiro Ron acariciandole el rostro- Tanto...  
  
Pero estoy bien Ronnie- dijo ella tomándole el rostro y dándole un pequeño beso- Perfectamente  
  
Ron le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes, luego se alejo un poco de ella, tomando unos paquetes que estaban en la mesita de noche, poniéndolos luego sobre las suaves sabanas blancas de la cama de la enferma:  
  
Mira como se han preocupado por ti- dijo él separando los obsequios- Este te lo mando mi madre- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco- cuando le comente que te habías enfermado se preocupo mucho y te mando unas golosinas- Ron se las paso, para luego tomar otro- Me tome la molestia de escribirle a tus padres- Hermione puso cara de alarmada- No te preocupes cariño, les dije que estabas bien solo un poco descompuesta, pero te mandaron una nota y esta canasta con no se que - dijo el muchacho girándola ante sus ojos- al parecer algo muggle, por que no lo conozco- se lo entrego a una alegre Hermione que reía ante las caras que ponía Ron tratando de saber que eran esas cosas que le habían mandado- y bueno esto te lo mando Ginny- acercándose a ella le paso una nota.  
  
Gracias Ronnie, no tenias por que molestarte-  
  
De nada- respondió él levantando los hombros, mientras Hermione notaba como sus orejas iban adquiriendo un tinte rojizo.  
  
Los días pasaron, Hermione tuvo que quedarse la semana completa en la enfermería, reposando, tomando una serie de pociones y pastillas, aunque estuvo llena de visitas, mientras que Harry o Ron tenían como deber llevarle los deberes todos los días, ya que ella jamas se hubiera permitido atrazarse, menos comenzando el año, aunque estaba un poco molesta con quedarse en la cama toda esa cantidad de horas, pero a la vez se le hacia agradable, Mrs. Pomy la trataba con mucha dedicación, mientras que sus amigos la visitaban constantemente, para que luego en los momentos que estaba sola, ella podía hacer tranquilamente sus deberes sin que nadie la interrumpiera:  
  
Por eso el ultimo suceso ocurrió en Diciembre de 1234 cuando Sir Thomas descubrió la cura para la Gonorrea a través de una antigua planta llamada...- rasgo con la pluma lo ultimo que había escrito, se detuvo un momento, su cabeza le dolía aun, aparto sus libros de la cama, dejándolos en la mesita de noche, luego se acomodo en la cabecera y se quedo mirando una pintura que estaba al frente de ella, era cómico como los caballeros discutían mientras la dama que estaba entre ellos solo los miraba moviendo uno de sus pies con cara de total aburrimiento, Hermione sonrío:  
  
Señora me podría dar alguna pastilla ya no soporto este dolor de cabeza-  
  
Hermione voltio su atención a un joven alto, que conversaba con la grandota mujer, su cabellera era rubia, lo miró atentamente, un miedo le invadió el rostro, mientras observaba a Malfoy que aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pasaron nuevamente la seria de imágenes que había visto en el tren, lo miro fijamente, tratando de comprobar si el joven que aparecía en la ultima parte de esas visiones era realmente él.  
  
Malfoy esperaba con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía a lal mujer abriendo algunos estantes revisando una seria de pastillas y pociones, una sensación de que alguien lo observaba lo perturbo, giro sobre sus talentos, para ver un rostro pálido que lo miraba fijo, sin parpadear, su pelo estaba desordenado, mientras el sol estaba detrás de ella, era Granger, que cuando noto que el se había percatado de su mirada aferro con su mano algo que tenia en el pecho, vio que una luz tenue escapaba por sus dedos:  
  
El colgante...- susurró Malfoy mirándole la mano.  
  
Señor Malfoy tenga y vallase ya- le dijo lal mujer pasándole una botella con un liquido grisáceo, Draco la miro por ultima vez y luego salió de la enfermería.  
  
Hermione soltó la piedra de su mano cuando vio como el muchacho se retiraba, suspiro fuertemente, sin pensarlo, se deslizo por su cama cubriéndose completamente entre las sabanas llamando al sueño.  
  
El desayuno en Hogwarts era siempre ajetreo, todos los alumnos comían, conversaban y recibían correspondencia, todos gritaban, se molestaban o quizás solo se preocupaban por comer, o estudiaban como locos para algún examen o quizás una interrogación, por su parte el trío estaba sentado en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, conversando alegremente, bueno uno mas que otro, ya que Ron solo se concentraba en comer, mientras Harry y Hermione hablaban cosas triviales:  
  
Que nos toca ahora?- pregunto Ron alejando su plato de avena para acercarse a la boca un trozo de tarta.  
  
Historia de la Magia- respondió Harry viendo el horario, bajando su mirada a uno de los recuadros- oh no con Slytherin!  
  
Hermione al escuchar el nombre de la casa, se paralizo, lo iba a ver nuevamente y sus dudas iban aumentar mas aun, cerro los ojos, por primera vez en su vida no quería ir a clases.  
  
Sucede algo Herms?- le dijo Ron con la boca llena  
  
Jajajajajaja- rió Harry- no te preocupes debe estar así por hacer clases con los Slytherins – le respondió el moreno a su amigo- a quien no le da asco hacer clase con es manga de estúpidos.  
  
Ron asintió con la cabeza riendo, mientras trataba de diluir los alimentos en su boca.  
  
El desayuno termino, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a tomar sus bolsos, papeles, paquetes, entre otras cosas para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, Hermione desganada, agarró su bolso y lo puso sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras Ron le tomaba la mano, esperando que Harry llegara para luego avanzar por el pasillo hablando del próximo campeonato, comentando quizás donde seria, la castaña solo avanzaba mirando el suelo, mientras sentía como su colgante se movía un poco por su pecho.  
  
Los tres deambularon por algunos pasillos hasta llegar al aula y acomodarse en los últimos puestos, ya que para Ron y Harry esta clase solo era para conversar o dormir, y para eso se tenían que cuidar de no ser vistos, solo Hermione ponía atención, y ella ya se había cansado de decirles al par que tomaran apuntes, y hasta ya la habían convencido de que ella les prestara los suyos, la chica había accedido no por gusto si no por cansancio ya que ellos se lo habían pedido mas de mil veces. Sin esperar Harry y Ron comenzaron a jugar con un lápiz que por su punta lanzaba olores sumamente extraños y no muy agradables, Hermione por su lado sacaba su libro y unos pergaminos junto con su tintero, esperando que el profesor atravesara la pizarra para comenzar la clase, y así lo hizo el pequeño maestro se acomodo y dijo con su trémula y aburrida voz:  
  
Bueno pagina 122 de su libro- para luego apuntar a su pizarra con su varita donde comenzó a dibujarse un majestuoso dragón- veremos a la dinastía Pendragón. 


	3. La Dinastía Pendragón

La Dinastía Pendragón  
  
ALEjA M: Gracias por tu apoyo, sentimentalismo si claro que esta agarrando, pero se pondrá después peor, jijijiiji, solo léela y sigue dejando tu opinión!  
  
Hitomi Felton: Gracias por la opinión claro que lo continuare, y me alegro que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo y sigas dejando tu opinión y si quieres algunas ideas que siempre son bien recibidas!  
  
Sweet Ally: Bueno niña contigo hable por msn, gracias por las opiniones y dudas o cualquier asunto sobre la historia no dudes en preguntarlo y dejar ideas y tu opinión.  
  
La punta de la varita del pequeño profesor tocó suavemente la pizarra, mientras su boca susurraba algunas palabras que ninguno de sus alumnos logro oír, ya que nadie le ponía atención a ninguno de sus movimientos y menos su clase, en ninguna de ellas, y los que estaban a su alrededor o solo a unos metros de él estaban demasiado absortos en completar la tarea que les había dado el profesor Snape, ya que se la tenían que entregar en el próximo bloque y era la primera nota en el ramo y para rematar Snape había pedido 8 pergaminos sobre un análisis detallado sobre la poción de la verdad, mas conocida como veriseratum.  
  
El pequeño fantasma abrió los ojos después de aquel momento de concentración, levantando su pálido rostro se quedo viendo la pizarra que estaba solo a unos centímetros de su tétrico cuerpo, si a eso se le podía llamar "cuerpo" de menudas extremidades y vio como una línea muy fina, pero totalmente visible se iba deslizando lentamente por la enorme pizarra, era de un color rojo refulgente, que sobresalía por el tinte ennegrecido de la pizarra, además pareciera que esta línea que comenzaba en ese momento a hacer una curva llevaba alguna especie de batería o luz en especial, ya que el rojo parecía vivo, como una línea de fuego candente.  
  
Binns se voltio tomando nuevamente su varita ya desgastada, la que agito levemente por el entorno del salón con un movimiento de su brazo, entretanto, por la punta de la varita del maestro salió una pequeña chispa blanquecina, que fue a para hacia los puestos de sus alumnos, cayendo a través de los pequeños cristales que cubrían las pequeñas lamparas a vela, que estaban apoyadas en los pupitres de cada alumno, ninguno de ellos noto la diferencia, hasta que el docente comenzó a cerrar las largas cortinas que cubrían los enormes ventanales de la sala, dejándola totalmente a oscura, ningún rayo de sol se podía distinguir o infiltrar por la sala, solo la luz de las lamparas permitía ver un poco alrededor, los alumnos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando con sus ojos al profesor, mientras se susurraban entre ellos, preguntándose que rayos había sucedido, hasta que lograron ver solo con claridad y nitidez la pizarra, donde unas líneas daban forma a algo que no se podía notar aun que era, todos lentamente voltearon y dejaron de susurrar, mirando en dirección al lugar donde surgía mas luz, se quedaron observando la pizarra, intrigados por la línea roja que avanzaba por esta, hasta que se detuvo, dejando ver una forma no muy completa, aun no se podía definir bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pizarra, todo era silencio, nadie se movía de su lugar, la curiosidad de los estudiantes estaba centrada en la extraña figura que se posaba en frente de sus ojos, hasta que se escucho un pequeño grito por parte de una alumna, todos giraron su cabeza, ella miraba la pizarra absorta por el pánico:  
  
Sangre!!!!- dijo mientras con los ojos abiertos y apuntando con un dedo mostraba la pizarra, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que desde la parte inferior donde se delineaba el dibujo una especie de sustancia avanzaba cubriendo el bosquejo por todas sus curvaturas, dándole un color colchevino, muy parecido a la tonalidad de la sangre misma, la sustancia también se detuvo, al igual que la línea roja en su momento, mientras que de lo que al parecer era el ojo de la criatura saltaba por el interior de la pizarra su pupila, que era de un color ámbar, pero muy claro, y profundo, todos los presentes ahora abrieron mas los ojos, mientras algunas chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de algún compañero, le tomaba el brazo tapándose la boca, o escondiéndose en ellos evitando mirar, sin pleno aviso avanzo el dibujo comenzó a hincharse tomando textura y relieve:  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!- proclamo toda la sala sin despegar sus ojos de la pizarra, Binns estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja ya que en sus años de docente ni una clase le había tomado tanta atención como esta.  
  
La figura comenzó a respirar de forma pausada, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban detenidamente mirando alrededor, con severidad y altivez, como percatándose si algún enemigo se acercaba, los chicos miraban fascinado la escena, ya que este dragón no parecía para nada ordinario, ninguno de los que había en la actualidad lograba compararse en belleza y potencia con este, hasta Harry y Ron dejaron de jugar y miraron por una vez la clase de Binns.  
  
El profesor se paro al lado del dragón, quedando enfrente de su clase, que centraba su mirada ahora en él, el pequeño fantasma se coloco erguido, orgulloso de su trabajo:  
  
Bueno chicos, como dije anteriormente estudiaremos a la dinastía Pendragón, pero antes de comenzar a hablar de esta gran generación, alguien me podría decir que relación tiene este dragón con los Pendragón-  
  
Será por Pen- Dragon profesor- dijo una morena de cabello corto hasta los hombros- por que si descomponemos la palabra quedaría Dragón, y como lo que esta en la pizarra es un dragón esta ahí la relación- dijo Pansy Parkinson sonriendo, sacando pecho, orgullosa de lo que había dicho, y además tratando de llamar la atención de Draco que la miraba negando con la cabeza constantemente, mientras que con los ojos le decía un silencioso "pobre idiota", sin esperar comenzaron las carcajadas por todo el salón, algunos chicos se revolcaban en sus asientos, otros susurraban "por que siempre tiene que hablar", mientras las chicas se reían tapándose la boca y la miraban de forma reprobatoria, hasta que del final del salón un pelirrojo alzo la voz, llamando la atención de la Slytherin:  
  
Claro Parkinson, entonces si yo me llamo Ronald, y descompongo mi nombre y lo dejo en Ron significa que tengo mucho licor en mi casa, o quizás que soy una botella de Ron caminado en dos patas- dijo Ron con un tono irónico en sus labios, mientras Seamus se acercaba a el y le golpeaba la mano riéndose por lo que había dicho y obviamente todos los Grynffindor, y para que negarlo, los Slytherins se reían sin para de las estupideces de Pansy:  
  
A ver orden- grito con su voz fina y bastante chillona el profesor- Gracias por su supuesta respuesta sobre la pregunta que hice, pero eso no tiene nada que ver señorita- sentencio Binns mirando como Parkinson apoyaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio y escondía su cara totalmente colorada entre las mangas de su túnica- Bueno alguien puede responder a mi pregunta- dos manos se alzaron a la vez, Hermione como siempre levanto su mano, mirando como el rubio también lo hacia, lo miro solo un momento para luego voltear, no soportaba mucho un contacto visual con el:  
  
Haber señor Malfoy- dijo Binns impresionándose que el chico participara en clases.  
  
Draco con desgano y su rostro altivo respondió:  
  
El dragón que esta en la pizarra es el símbolo de la dinastía Pendragón, por lo tanto todo legitimo Pendragón o que tenga por lo menos algún coagulo de sangre por sus venas tendría este símbolo tatuado en la piel-  
  
Excelente señor Malfoy excelente- dijo Binns agitando sus brazos- 10 puntos para Slytherin- se escucharon los gritos de quejas de los Grynffindor, pero Binns volvió a llamar al silencio.  
  
Draco en ese momento sonreía, satisfecho por los 10 puntos que ganaba su casa, y además por habérselos arrebatado a esa sangre sucia de Granger, con su rostro lleno de malicia dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a la castaña, y mofarse un poco de ella, olvidando por un momento cierto accidente que los involucraba a ambos, se fijo que ella lo miraba con odio, pero digna, como siempre, sin bajar su mirada por ningún instante, desafiándolo en cada segundo, esto le agrado al rubio, siguieron así algunos momentos, hasta que ella corto el contacto visual, bajando la cabeza, con cara un poco decepcionada, tomo su libro y distraída leyó algunos párrafos, tomando apuntes y destacando lo importante del capitulo sobre los Pendragón.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos, se sentía un poco cansada, dejo su pluma en el tintero, y apoyando sobre sus manos su rostro, dejando salir un suspiro por su boca, miro hacia la pizarra, y vio al dragón que al parecer ahora dormía apacible, pero aun con ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba, cerro un momento sus ojos y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, pero algo le molestaba sentía que alguien la miraba, con suma naturalidad abrió los ojos y levanto un poco la cabeza, percatándose que estaba siendo observada aún, por una mirada tan penetrante como la del dragón, le molestaba, y busco a aquellos ojos que la estaban viendo, y los encontró a dar vuelta la cabeza, frente a frente vio como los grises ojos del Slytherin la miraban, fijamente, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa burlona, Hermione quería bajar la mirada, pero no pudo, ya que este lo hizo antes mirando su pecho, Hermione bajo la mirada también, buscando lo que miraba el chico, y vio la pequeña luz que irradiaba la gema que llevaba colgada en su cuello, mirando de nuevo a Malfoy que aun no quitaba los ojos de ella, la aferro con su mano, mirándolo a el con mayor intensidad, de forma automática él levanto su rostro abriendo exageradamente los ojos quedando de nuevos fijos en los castaños de ella, mientras Hermione se quedaba estática, sintió repentinamente que se acercaba cada vez mas a Malfoy llegando justo a su cara, entrando por sus ojos, y volvió a sentir un golpe en su estomago, las punzadas en las sienes, la luz azulina volvió a pasar por su cabeza, mientras una imagen ya conocida aparecía en su mente, el brazo, mejor dicho el antebrazo blanco ensangrentado, mientras lo tallaban con una daga de punta muy fina, era la misma escena que había visto días atrás:  
  
Necesito ver mas....necesito saber quien es- se dijo así misma mientras veía la imagen tal cual como la había visto en la vez anterior, pero repentinamente vio como la daga era sacada de la piel mientras lograba ver un dibujo- Necesito ver....lo necesito ver.... que es......que es- la sangre afloraba por la piel tersa, mientras una mano apoyaba una tela platina sobre el brazo limpiándolo, lentamente la saco- Necesito verla.......necesito verla.........ahora- la tela fina, se resbalo por el ante brazo dejando ver un- No puede ser......- grito Hermione en su cabeza, la luz volvió a retroceder, sintió como una especie de brazo la tomaba fuertemente por su cabeza, estirándole la piel y la jalaba hacia atrás, hasta que se vio nuevamente frente a Draco, sobre sus ojos, para luego saltar y verse transpirada completamente, con la mano aferrada a la gema, mientras lograba ver borrosamente su libro en la pagina 122, tratando de fijar con mas nitidez la imagen, tratando de reconocer donde estaba, asustada, soltó la piedra de su mano, mientras levanto el rostro para ver los ojos grises inyectados de sangre que la miraban sin comprender nada.  
  
Draco sintió una gota helada recorrer su espalda, hecho su pecho hacia delante, abriendo los ojos, para ver a una joven de cabellos rizados, solo a unos puestos de ahí, que agachaba la cabeza y se notaba que respiraba con dificultad, mientras con una mano sostenía algo sobre su pecho, la miro sentía un ardor doloroso en sus ojos, pero necesitaba mirarla, ya no aguantaba mas esta situación, era imposible lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, lo mismo que en el tren, las misma secuencia de mareos, de sensación de resbalarse, para luego despertar totalmente confundido, con esfuerzo vio como la muchacha sacaba su mano del pecho y lentamente lo volvía a mirar, con una cara que jamas penso ver en ella: miedo  
  
Sus ojos, bajaron, hasta su cuello para ver la pequeña luz que colgaba en el cuello de Hermione:  
  
Es eso.....- giro su cabeza y apoyándola sobre sus manos, cerrando los ojos ya no daban mas, el dolor era insoportable- Cuando ella toma ese colgante sucede todo esto...ese colgante....yo conozco ese colgante de antes, se que lo conozco lo se- dijo mientras repentinamente el cansancio lo vencía quedándose dormido en el banco.  
  
Hermione vio como el platino caía sobre el banco, sabia que a él le había sucedido lo mismo que le paso en el tren, lo sabia, como a ella también le había pasado, pero algo había cambiado, logro ver mas, logro notar mas, explorar mas en aquella extraña visión, con un impulso repentino levanto el rostro y quedo mirando el dibujo que Binns había echo hace solo unos minutos:  
  
No puede ser... - se tapo la boca con su mano- eso era. era un Dragón- su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, mientras observaba atónita la figura del dragón, sin darle crédito a sus ojos:  
  
Herms, cariño estas bien?- Ron le agito el hombro- cariño te sientes bien?  
  
Hermione oyó una voz muy lejana, logrando reaccionar se dio vuelta hacia su novio y con una sonrisa fingida le dijo que estaba todo bien, solo que estaba sorprendida por el dragón:  
  
Es realmente magnifico- opino Ron luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y volviendo a su lugar.  
  
La castaña trato de no pensar en eso en el resto de la clase, aunque había notado una diferencia ante esta visón y la anterior, aparte de haber visto mas, y saber que el tatuaje del brazo era un dragón, bueno no cualquier dragón, nada mas y nada menos que el dragón del símbolo de la casa Pendragón, era también que sus dolores posteriores ya no los sentía, solo un leve mareo, respiro profundo, abrió su libro nuevamente y miro de reojo a Draco que dormía aun, ella tomo la pluma nuevamente y en un pergamino anoto:  
  
Estudiar símbolo Pendragón- luego de esto miro nuevamente a el profesor Binns que comenzaba a hablar tras el receso que se suponía que era para leer el capítulo:  
  
Haber la dinastía Pendragón se remonta en los años 493 aproximadamente, donde se conoce a unos de los primeros Pendragón que se llamaba Mauther, rey supremo durante cien años, para luego pasar a Uther y llegar así al mas conocido Arturo o Arthur, pero antes de comenzar a desglosar y saber mas de Uther y Arturo que son los que no interesan, hay que hablar de otro personaje también muy conocido, y que es de gran importancia en el mundo de la magia que es conocido como el mago Merlín, que era un druida y bardo galés, vástago ilegitimo de la casa Pendragón, que fue consejero tanto de Uther como de Arturo- Binns agito su cabeza enojado, notando como sus alumnos ya no lo tomaban en cuenta y volvían a sus practicas habituales, miro el reloj de arena solo quedaban 5 minutos de clase- Así que como tarea para el próximo lunes traerán 2 pergaminos definidome que es un druida, con todo lo necesario para ello-  
  
Se escucho un descontento habitual, aunque todos rápidos tomaban sus cosas y se iban a un pequeño descanso para su próxima clase. Draco despertó en el momento adecuado aunque no podía abrir muy bien sus ojos, tomo sus cosas y se fue con paso acelerado mirando a Hermione que asustada le devolvió la mirada mientras avanzaba con Harry y Ron hacia la salida, el rubio camino con un paso acelerado, mientras con un brazo se tocaba sus ojos, ya no soportaba mas el ardor, entro de forma prepotente a la enfermería donde a gritos pidió algunas gotas a la enfermera, le señor Pomy lo miro con preocupación, pero al fijarse en al gravedad en la situación, corrió y le puso unas gotas en sus ojos, obligándolo a faltar a la próxima clase y que se quedara en al enfermería esperando mejorías. El Slytherin se recostó sin alegar sintiendo un poco de alivio por su malestar, mientras el sueño acudía a él, hasta que se durmió diciendo:  
  
Hablare con ella....- 


	4. La Respuesta del Tatuaje del Dragon

La Respuesta del tatuaje de Dragón  
  
Leonysse Weasley: Gracias por tu apoyo, bueno a mi también me gustan ambas cosas y por eso están fusionados jajajajjaa, bueno es un Draco/Hermione pero tienes que seguir leyendo el fic para ver como acaba todo, pucha espero recibir mas reviews tuyos con opiniones sugerencias o dudas.  
  
Taeko: Gracias por la opinión lo del collar no puedo decir nada ya que eso va ir viéndose en los capítulos así que por eso tendrás que leer! Jijijiji, gracias por al opinión, espero tus opiniones y tu apoyo, chaussss.  
  
- La mujer se movía con agilidad a través de las camillas, revisando que todos sus pacientes estuvieran en buen estado, deteniéndose en algunos alumnos en especial, para medir sus medicinas o taparlos a los que durmiendo se habían movido un poco y quizás tomándoles la temperatura y cerrando sus cortinas para que pudieran tener mayor tranquilidad y poder reposar verdaderamente, eran alrededor de las once y media de la mañana, así que se escuchaban algunos bullicios externos ya que era la hora de un segundo recreo en el colegio, la señora Pomy cerro las cortinas de la enfermería con rapidez, y con su varita aplico un hechizo y el ruido repentinamente bajo de volumen quedando en cero, la enfermera sonrío para si y camino de nuevo bajo su enorme uniforme hacia una de las camillas de las esquinas, donde reposaba un joven alto, de piel pálida y rostro un poco inquieto, mientras sobre su frente caían algunos mechones rubios que le tapaban un poco los párpados los cuales los tenían exageradamente apretados, mientras tanto su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor, bajo alguna gota de sudor que recorría su mejilla, la mujer lo miró con ternura y lo volvió a arropar, mientras que con una de sus gruesas manos se acercaban a la frente del muchacho para medirle la temperatura que a su pesar nuevamente había subido nuevamente, con un suspiro saco una de sus botellas que manipulaba en uno de sus bolsillos, era púrpura, la miró de reojo, y la agito un momento mientras que con su voz lo llamaba para que reaccionara:  
  
Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy despierte- susurro suave pero tajantemente la mujer- Señor Malfoy despierte ya-  
  
El muchacho movió un poco su cuerpo, mientras contraía un poco el rostro, hasta que volvió a recuperar conciencia, pero su mente aun le decía que no podía abrir sus ojos, le dolían un poco, además el calor que embarga su cuerpo lo ahogaba, mientras oía como la voz gruesa de la mujer le exigía que abriera los ojos, un poco enfadado por aquel mandado que le hacia esa mujer, ya que el Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto a ese tipo de trato y menos de una desconocida, movió un poco su cabeza en la almohada, haciendo que su cabello se enrollara, tratando de no tomar en cuenta la voz, pero ya sus oídos retumbaban con tantos alaridos así que con mucha dificultad abrió sus ojos viendo como una mujer de facciones poco finas y cara gorda y bastante arrugado lo miraba fijo, escrutándolo con sus pequeños ojos cafés, mientras el trataba de enfocar con mayor nitidez aquella figura, cerro varias veces los ojos hasta que pudo mantener la vista sin un dolor excesivo, solo con un pequeño malestar.  
  
La mujer sonrió al notar que los ojos de Draco estaban bastante menos hinchados y que el color rojo intenso había desaparecido al igual que su pupila estaba del mismo tamaño, poso una mano sobre su frente, tomando un poco la parte rodeaba sus ojos:  
  
Haber Malfoy mírame, mira hacia arriba sin cerrar los ojos- la mujer sacó una especie de aguja de donde salió una pequeña tela poco visible que caía sobre el ojo del aludido, lo paso así por el otro ojo, y le dio de beber la poción púrpura, la cual en solo unos minutos provoco en el un resultado satisfactorio ya que el calor de su cuerpo desapareció, y la fiebre también.  
  
La mujer se alejo un momento, mientras Draco se sentaba en la cama, acomodando sus almohadones, para luego mirar un poco el lugar y recordar lo que había sucedido, claro que eso no le costo mucho, ya que hechos como esos jamás los olvidaría en toda su vida, miro un poco sus manos, que ya no sudaban, y sonrió un poco, mejor dicho una pequeña mueca, ya que se encontraba mejor, pronto vio como la mujer volvía con una bandeja con tres paltos y le servia la comida, apoyándola en una pequeña mesa sobre el enfermo:  
  
Bueno Malfoy después de comer se puede retirar y se lleva estas gotas- le paso un frasco transparente- y le pide a alguien que se las ponga por dos o tres días, dos veces al día me oyó bien- dijo con una mano en expresión amenazante.  
  
Claro señora, claro- respondió Malfoy dejando la botella en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, almorzó rápido y tomando alguna de sus pocas cosas ya que las otras las había dejado en la sala, camino directo al gran comedor, totalmente restablecido, con paso rápido y arreglándose un poco su pelo, entro por las grandes puertas del salón, los de Slytherin miraron de forma rápida y sonrieron al verlo, el solo avanzaba por las mesas, y miro de reojo a la de Grynffindor, donde logro divisar los cabellos desordenados de la castaña, y fijo su mirada en ella, la cual le devolvió la misma mirada de la clase de la mañana, una mirada trémula, asustada, y lo noto de inmediato, ya que Hermione agarro sorpresivamente el brazo de Ron y se acerco a él en busca de apoyo, el no se dio cuenta del rostro de su novia, solo respondió a pasarle uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras seguía conversando sobre el dragón de la clase de Binns con Neville, Draco luego de unos instantes fijos en ellas volvió la cabeza, altiva y segura y buscó su habitual lugar en la mesa de los Slytherin, los cuales le sonreían y buscaban saber que era lo que le había ocurrido, el solo dio una mueca de desagrado y respondió en forma general:  
  
Creo si no me equivoco que mi vida personal a ninguno de ustedes les incumbe, además sé que no debo darle explicaciones a nadie así que si me dejan de fastidiar y se meten en sus asuntos de una vez por todas, les iría mucho mejor-  
  
Los Slytherins quedaron callados y no comentaron mas el asunto, temían mucho de Draco, así que prefirieron hacer caso omiso a sus dudas sobre lo que le había sucedido al prefecto y siguieron con sus charlas habituales.  
  
Draco solo fijo su mirada, de forma disimulada a Hermione, pero era penetrante, y escalofriante ya que la Grynffindor la sentía sobre su cara, con esfuerzo lo miro, y vio que estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y recordó notar que cuando lo vio salir de la clase sus ojos estaban excesivamente hinchados y su color era un rojo intenso, ahora no los tenia así pero aun estaba abatido, se lo veía a plena vista, la castaña lo miro y vio como el trataba de intimidarla, de buscar respuestas que ella no tenia y jamas poseería ya que ni si quiera sabia que hacer y que buscar, ni menos donde hacerlo.  
  
El almuerzo prosiguió de manera normal, rutinaria como todos los días, Hermione un poco inquieta, bastante nerviosa, trato de concentrarse en un pergamino que tenia sobre la mesa, era un ensayo sobre la inquisición en el periodo de la edad media, pedido en Estudios Muggles:  
  
Herms, cariño vamos a jugar un partido de Quidditch contra los sextos, vamos a estar cerca del lago así que nos sales a encontrar, vale?- exclamo el pelirrojo agachándose a hasta donde estaba sentada ella, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Claro Ron, ve y cuídate de no tener un accidente- sonrió la muchacha acariciándole la mejilla, él sin avisó se acercó y la beso profundamente, mientras Harry parado cerca de ellos sonreía dichoso de que sus dos amigos hubieran dejado las peleas atrás por una relación sana y estable que era la que tenia ya hace mas de un año.  
  
Nos vemos Herms- se despidieron ambos agitándole la mano, dando vuelta la cabeza mientras conversaban con el resto de los muchachos planeando como demostrarle a los pequeños Grynffindors quien eran los mejores.  
  
Hermione volvió a su trabajo, faltaba bastante para entrar al próximo bloque, así que se quedo un rato pasando en limpio su ensayo y verificando que todo estuviera en su correcto orden, así estuvo por lo menos una media hora, hasta que levantó la vista, y vio que el comedor estaba casi vacío, sonrió para si, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, con prisa tomo el tintero y la pluma y enrolló el pergamino y lo metió todos en su bolso, el cual cruzo en su hombro y camino tranquila con dirección a la biblioteca, mirando el paisaje entre los arcos de piedra que tenia el castillo logro visualizar a Ron volando ahí junto a su inseparable Harry, sonrió y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, como quería a Ron, era tan especial en su vida, ya llevaban casi dos años juntos, y su relación había cambiado de forma radical, ya que las peleas se transformaron en abrazos y caricias, y los insultos, solo eran palabras cariñosas y halagadoras, como quería Ron, el era tan bueno con ella, volvió a sonreír y siguió su camino, su bolso como siempre iba pesado, iba dispuesta a dar la vuelta por ese pasillo tan particular para llegar a la biblioteca, tan poco visitado por los alumnos, hasta que un sonido paró su marcha, acompañado por todos sus útiles tirados en el suelo, su viejo bolso de primer año de había roto:  
  
Por que rayos me tiene que suceder esto a mi, justo a mi?!- exclamó Hermione enojada, poniendo sus brazos sobre su cintura, mientras que se echaba un loco pelo hacia atrás con el aire de su boca, con pesadez avanzo y comenzó a tomar las cosas, y a juntarlas, su mano iba por el tintero hasta que una pálida mano la agarro fuerte y la hizo levantarse del suelo:  
  
Que mierda te pasa como se te ocurre hacerle esto a un chi...- su voz se corto precipitadamente al ver que el que la había levantado era el mismísimo hombre que ella había estado esquivando hace mas de una semana-  
  
Que sucede Granger, que soy tan guapo que te eh dejado sin palabras?- sonrió él afirmando muy fuerte el puño de la castaña  
  
Que quieres?- respondió ella forcejeando pero el solo respondió con un tirón mas fuerte, arrastrándola hacia una esquina oscura, sin preguntarle, bajo la mirada asustada de la joven la empujo hacia la pared, cerrando el paso con sus brazos apoyándolos en la fría piedra, mientras que una leve distancia los separaba, con sus ojos grises él lograba percibir el impacto que le había causado a la Grynffindor este extraño acontecimiento, le hizo sentir regocijo, jamas la había visto así de débil frente a él:  
  
Quieres explicarme todo esto Granger?- exclamo de forma autoritaria Malfoy, mientras con agilidad tomo los dos brazos de la muchacha y los apoyo en la pared, impidiendo que se pudiera escapar.  
  
Que quieres que te explique?- respondió ella mirando el suelo y forcejeando con él.  
  
No te hagas la estupida quieres!, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, lo que paso en el maldito tren, y ahora en clases, que mierda hiciste bruja!, que me lanzaste, ah responde!!!- la agito sobre la pared, arriconándola aun mas mientras con su rostro lleno e ira le exigía una explicación- no me oíste sangre sucia, RESPONDE!!!!.  
  
Yo no se que sucede..- respondió ella subiendo el rostro quedando solo a milimetros del rostro pálido, lo encaro con fuerza- y si lo supiera Malfoy escúchame bien, jamas te lo diría, jamas, a la ultima persona seria a ti-  
  
Mira estupida- respondió Draco con ira en los ojos mientras con una mano le tomaba fuertemente el mentón y lo apretaba en su mano- Yo se que esa cosa tuya que llevas en tu cuello tiene que ver con todo eso, no me lo oculte, lo se, tu como eres una asquerosa rata de la biblioteca lo debes haber hechizado o algo así para hacerme caer en trampas Granger, pero te digo que a los Malfoy no se les engaña tan fácilmente, me oíste así que quiero que ahora, oíste bien ahora me digas que hiciste-  
  
QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE TE RESPONDA SI YO NO LO SE MALFOY! NO LO SE!- dijo ella llena de rabia y desesperación soltándose de el y saliendo del lugar, quedándose en medio del pasillo agitando los brazos mientras sus ojos llorosos reclamaban pena y furia- no tengo respuestas por Dios, no las tengo no se que pasa, no se que me pasa ni a ti ni a mi, no se que tiene que ver este medallón, no se que tienen que ver esas visiones que tengo todos los días, hasta en sueños....- Hermione dejo de gritar acordándose de lo que vio en la mañana, el dragón que hizo Binns en el pizarrón, el brazo, esas visiones solo venían a su mente cuando Draco se acercaba a ella o tenia algún contacto con la piedra, un contacto mas intimo, mas profundo, lo miro decidida, el solo estaba con un rostro sin expresión, y la miraba como analizando lo que ella había dicho, pero esta no se quedó viéndole si no al contrario, con paso acelerado le tomo el brazo derecho y tiro de la manga fuertemente:  
  
No puede ser... - Hermione comenzó a respirar agitada y con la cara asustada.  
  
Que te pasa Granger?- dijo el empujándola un poco y mirándose el brazo.  
  
Entonces tú eras... tú eras-  
  
Que estas hablando Granger?-  
  
Tu eras el de mis visiones tú eres el que veo en esas visiones, tu tienes ese dragón, tu eres... tu Malfoy- respondió ella sintiendo un leve mareo  
  
Granger, que hablas- dijo él acercándose- Granger, hey Granger reacciona, que te pasa, Granger?, Granger?- Draco corrió el trecho estirando los brazos para recibir a la Grynffindor en sus brazos, la cual estaba lánguida y con palidez mortífera en su rostro.  
  
ATENCION: PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA TITULADO "LA HABITACION DE DRACO" así que solo imagínenselo, espero sus reviews plissssssss que son super importantes para mi chaussss. 


	5. En la Habitación de Draco

**En la Habitación de Draco.**

**Nimph: **Gracias por la recomendación al igual por la opinión constructiva, en realidad te lo agradezco mucho, trataré de cuidar mi ortografía pero no te mentiré, no tengo nadie que lo revisé así que lo publicó como mejor me queda, espero que sigas dejando opiniones y criticas que son super importantes, chau.

Taeko: Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, esa es la de, gracias por los reviews y no dudes en dejar el tuyo en todos los capítulos. Lo que le paso a Hermione solo se sabrá alrededor de los capítulos no puedo decirte ya que te adelantaría algunas cosas.

Angel-gotico: No te preocupes por actualizaciones ya que siempre lo actualizo mas o menos cada dos días, gracias por lo del perfil, no me había fijado así que ahora ya no esta bloqueado, jijijijij, bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y sigue dejando tu opinión.

Lakesys: Bueno que bien que te guste el fic, lo del colgante es muy misterioso, eso si, cada vez se pone mas aterrador. Lo de Pansy si fue gracioso, pobre de ella siempre tratando de impresionar a Draco, siendo que el cada vez que ve esa actitud la cree mas tonta, pero bueno así es la vida para la pobre Pansy , muchos abrazos y espero que te guste este capitulo ah y deja tu reviews, y otra cosa como eso de orden draconiana, me podrías informar un poco de eso!.

Leonysse Weasley: gracias por tu review, bueno en este capitulo se sabe si Draco es o no es un Pendragón, lo que dirá Ron se vera en el próximo capitulo y lo de las visiones en una serie de capítulos mas, y lo de las visiones específicamente con Draco también se vera en su momento. Bueno lo de Ronnie es por que Hermione lo quiere mucho, jajaja, veremos cuanto, espero tu reviews, bye.

Su respiración era relajada, el color rosa de sus mejillas comenzaba a teñirlas nuevamente, y el rostro aunque por naturaleza era blanco ya dejaba ese tono espectral por un color mas vivo. Sus facciones se veían tranquilas, sumidas en un sueño al parecer bueno o por lo menos tranquilizador, sus cabellos caían un poco revueltos, mientras que sus manos estaban posadas sobre su estomago, una sobre la otra dándose un poco de calor entre sí, ya que donde estaba era un poco frío el ambiente.

La castaña lentamente comenzó a salir de su profundo sueño, arrugando un poco el rostro y agitando levemente su cabeza de un lado hacia otro por la suave almohada en la que su cabeza estaba recostada, sus ojos se apretaban y se relajaban de forma seguida, como tratando de abrirse pero sin lograr resultado, hasta que por su boca salió un leve bufido y sus grandes ojos avellana comenzaron a abrirse, tratando de fijar bien su mirada para poder reconocer el lugar.

Hermione no recordaba absolutamente nada y se quedo un momento quieta, mirando el techo oscuro sin distinguir nada, ya que no había ninguna luz, excepto la tenue que traspasaba la ventana, la castaña lentamente comenzó a tocar la sabana, y la levanto un poco, y se extraño al ver que era oscura, no blanca como la de su cama, luego levanto su brazo y vio que en vez de llevar el pijama, llevaba el chaleco del colegio, un poco extrañada se incorporo de la cama sentándose totalmente, mientras que con su mano trataba de ordenarse el cabello:

Ah por fin te dignaste a despertar-

Hermione giro un poco su cabeza hacia la dirección en la cual escuchaba la voz, y vio que al lado de "su cama" estaba sentado con una pierna flectada sobre la otra un joven con un atuendo normal, completamente oscuro, mientras que su pelo relativamente largo iba tomado en una cola dejando escapar algunos mechones sobre su rostro pálido, donde solo se podía distinguir dos inmensos ojos grises que la observaban:

Malfoy?!, pero que mierda....- Hermione miro a su alrededor, trato de levantarse y salir de ahí, pero no pudo ya que un punzante dolor de cabeza la hizo retroceder sus pasos y caer de bruces en la cama:

Draco hizo una mueca al ver el reaccionar de Granger, sin dar respuesta a lo que la castaña había dicho se levantó de su asiento y camino unos pasos hacia su recamara, abrió el primer cajón y observó unas cuantas botellas que tenia guardadas adentro, saco tres, y cerro el cajón nuevamente, dándose la vuelta camino de nuevo hacia la cama, sin antes sacar su varita y encender las luces de la habitación, viendo así por fin con detenimiento las botellas, tomo una verde, mientras que las otras dos las guardo en su bolsillo, destapo la botella y acercándose a una asustada Hermione que comenzó a arrinconarse en la cama a causa del acercamiento del Slytherin que estiraba su mano acercándole la botella:

No temas Granger – sonrió él al ver como la muchacha se tapaba ahora con las sabanas sus piernas, ya que su falda se había subido y no deseaba que el platino viera cosas que no debería ver- Jamas dejaría que tu cuerpo sucio falleciera en mi cama-

En tu que?!- respondió la castaña abriendo los ojos, volviendo a explorar la recamara

Haber Granger que tienes problemas auditivos o no entiendes el significado de lo que dije- dijo irónicamente Draco- Estas en mi habitación.

Que yo estoy...yo estoy- Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que oía- en tu que?..

Hay aun no entiendo por que te llaman las mas inteligente de Hogwarts si no logras comprender una sola palabra de lo que te digo- Draco suspiro cansado- En mi habitación Granger, mi h-a-b-i-t-a-c-i-o-n, comprendes así?-

Hermione sintió como su rostro iba subiendo de temperatura, en un impulso de rabia tomó una almohada y se la arrojó en plena cara a Draco, este la miró con aire vengativo pero se quedo quieto, no devolvió el golpe:

No soy idiota Malfoy, no te das cuenta que no entiendo por que yo llegue a tu habitación- Hermione mientras decía estas palabras trataba de resolver ese enigma- Es ilógico que yo este aquí! Que sucede....- Hermione tomo una de las conclusiones que cruzaban de su cabeza- ME embrujaste cierto, maldito animal ya te las veras cuando yo....- la castaña comenzó a buscar entre su falda la varita pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Draco sonreía, se levantó de la cama y dejo la botella en el velador, para luego tomar:

Esto es lo que buscas, Granger?- preguntó Draco con cara inocente

Devuélveme eso Malfoy!- Hermione olvidándose de su falda y todo eso salió del rincón y se acercó a Draco, intentando quitarle la varita, pero lamentablemente no llego muy lejos, ya que el dolor de cabeza volvió a surgir y cayó en la cama.

El rubio miró a la castaña eh hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sin esperar estiro su brazo y tomo la botella, y sin preguntar se acercó a Hermione, aferró su cabeza firme y le puso como una mamadera la botella entre sus labios, obligándola a tomar el contenido.

Hermione quedó con los ojos abiertos sin hacer nada, solo tomaba la pócima sin reclamar, hasta que el Slytherin la soltó y se alejó del lugar llevando la botella a su cómoda.

La castaña, aun con un sabor amargo en su paladar, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, aun no se explicaba por que estaba acostada en la cama del rubio y menos se acordaba de cómo rayos habían llegado:

Que paso Malfoy?-

Draco al oír la voz de la muchacha, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a sentar en la silla, tomando aire y suspirando comenzó a contarle todo a Hermione:

FLASH BACK

Tu eras el de mis visiones tú eres el que veo en esas visiones, tu tienes ese dragón, tú eres... tu Malfoy-

Granger, que hablas- dijo él acercándose - Granger, hey Granger reacciona, que te pasa, Granger?, Granger?-

Draco tomó a Hermione con uno de sus brazos evitando la caída, mientras que con el otro le palmeaba la mejilla:

Granger, oye Granger reacciona- Draco un poco nervioso por la situación le hablaba mientras miraba hacia los pasillos, para ver si alguien venía por ahí- Oye Granger despierta- Draco sintió que su cuerpo sudaba, a causa del puro nerviosismo que le causaba que alguno de los de su casa lo encontraran ahí con Hermione "Sangre Sucia" Granger en sus brazos, seria un desastre total:

Y ahora que hago- pensó el rubio- la dejo tirada aquí! ,creo que es la mejor idea- Draco sintió como su conciencia le decía- no esta bien, aunque sea una sangre sucia apestosa, rata de biblioteca, entrometida sin remedio y causadora de mis últimos problemas, es mujer y no la puedo dejar aquí- el rubio suspiro- Pero entonces que hago, por Dios Draco Malfoy piensa algo antes de que alguien se atraviese por aquí, ah ya se que hacer, la llevo a la enfermería no es obvio? donde mas podría estar- la tomó firmemente sobre sus brazos y la cargó, hasta que paro en medio del camino:

Pero que estúpido soy, si la dejo en la enfermería creerán que yo le hice algo y eso me mete en problemas y tener una reunión con McGonagall no me parece para nada interesante y además después tragarme todo el discurso de Weasel y luego el de cara rajada Potter que a costa de mi va a tratar de hacer una de sus escenas de salvador- Draco respiró fuerte, miró hacia los lados y tomando con fuerza a Hermione avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, mirando siempre a los lados para ver si había alguien que lo siguiera o que pasara por su camino- No queda otro remedio tendré que llevarla conmigo- Draco volvió su cara a la de Hermione que seguía igual de pálida:

Que manera de dar problemas sangre sucia- luego de mirarla un rato avanzó de nuevo, cargando como si no tuviera ningún peso encima, sus pasos eran rápidos pero certeros, mientras que su mirada se posaba cada ciertos momentos en alguna de las esquinas del lugar, observando si alguna mirada impertinente los seguía.

Dobló unas cuantas veces, escabulléndose de la gente que caminaba por algún pasillo continuo, hasta que logró divisar el atajo que él siempre tomaba, sonrió para sí y aceleró su paso hasta llegar al frente de un candelabro como todos los otros del pasillo, solo que su color era un poco mas desgastado, Draco se paro enfrente, y depositó a Hermione en el suelo para luego girar sobre sus talones y quedar enfrente del candelabro que iluminaba débilmente el lugar, Draco giró su cabeza dos veces para ver si había algún espía por ahí, pero para su suerte él estaba solo, sonrió y volvió su mirada gris al candelabro, levantó su mano y con un solo movimiento las velas del candelabro se apagaron, acercó su mano a este y lo giró, sin aviso la Muralla comenzó a transformares en una suave tela por donde se lograba ver un túnel bastante iluminado.

Draco satisfactoriamente tomó su bolso y con un ágil movimiento volvió a cargar el cuerpo de Hermione sobre sus brazos avanzando con este por la tela, para luego detrás de ella mover solo sus dedos para que esa textura tan delgada volviera a verse sólida como una roca.

El platino siguió como si nada por el camino, sin mirar nada en especial y con la mente en blanco, llevando tranquilamente el cuerpo de la Grynffindor que respiraba de una forma mas pausada.

Draco fijo su mirada en la salida que daba justo en un oscuro y frío pasaje del castillo donde solo se lograban ver grandes telares colgados de diferentes tonos que trataban de alegrar el tétrico ambiente, el rubio suspiro un poco y avanzó quedando enfrente de un cuadro enmarcado con el retrato de un hombre joven con finos rasgos que miraba el techo:

La astucia es mi lema sin importar ninguna consecuencia-

El retrato lo dejó pasar sin siquiera mirarlo, a Draco este gesto no le importó en lo absoluto, solo avanzó hasta llegar como a una antesala donde habían dos hombres sentados jugando cartas, pero al ver a Draco detuvieron su juego y dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, para luego fijarse en el bulto:

Que traes ahí Malfoy?-

No tengo que dar explicaciones mocoso, córrete-

No puedes pasar- tartamudeo uno- Sabes las reglas

Que rata más ingenua, que no sabes que Snape me deja pasara a mi libremente-

Si a ti- respondió el otro muchacho desafiante- pero no a ella.

Bueno les dije que no se metieran en mis asuntos- respondió mas para si que para el resto, saco su varita y apunto al mas grande, susurró solo unas palabras y este quedo estático y con los ojos cerrados, el muchacho que estaba al lado se quedo estático, pero no por el hechizo si no por su amigo, pretendía escapar, pero Malfoy fue mas rápido y lo apunto a él también haciendo que este quedara en el mismo estado que su amigo.

Draco suspiro, guardo su varita y volvió a tomar bien a Hermione avanzando entre los cuerpos de los guardias de la sala alejándose del lugar, cuando estuvo a cierta distancia trono sus dedos, y siguió su camino por las escaleras. Mientras que en otro punto dos tipos volvían a la conciencia, como si nada hubiera pasado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso fue todo Granger- rió el joven viendo la cara de asombro de la Grynffindor

Pero yo ahora- Hermione miraba hacia todos lados con un repentino impulso se levantó de la cama, sin sentir dolor alguno gracias a la poción de Draco, y se dirigió directamente a la puerta, tomo la manilla, la giro, la iba a tirar:

Que vas a hacer Granger?- pregunto un despreocupado Malfoy mientras se balanceaba en su silla.

Que crees tu idiota!- exclamó Hermione, dando vuelta solo su cabeza para ver el reflejo del muchacho- Irme de aquí!-

No creo que sea una buena idea- respondió el Slytherin- Partiendo si no te has dado cuenta Granger son las 8:05 p.m., y si abres esa puerta te verán todos los Slytherin ya que están casi todos reunidos en la sala común así que será medio difícil que salgas de aquí sin ser vista-

La castaña volvió a acelerar su respiración, se mordió el labio inferior, que iba a hacer ahora!, No podía irse por que si no la vería todo el mundo, como salir de la casa de Slytherin, tenia que salir, seguramente Ron la estaría buscando y además sin sumarle todo el enojo y reprimenda que se iba a llevar por su parte, y lo mas importante como se iba a quedar en la pieza de Draco Malfoy!:

Tengo que salir de aquí- susurró la mujer

Creo que eso no será posible hasta la mañana-

QUE!???!- grito la joven dándose la vuelta y acercándose mas a Draco

Lo que oíste- sonrió el de lo mas calmado- primero no dejare que salgas de esta habitación y ver como mi reputación se va al suelo, sabiendo que yo entre a mi habitación a una sangre sucia- se llevo una mano al cabello dejando ver mas a la luz una sonrisa irónica- así que te quedaras aquí-

QUE ESTAS LOCO MALFOY!- Hermione como una salvaje avanzó hacia él y lo tomó del cuello- YO NI MUERTA ME QUEDO UNA NOCHE EN SLYTHERIN Y MENOS EN TU COMPAÑÍA- el rostro de la mucha comenzó a sonrojarse a causa de la rabia- ASI QUE SÁCAME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO-

Draco no pudo evitar reírse lo mas fuerte que pudo, ver ese espectáculo de la desesperación de Hermione era algo realmente gratificaste:

Mira Granger si quieres te dejó la opción de que te tires por la ventana y salgas- su voz cambió repentinamente a un tono sumamente burlesco- y aun mejor si le haces un gran favor a la humanidad aprovechas de morir para yo poder hacer una gran fiesta en tu honor-

Quieres callarte estúpido- Hermione comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro tratando de ver alguna forma de escapar, pero luego de poco menos quemar el piso por mas de quince minutos se dio por vencida y sentándose en el suelo acepto la triste realidad, tendría que pasar la noche en la pieza de Draco Malfoy:

Pues bien Granger después de tu mega espectáculo, vamos a lo que realmente corresponde - Malfoy se paro de su silla y se fue acercando a Hermione- Explícame lo que dijiste en el pasillo-

De que hablas?- respondió ella sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiera

Tu sabes a lo que me refiero- sonrió mientras su cuerpo se acercaba mas al de la castaña-

Hermione se paro instintivamente haciendo que sus pies retrocedieran mientras su cuerpo tiritaba de arriba a abajo:

Qué tienes en el brazo?-

De que hablas?-

Tu...tu tatuaje- preguntó la muchacha parándose luego de que Draco lo hubiera hecho, ya que la miraba contrariado:

Porqué preguntas eso Granger?-

Sólo dímelo, que es?-

Es un dragón- respondió el aun choqueado por el cambio de tema tan brusco que había hecho la Grynffindor:

Qué dragón?- preguntó ella sintiéndose nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada por saber la respuesta del muchacho:

Pero que tiene que ver eso- dijo Malfoy- Eso a ti no te importa sangre sucia

TIENE TODO QUE VER- grito Hermione dejando a flote su nerviosismo- Solo responde por una vez en tu vida Malfoy

Draco observó la cara de aflicción de la Grynffindor:

Es el dragón de los Pendragón-

Hermione escuchó como en cámara lenta lo que había dicho el muchacho, cerro los ojos y logro ver parte de su visión, la del brazo ensangrentado, el tatuaje:

Entonces eras tú-

Era yo que, Granger, yo que?-

El de mis visiones- Hermione de pronto sintió miedo de decir lo que se proponía a decirle- Tu eres el asesino de mis visiones-

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

FIN EL CAPITULO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EL PROXIMO EN DOS DIAS MAS, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! AH Y PARA LOS QUE NO TIENE CUENTA YA DESBLOQUE LO DE LOS REVIEWS ASI QUE AHORA PUEDE OPINAR CUALQUIERA, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, ETC.

CHAU UN BESO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!.


	6. Dejo de ser un Malfoy Eh olvidado que so...

Dejo de ser un Malfoy..... Eh olvidado que soy Hermione Granger 

**Taeko: **_Bueno ahora se viene algo muy interesante en al noche, así que léelo, lo del colgante, bueno sabremos un poco, pero no mucho ya que como habrás leído en el mundo mágico no constan con mucha información, pero se irá develando a través de los capítulos. Bueno gracias por el reviews y sigue dejando tu opinión o sugerencia._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_Jejeje lo del asesino se verá mas adelante, lo único que te puedo decir como pista es que Draco a descubierto a través de las visiones (lee el capitulo para que entiendas) algo muy importante que le cambiará un poco las cosas, bueno ahora veras lo que sucede, que no es menor. Espero que sigas dejando tu opinión y gracias por todos tus reviews._

**DaMaDeLInFiErNo: **_Gracias por al opinión, ahora quedará en mas intriga te lo aseguro, espero recibir mas reviews tuyos y gracias por este y sigue la historia._

**Hitomi Felton: **_jejeje no te preocupes por los de los reviews de los capítulos anteriores, pero ahora podrás dejar para este, bueno lo de la noche ahora verás que sucedió y gracias por eso de deleitarte, eso demuestra que hasta ahora parece que voy bien con la historia._

**blakis girl: **_Gracias por lo de genial, eso me alienta mucho y espero tener tu apoyo ya que uno cuando escribe necesita aliento si no le da lata escribir, espero tener mas reviews tuyos, con opiniones, sugerencias o dudas que tengas, abrazos._

_....................................................................................................................................._

El aire en la habitación era cada vez más denso, ninguno de los dos se movía de su posición, la chica tenía puesta una mano en su boca tratando de ahogar un grito, ya que lo que recién sus labios habían confesado no era lo que ella realmente quería decir.

Mientras que el rubio estaba estático, mudo, sorprendido, con la última frase que había dicho la castaña retumbándole en sus oídos, en su cabeza, en todo su ser.

Los minutos cada vez se sentían mas y más lentos, ambos jóvenes no sabían si era mejor hablar o quedarse ahí hasta que amaneciera, y que cada uno tomará su camino y se olvidaran del asunto de una vez por todas y seguir con sus vidas como antes, borrando todos los sucesos de sus cabezas, pero sabían que eso era imposible, ya lo habían intentado y no podían ya que por una extraña razón cuando se alejaban o creían alejarse algo los volvía a unir.

Las explicaciones para Draco eran tan necesarias como si su aire dependiera de eso, las declaraciones de la Grynffindor eran duras y crudas ah sus oídos, además ya eran dos veces que lo acusaba de los mismo, y el muchacho aun no sabía el porque, por diferentes razones no pudo en otra ocasión sacarle la respuesta, ya que ella rehuía su presencia, pero ahora la situación era diferente, ella no podría escapar por que estaba en un territorio que era completamente suyo, donde el movía las piezas, donde él disponía y manejaba la situación a su antojo:

Por que te quedas muda?- susurró él- sabes que tienes que darme una explicación Granger- Malfoy volvió su rostro y con una mirada severa continuo- sabes que debes explicar todo lo que has dicho, lo sabes-

Hermione oyó la débil orden que le daba el muchacho, sin rudeza, solo con un tono de cierta impaciencia y deseo de saber, aunque su mirada la sentía sobre su cabeza, era fría, pero no burlesca, solo fría, que le causaba temor.

La castaña levantó el rostro, y miró a Draco, se paró de la forma más firme que pudo, tomo aire y se dirigió a él:

Se que te debo una explicación- Hermione trató de que su voz sonara segura y firme, y lo logró- Pero no esperes mucho, ya que hay cosas que ni yo misma comprendo-

Draco levantó una ceja, y cruzó los brazos, en señal de atención:

Te escucho-

Hermione luego de dar un estruendoso respiro, volvió sus ojos directamente a él, chocando así con su rostro y comenzó:

No se como todo esto comenzó- Hermione levantó un poco sus brazos y se los llevo por detrás de su cuello, internándolos debajo de su voluminoso cabello, tomo una suave cadena y buscó a tientas el broche, para luego sacar de su alto cuello la brillante gema blanca que colgaba en él, la miró unos segundos y luego la posó en una de sus palmas y estiró el brazo, alcanzándola hacia el Slytherin que ahora la miraba un poco confuso:

Quizás el punto de inicio fue cuando compré este pendiente- Hermione volvió su brazo y apretó el colgante sobre su pecho- Fue solo unos días antes de entrar a Hogwarts, en una tienda de antigüedades del callejón Diagon, estaban haciendo una exhibición sobre objetos con algún antecedente histórico, y lo vi ahí- hizo una sonrisa al recordar el agrado que le provocó cuando lo encontró, pero ahora lo único que desearía sería jamás haberlo visto en toda su vida- y me gustó y lo compré ya que no era de gran valor por lo que me explicó la vendedora.

La muchacha no pudo evitar parar un momento y se sentó en la cama, y a causa del frío tomó una de las sabanas y la posó sobre sus piernas.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se sentó enfrente de ella, en la silla que había ocupado hace solo unos momentos:

Bueno luego de eso llego el día de regreso a Hogwarts, y fue ahí cuando sucedió algo extraño, en realidad no sé que te paso a ti- suspiro nuevamente- pero por lo menos a mí me sucedió algo que aun no le encuentro explicación, cuando tú tomaste esta piedra en tus manos- su voz tembló un poco- mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras sentía como me golpeaban en mi estómago, además de tener la sensación de que alguien me estirara el rostro y me jalara hacia atrás, mientras que miles de agujas se clavaban en mi cabeza, para luego ver destellos de luces traspasar mis ojos- sin poder evitarlo se llevo las manos al rostro y sintió como unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. La situación para ella era muy difícil, casi no la soportaba, no aguantaba más.

Draco sintió un cierto temblor por su espalda al escuchar los gemidos de Granger, jamas se hubiera imaginado a Hermione Granger llorando, una mujer tan fuerte como ella llorando, era casi insensato, y menos aún al frente de él.

Sin poder evitarlo se levantó de su silla y se agachó en el suelo, enfrente de la Grynffindor, y estirando uno de sus brazos le levanto el rostro.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la fría piel de Draco en su mejilla, cerró con mas fuerza sus ojos, no deseaba que él la viera así, en ese estado, ya que seguramente él se aprovecharía de esto para luego burlarse de ella. Sin aguantar abrió los ojos.

El platino despejo el rostro de la joven, quitando unos molestos cabellos que se posaban cerca de sus ojos, estos estaban fuertemente sellados, sonrió para sí, sabía que ella era orgullosa, y que no quería que él la viera en ese estado, pero no tomo en cuenta ese detalle, y con un arranque de ternura que no era para nada típico en él, deslizó sus largos dedos por la mejilla de la joven, haciendo círculos en su cara, acariciándole el rostro, tratando de consolar un poco aquel dolor que ella portaba.

Hermione se topó con una mirada, dulce, sin rencor, quedó un poco choqueda al sentir como el Slytherin le acariciaba el rostro, sin ninguna preocupación. Su ensimismamiento duro solo unos segundos, ya que sin querer corrió el rostro hacia atrás, alejando la caricia del joven de cabellos largos, pero para su sorpresa él con rapidez y suavidad volvió a atraer su rostro, poniéndolo más cercano al suyo, mientras que las yemas de sus delgados dedos desprendían un roce que ni siquiera ella podría a ver rechazado.

La suavidad de la piel de Hermione lo tenía paralizado, deseaba acariciar su rostro, tener cerca esa ternura y naturalidad que ella desprendía, algo que era tan ajeno en su vida. En esos momentos se olvido de sus prejuicios, de su padre, de su apellido, de sus "amigos", solo disfrutaba con tenerla a ella tan cercana, no sabía por que, pero no deseaba alejarse, quería consolarla, quería acurrucarla, quería empaparse de esa naturalidad que para él era algo tan irreal.

Con sus manos le enmarco el rostro, la miró directamente a sus ojos, estos estaban vidriosos y confusos, pero no alegaban, solo miraban extrañados. Él sonrió como un niño cuando esta entre los brazos de su madre, y sin soltarla murmuro:

Continúa-

Hermione como una pequeña asintió con la cabeza y sin pensarlo ni predeterminarlo le dedicó una feliz sonrisa:

Bueno luego de eso- su rostro volvió a agacharse.

Draco corrió sus cabellos, poniéndolos detrás de sus orejas, mientras que su cabeza se agachaba haciendo chocar su frente con la de Hermione:

Tranquila, si quieres no me lo digas aún- pensó un momento antes de hablar- Hay una solución para que yo sepa todo, pero no sé si tu querrás.

La aludida sonrió entre la oscuridad, él no la noto:

Mejor así- contesto en un tono bajo- Dime que debo hacer.

Él se levantó, dejando a Hermione un poco triste, no sabía por que deseaba que el muchacho no se hubiera alejado jamas, realmente había olvidado que era Draco Malfoy el que la había acariciado, se había olvidado que no estaba en su casa, si no que en Slytherin, se había olvidado que ella era Hermione Granger.

Draco abrió nuevamente el cajón de sus pociones y tomó una botella larga en forma de espiral, con una sustancia roja candente. La aferró en sus dedos y se volvió hacia Hermione que se aferraba mas a la sábana y tiritaba un poco, el muchacho lo notó, sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntó hacia la chimenea, donde al instante se encendieron las llamas:

Gracias- exclamó Hermione

El solo sonrió de lado, mientras su largo cabello se soltaba totalmente de su moño, dejando escapar unos pequeños bucles en las puntas. Con paso rápido avanzó el trecho que le quedaba y se agachó, entregándole a Hermione la botella:

Bébela entera-

Ella sin dudar un minuto la destapó, y la acercó a sus labios, sintiendo como una sustancia caliente bajaba por su garganta:

Ahora dame tu mano- le dijo el Slytherin estirando su palma.

La castaña sacó su mano que estaba escondida debajo de la sábana, un poco nerviosa, media dubitativa poso su palma junto a la de él.

Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y cerró los ojos, susurrando unas palabras que Hermione no pudo oír.

Pasaron unos minutos, él seguía en la misma postura, mientras que ella solo transpiraba fuertemente, y sentía como su mano estaba poco menos pegada a la de Malfoy. Hermione comenzó a preocuparse, era demasiado tiempo que él estaba así, iba a sacar su mano, cuando él abrió los ojos, como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño, su rostro seguía aún suave y simpático:

Ya lo sé todo, lo vi todo- bajo su mirada a la otra mano de Hermione que aún sujetaba el pendiente- No es necesario que me digas nada mas, ni que me des una explicación.

Lo siento-

No tienes que sentir nada- respondió él haciendo una mueca de lado- no es culpa tuya, es por lo que tienes en tu mano-

Hermione abrió su mano, y vio como el colgante brillaba con mas fuerza:

Por que lo dices?-

Por que sé de donde proviene ese colgante- dijo él con espontaneidad

Como?-

Lo que oíste- repentinamente él separó su mano de la de ella y se arremango su túnica dejando ver en su brazo izquierdo el tatuaje de dragón:

Yo soy un Pendragón, Granger- miró su brazo- no de línea directa, ya que a través de los años la sangre se va depurando, pero si tengo cierta conexión con la dinastía- respiro fuertemente, sin levantar la mirada- Por que crees que tiene tanto prestigio mi familia?, no es solo por el dinero y todo eso- sonrió pícaramente- bueno igual influye bastante ya que todo se compra con dinero, pero también por que somos los descendientes más directos de esa familia, y aquí en Inglaterra son sumamente importantes-

La castaña miraba con detenimiento el tatuaje, y no pudo evitar posar su dedos delineando el dibujo:

Pero que sabes del colgante?- dijo ella mientras giraba un poco su cabeza al ritmo que su yema giraba a través del ojo del dragón.

Ese colgante perteneció a Ginebra, la esposa de Arturo- cerró un momento los ojos para recordar un poco- Fue un regalo de bodas, no se sabe mucho de él, solo que la Dama del Lago lo hizo con el afán de que Ginebra ayudará a Arturo cuando este tuviera problemas-

Pero que tiene que ver eso con las visiones?-

No lo sé- respondió él con los dedos de Hermione aún en su antebrazo- Tengo algunas conclusiones, pero no las diré hasta que este seguro, por eso tendremos que descubrirlo.

Pero como?-

No lo se, pero tendremos que hacerlo-

Tengo miedo...- susurró Hermione en voz alta.

No debes tenerlo- dijo él, tomándole nuevamente el rostro, acercándolo demasiado al suyo:

No ahora... que estas conmigo- la mirada del joven buscaba la de Hermione desesperadamente.

Hermione lograba sentir su refrescante aliento sobre su rostro, mientras su perfume la empapaba por completo, las finas manos del Slytherin la tenía sujeta de forma delicada, una se posaba ahora al final de su cuello, mientras la otra jalaba lentamente su mentón al suyo, acercándose cada vez más.

**.....................................................................................................................................**

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO, BUENO LO DEJE EN SUSPENSO, JEJEJEJE, SE DARÁN O NO EL BESO DRACO Y HERMS?, QUE PASARÁ DURANTE LA NOCHE?, QUE PASARÁ CUANDO HERMIONE VEA A RON?, ESO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO,


	7. Solo al Primer Roce

Solo al Primer Roce. 

**ELENA: **_Gracias el apoyo siempre para mi es muy bien recibido, espero que sigas leyendo y espero tu opinión en los siguientes capítulos, besos y abrazos._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_Jejeje exactamente como tu lo dijiste Draco no es directo descendiente por que es un pariente lejano de Arturo, solo por eso. Me agrada mucho que te guste mi fic, y espero que te guste este capitulo que me costo mucho hacer, bueno espero tu fiel opinión que me encanta recibir. Pobre Ron, a mi también me da pena, pero veremos que pasa con él durante la historia, bueno abrazos y muchos besos._

**erica: **_Gracias por la opinión, no puedo negar que hay cierta relación con lo que tu dices acerca del colgante, pero eso lo veras en el resto de capítulos que quedan, y si claro que actualizare así que no te preocupes por eso bueno un abrazote espero tus opiniones para los siguientes capítulos, besos._

**Hitomi Felton: **_Bueno por lo de Pasiones Incontrolables ya subí un capitulo y espero que lo leas y dejes tu opinión, Jajaja mil disculpas por lo mala de dejar así el capitulo, pero creo que sirvió bastante ya que este capitulo el que esta ahora da mucho mas espacio para ese momento que deje inconcluso en el anterior así que léelo y espero que te guste ya que me costo mucho escribirlo!. Una pregunta que es el cnt, no entiendo jejejejeje, bueno muchas gracias por tus opiniones un abrazote y mil saludos._

**Karon: **_Hola niña! Jajaja, gracias por el review!, la intriga reinara en esta historia así que anda preparando motores, Jajaja y lee este capitulo ya que pasaran DEMASIADAS COSUTAS!. Bueno un abrazote muy grande y espero tu review de este capítulo.._

El rostro de la Grynffindor cambio rotundamente de color, ya que al sentir al rubio tan cerca de ella sus mejillas reaccionaron al instante, delatando su nerviosismo, ya que el color aumento notablemente.

Sin poder evitarlo mordió un poco su labio inferior, presionándolo con fuerza, mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises, buscando sus ojos color avellana, tratado de transmitir lo que él sentía en esos momentos, deseando que ella también lo sintiera. Sujetaba su mentón con sus largos dedos, cada vez con mas presión, para que la castaña no se alejara en ningún momento de él.

El Slytherin movía sus pupilas de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar la mirada de una avergonzada y paralizada Hermione, que la esquivaba de forma rotunda, pero sutil; pero su aguante no duró mucho, ya que él la encontró, justo al momento que ella mordía su labio, sonrío al notar ese gesto, pero a la vez deseo mas llegar a su boca, que estaba entre abierta, cosa que lo enloquecía mas.

Draco, en esos momentos, se olvido de que era un Malfoy, se olvido que a la persona que pretendía besar era una asquerosa sangre sucia y además Grynffindor, amiga de su enemigo eterno, el famoso Harry Potter:

Malfoy...- susurro Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos, suplicando que la dejará ir él, por que ella por si misma no podía.

Silencio...- respondió el Slytherin ante la suplica de la Grynffindor, la cual cerró los ojos, aceptando que lo que pedía era inútil.

El rubio se quedó concentrado mirándola, por un largo rato, sin cortar el contacto visual en ningún minuto. Con su mano aun en su cuello, lo acaricio con sus yemas, de forma delicada, grabando cada sensación que pasaba por él cuando rozaba su piel contra la de Hermione, mientras sentía la mirada ya casi rendida de la joven hacia él.

En ese instante no podría decir exactamente lo que decía la mirada de la chica, pero sabia que no era ni de temor ni de asco, lo cual le dio un poco mas de seguridad:

Malfoy....- susurró la muchacha mirando su pálido rostro, mientras tanto tomaba firmemente el brazo del chico, haciendo un último intento por detener lo inevitable- yo creo...-

No hables ahora....- le susurró el joven acercando completamente su rostro hacia el de Hermione, colocando su mejilla junto a la de ella:

por favor....- la mano que antes reposaba en el cuello de Hermione, bajo suavemente por la espalda de esta, la cual tirito al sentir el contacto que el joven le proporcionaba por encima de su ropa:

ahora no....- su mano paso por la cintura de la castaña, haciendo el camino por su curvatura, mientras que su palma hacia un suave pero profundo roce, para luego buscar su brazo, encontrando su codo, deslizando su mano fría y ágil por encima del cubierto antebrazo, el cual libero de la molesta ropa, levantando con sus dedos la manga de su blusa, para sentir su piel, tan tersa, que hacia que se le crisparan sus propios vellos, jugueteo un poco con sus dedos, moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo su piel, escuchando la respiración de la muchacha que cada vez se hacia mas agitada, hasta que deseo sentir sus dedos entre los suyos, así que busco su mano, bajando la suya, buscando la de ella que estaba cerrada, impidiéndole la entrada.

Con delicadeza y destreza Draco logro separar los dedos de Hermione utilizando los suyos, logrando abrir su mano, que era delgada y estaba un poco sudada

Con su mano la seco un poco, para que luego sus dedos encajaran en los de ellas, los cuales cedieron sin hacer ningún reclamo:

H-e-r....- apretó sus dedos contra los de la castaña, sintiendo algo que se interponía entre sus palmas, algo tibio y suave:

m-i-o .....- susurraba su nombre, mientras un pequeño destello salía por sus manos, que estaban unidas.

La gema que aún seguía reposando en la mano de la Grynffindor sintió el contacto de ambas pieles, y reaccionó a ellas, fundiéndose entre sus manos, quedando plana, casi imperceptible al tacto de ambos, transformándose en una brillante sustancia.

La pequeña sustancia recorrió las manos de los jóvenes, sin que ellos sintieran su textura, enrrolllándose en ellas, como una cuerda, uniéndolas a ambas, para que no se separan, para que vivieran ese momento sin interrupciones, para que lo vivieran solo ellos dos.

Draco tomó de forma completa la mano de Hermione, sin ningún obstáculo ahora, sintiendo que sus manos eran solo una.

Movió su cara, rozando la suave piel de una impresionada castaña, hasta dejar su nariz junto a la pecosa nariz de Hermione, la cual ahora miraba con ansiedad.

El Slytherin movió un poco su cabeza, provocando una intencionada caricia entre ambas narices, para luego volver a mirar esos grandes ojos que deseosos lo miraban a él, volvió a bajar la mirada, para encontrarse con una elegante boca, la cual provocó un nerviosismo dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo como miles de mariposas pasaban por su estómago, mientras que sus blancas mejillas ahora se teñían de un suave rojo. No aguantó mas, y acaricio de forma muy leve los labios de la muchacha, la cual cerró los ojos, disfrutando el pequeño roce:

Ginebra.....- murmuró Draco de forma involuntaria, como si algo lo hubiera obligado a decir ese nombre, pero el momento era demasiado especial para tomar atención a aquello, así que sin esperar acercó sus labios a los de la castaña, uniéndolos a un compás perfecto y sereno, logrando percibir el calor que estos transmitían, degustando el dulce sabor que proporcionaban, percatándose de la textura aterciopelada que tenían.

Draco percibía el temblor de esos labios ajenos entre medio de los suyos, y tratando de que calmar ese temblor, llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de la muchacha, acariciándola, tratando de reconfortarla con esa caricia, haciendo suaves círculos en la perfecta mejilla, y lo logró, ya que la aludida comenzó a liberarse, a disfrutar del momento, haciéndolo disfrutar a él también, que sentía la ternura que ella transmitía con esa caricia tan intima, tan poco común que alguien se la proporcionara a él.

La castaña sentía como el corazón se le salía por la boca al probar esos labios, que acariciaban los suyos con destreza y suavidad, como si fueran el más fino tesoro, disfrutando cada movimiento que él hacia con su boca, alabando dentro de sí sus labios, alabando su piel, alabando su pelo suave que le acariciaba ahora sus mejillas, alabando a ese hombre que la besaba como jamas la habían besado en su vida.

Sin detenerse, Hermione tomó la mano con la cual tenía la de Draco y la acercó a su pecho, sosteniéndola aún con mas firmeza, dándole un mensaje oculto bajo un apretón de muñecas, presionándola a la vez al pecho del Slytherin, para que él también sintiera lo que ella vivía en esos momentos, el percibió aquel mensaje, y como respuesta cargo mas su cuerpo al de ella, aportándole calor a la frágil humanidad de Hermione, dejando caer sus cabellos sobre el rostro de la Grynffindor, mientras que ella apoyaba su mano libre sobre el fuerte cuello de Draco.

El beso cada vez pedía mas profundidad, ya que los protagonistas de aquello necesitaban sentirse mas unidos, y requerían que esta simple caricia, esa simple unión de labios, los fundiera a ambos en algo inseparable, y así sucedió, quedando Hermione completamente recostada sobre la cama del Slytherin, sin moverse, sintiendo el aroma de Draco recorrer todo su cuerpo, siguiendo aun ese beso que parecía que jamas acabaría y que anhelaban que nunca acabara.

Sin aviso la luz volvió a encenderse a través de sus dedos, sin que ellos lo notaran, hasta que sus mentes fueran transportadas hacia otro plano diferente al que vivían en esos momentos, interrumpiendo el momento de gozo que fluía entre ambos.

Sus mentes viajaron juntas a través del tiempo, llegando a una época en especial, donde algo similar a lo que ellos vivían estaba sucediendo.

Una mujer apareció en escena, era de cabello largo, trenzado y rubio, mientras que una diadema de plata reinaba encima de su cabeza, adornando su bello rostro pálido, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios de un rojo intenso que la hacían parecer una verdadera muñeca. Era muy alta, a la vez delgada y con semblante noble. Pero ahora su rostro se veía con un semblante coqueto a causa del hombre que la tenía tomada de la cintura.

Este era de rostro juvenil, con una barba castaña, que cubría sus mejillas que eran de un tono mate, mientras que sus cabellos, largos y ondulados, de un tono café muy claro, caían sobre sus fuertes hombros. Él también llevaba una diadema, pero más gruesa que la de la mujer.

Ambos se veían felices, sonreían nerviosos, a causa de la posición en la que estaban, uno abrazado del otro, él con sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras que ella apoyaba sus brazos en sus hombros, jugando de vez en cuando con sus bucles.

Él la miró directamente a sus ojos, de un celeste intenso, con un placer apunto de estallar, mientras que su mano ahora se posaba en su pecho, el cual era extremadamente pálido, donde solo resaltaba _un fino colgante con una gema blanca, que brillaba cada vez mas cuando la mano de él estaba próxima_:

Arturo- le habló ella, tomándole su rostro con una de sus manos, sintiendo su barba suave rozarle sus finos dedos - tanto tiempo de espera-

Arturo sonrió y la acercó mas a él:

Lo sé, pero todo resulto como creíamos que sería- ella sonrió con todo su rostro, pero repentinamente este volvió a oscurecerse- Que sucede?- preguntó el Rey asustado por el cambio repentino de su mujer:

Temo por tu vida Arturo...- respondió Ginebra, bajando la mirada, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

No temas Ginebra...No temas- sonrió él seguro, mientras que con su mano quitaba la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de la reina- Todo estará bien, te lo aseguró -.

Eso espero Arturo- levanto su rostro, viendo fijo al Rey, mientras que ahora con sus dos manos tomaba las mejillas de este, y con voz seria y afligida, tratando de dejarle en claro a su esposo que lo iba a decir era enserio- Si no Arturo, yo moriría -

Tras cruzar unas miradas ambos rostro se acercaron juntándose en un beso de felicidad plena.

La luz cesó su brillo y la cuerda que unía las manos comenzó a recogerse quedando de nuevo en el centro de la palma de Hermione, para luego volver a tomar su forma circular y sólida.

La última caricia entre sus labios termino, separándose un poco para lograr verse el uno al otro.

Draco abrió los ojos primero, y levantó solo unos centímetros su rostro, para no separarse mas de lo debido de ella, solo para ver los ojos de Hermione, que se demoraban en abrirse, haciendo que los nervios del rubio comenzaran a triturarse a causa de la ansiedad, pero solo fue un tiempo psicológico, ya que realmente ella no se demoro demasiado en abrirlos, sus pupilas brillaban e irradiaban alegría, mientras que su boca delineaba una suave sonrisa, esto a Draco lo alegro como jamas pensó que pasaría, pero su momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por la propia voz de Hermione:

¿También los viste?- su semblante cambió rotundamente, volviendo al de la normal Hermione Granger.

Si- respondió sin separarse de ella- los vi.

Pero que rayos significa todo esto- cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo, y sin quererlo abrazo mas el cuello de Draco- por que sucede to....- su voz fue interrumpida por unos golpes que venían desde a fuera de la habitación.

Draco sorprendido levantó la cara mirando hacia la puerta, para bajar de nuevo la cabeza y mirar a Hermione quien permanecía asustada bajo su cuerpo. En un impulso se arrodillo en la cama y jalo a Hermione hacia arriba:

Draco quieres abrir la puerta por favor- una voz femenina se oía retumbar en la habitación.

La castaña como un muñeco que es tironeado por un chico quedo enfrente de Draco, demasiado cerca, lo miró desafiante, mientras que su piel reclamaba, a base de cosquilleos, estar mas cerca del Slytherin.

El rubio sufrió lo mismo que Hermione, la miro a los ojos sabiendo que ella pasaba por lo mismo, sin esperar poso un brazo por su cintura y la acercó a él, quedando nariz con nariz nuevamente:

Draco se que estas, ábreme por favor!- la voz femenina se notaba ansiosa por entrar.

El Slytherin gruño al oírla, y sin poder evitarlo, solo rozo los labios de la muchacha con los suyos, para luego incorporarse y tomando la mano de Hermione la llevo al ropero, abrió la puerta y la deposito adentro:

No hagas ni el menor ruido- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El rubio, con apuro se arregló su camisa y tiro su largo cabello hacia atrás, con mal humor se acercó a su puerta, girando la manecilla para dejar ver a una joven de unos 16 años, que lo miraba sonriente con sus ojos de un tono ambarino, mientras le coqueteaba al mismo tiempo moviendo uno de sus mechones rojizos:

Hola Draco - la muchacha posó una de sus manos en su pecho- que ahora no tengo permitida la entrada a tu cuarto-

Samantha- suspiró él, tomándole la mano para sacarla de su pecho- Hasta cuando insistirás con lo mismo?- sin esperar la respuesta giró sobre sus talones entrando nuevamente a su habitación, obviamente seguido por la joven.

Pero Draco como quieres que no insista si aún no me das una explicación- recriminó ella

¿Explicación?- preguntó él dudando de una forma irónica- ¿De qué?-

De lo nuestro, de que otra cosa mas crees que estoy hablando-

¿Nuestro?- sonrió para sí, y se volvió a la muchacha, quedando enfrente de ella, puso cara de pensativo, mientras arrugaba su ceño y se llevaba un dedo a sus labios en signo de duda- Alguna vez hubo un nuestro?-

CLARO QUE LO HUBO DRACO!- gritó ella totalmente indignada

Yo creo que no Samantha- respondió el calmado alejándose de nuevo de ella- Mira por que si fuera por eso, en el momento que nuestro supuesto compromiso estaba vigente, a la vez estaba tu compromiso con Blaise, con Dickinson, con Fletcher y unos cuantos otros- rió un poco- No sabía que ese nuestro involucrara a mas de 2 personas, es curioso, yo pensaba que las parejas eran de dos, no de mas de 4, al menos que yo fuera homosexual, cosa que obviamente no soy-

Pero Draco tu sabes que yo luego los deje por estar contigo- reclamó la muchacha

Mira Samantha- le respondió él sin darse la vuelta- cuando algo es mío, es solo mío, no de dos o de tres, tu nunca fuiste algo que yo consideraré de mi propiedad, así que nunca nos unió nada- con sus manos peino su cabello-

Pero Draco-

Pero nada, fin de la conversación- repuso él- ahora si me disculpas me proponía a dormir así que por favor sal de mi pieza y cierra la puerta-

La joven no repuso mas, con la cabeza gacha dio unas cuantas zancadas para luego cerrar la puerta dejando la habitación en silencio.

Hermione abrió la puerta y salió del ropero un poco desordenada, avanzando hacia la cama se arregló su cabello y su blusa, mirando la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación de la serpiente.

Él no se movió de su lugar, hasta que vio de reojo como la muchacha abría la cama y se metía dentro de ella, le sorprendió ese reaccionar de la castaña, pero no dijo nada, solo la miró un momento, mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en la suave almohada y cerraba los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada.

El Slytherin suspiró y luego acercándose a su ropero saco una suave manta, la que le serviría para taparse en su cómodo sillón de cuero, el cual le incitó a un tranquilo y muy feliz sueño.

.....................................................................................................................................FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO, HAY QUE ME COSTO ESCRIBIRLO, ES EL QUE MÁS ME AH COSTADO HASTA EL MOEMNTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EL PRÓXIMO SE VENDRÁ UN POCO DENSO A CAUSA DEL ENCONTRÓN DE RON CON HERMIONE ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN.

ADEMÁS A LOS QUE QUIEREN LEER OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS, **PASIONES INCONTROLABLES**, QUE TAMBIÉN INCLUYE _DRACO/HERMIONE _ENTRE OTRAS PAREJAS YA AH SIDO ACTUALIZADA CON SU 10 CAPÏTULO ASI QUE LEEANLA QUE ESTA MUY BUENA. ADIOS MUCHOS BESOS

**VIVA MASSU MI NUEVO IDOLO, GRACIAS POR TU GARRA EN LA CANCHA Y POR DARNOS TANTA FELICIDAD A LOS CHILENOS!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Jamás se volverá a Repetir Quizás

Jamás se volverá a Repetir... Quizás. 

**angel-gotico: **_Muchas gracias por lo de maravillosa, es de gran valor para mi saber que te gusta la historia ya que la hago con real dedicación, por eso demoro a veces un poco ya que trato que quede realmente buena._

_Bueno Hermione no se enojo por lo de la serpiente que vino a visitar a nuestro Draco, realmente no le importo ya que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, además no sentía ni perdida ni ganancia ya que no sabe lo que siente por nuestro Draco aun._

_Bueno me despido con muchos abrazos y no te preocupes por no haber dejado opinión en los capítulos anteriores solo espero que dejes en este! jejejeje nos vemos, y gracias._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_HOLA! Como estas? Espero que bien, gracias por tu review y de pasada gracias por los otros espero que sigas dejándolos._

_Bueno la escena trate de hacerla lo mas real y significativa que pude, me costo pero lo hice jejejejeje._

_Bueno la visión ellos presenciaron la veían desde afuera, ellos veían a Arturo y a Ginebra como espectadores, no estaban dentro de ellos. Y si tiene relación con ellos, en cierta forma mas con Draco que con Hermione._

_Y si Draco esta enamorado de ella, la respuesta es que ninguno de los dos sabe aun que es lo que sienten por el otro(aún :P)._

_Bueno Niña no puedo decir mas ya que eso sé vera en los otros capítulos y estaría revelando información así que tendrás que a leer._

_Besos y abrazos para ti y espero tu habitual y muy bien recibido review._

**Baby B-Girl: **_HOLA NIÑA! Pero mil gracias por tu review, realmente ah sido muy halagador recibir una critica así, y te lo agradezco de corazón, estoy muy feliz. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic ya que yo no lo dejare así que no te preocupes, pero también espero que tu sigas dejando tu opinión, y tienes mucha razón la pareja Draco/ Herms es hermosa. Me alegro que hayas sentido la emoción que tiene el fic, que las palabras logren transmitir el mensaje que tiene eso me alegra y me da ah notar que por lo menos escribo quizás aceptable._

_¡Bueno muchos besos y repito MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO TU REVIEW!._

**Hitomi Felton: **_HOLA NIÑA! No te preocupes por el tamaño de tus reviews al contrario me encanta que dejes tus opiniones ya que para mi son mas que importantes! Especialmente la tuya ya que sigues este fic de sus comienzos y eso se valora, ya que yo valoro mucho tu apoyo._

_Bueno aquí responderé tus dudas; Bueno por lo que veo tu querías que sucediera algo mas, lo lamento pero las cosas tienen que ser calmadas, pero ya veras dentro de los otros capítulos, así que paciencia._

_Bueno lo del tema de las reencarnaciones, tiene algo que ver, estas en cierta forma acertando pero no del todo, no te puedo decir mas ya que si no adelantaría la historia._

_Bueno besos y muchos abrazos y gracias mil gracias por tus reviews y no dudes en dejar tu opinión ya que la esperare deseosa._

**Blakis girl: **_Hola compatriota! Claro que estoy de acuerdo contigo niña VIVA MASSU IDOLO! Todos lloramos con él. Bueno me gusta y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y que dejes tu opinión, leeré tu fic ahora ya que no eh tenido mucho tiempo y ahora si que lo leo y dejo ahí un review, bueno también espero verte en msn ya que te agregare ahora mismo así que nos vemos, Viva MASSU!_

__

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, aún oscura ya que las grandes cortinas verdes impedían que el sol pudiera ingresar tranquilamente por la pieza.

En el costado de la habitación estaba ubicado un enorme sillón de cuero negro, en donde ahora reposaba un joven de 17 años, que con el rostro absolutamente relajado sonreía al dormir, mientras que con su cuerpo enrollaba la suave manta que lo abrigaba del ambiente húmedo de la mañana.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, melosos de seguir su curso, pero avanzaron, haciendo que el reloj interno que llevaba el Slytherin en su cabeza se activara, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos grises y precisos a la oscuridad de su propia pieza.

Con esfuerzo despojo la manta de su cuerpo, ya que aún sentía un poco de frío y se sentó en el sillón, mientras que sus manos restregaban sus ojos haciéndolo reaccionar, para que pudiera dejar el mundo de los sueños atrás. En un acto casi instantáneo recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior, que no era para nada menor, todas las imágenes volvieron a pasar por su cabeza, logrando revivir cada momento que había guardado con tanto recelo dentro de sí, hasta pudo sentir sobre su piel las mismas sensaciones que había sentido solo hace unas horas cuando tenía los labios aterciopelados de la castaña capturados entre los suyos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo tan grato y fresco que permanecía demasiado latente dentro de su cuerpo, y sin programarlo saco su cara de sus manos, levantando su elegante cabeza y miro hacia su cama, entre la barrera que provocaba la poca luz que había dentro del lugar, que no le permitía mirar con absoluta nitidez.

Haciendo un esfuerzo con su vista logro fijar el objetivo, pero solo podía ver un bulto que apenas se movía entremedio de la ancha cama con los doseles tomados.

Con un poco de flojera se incorporo sobre sus pies, y avanzó bajo la alfombra hacia la cama donde reposaba la joven causante de tantos alborotos en el último tiempo de su vida, acercándose de forma sigilosa, casi gatuna, intentando no hacer ruido sobre las tablas del piso, acercándose mas y más a la cama, logrando vislumbrar el pequeño cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas.

Ahí estaba ella frente a su mirada intensa, se encontraba intacta, serena, con los ojos cerrados de forma firme pero relajada, durmiendo plácidamente; sonrió al encontrarla tan feliz entremedio de sus sueños; y luego de mirarla un rato se alejo del lugar para tomar las cuerdas y correr los doseles de su cama, dejando a la muchacha encerrada en su sueño.

Sin esperar fue hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama, y corrió las enormes y finas cortinas, dejando que un débil sol mañanero invadiera toda la habitación, iluminando cada hueco oscuro, haciendo que el lugar volviera tomar forma, menos la burbuja de Hermione, por donde no se filtro ni un solo rayo de sol, que era lo que él deseaba, ya que no era su intención importunar su sueño.

Miró algunos segundos los patios de Hogwarts, viendo a algunos alumnos jugando en los jardines, muy pocos por cierto, ya que era muy temprano y además era sábado, así que nadie acostumbraba levantarse temprano ese día, él tiraba su larga cabellera hacia atrás, despejando así sus pálidas mejillas. Con un bostezo y un estiramiento de brazos se encamino hacia su baño, acercándose a la cortina de su ducha, la cual abrió dejando correr el agua tibia, mientras que con su mano media la temperatura.

Con lentitud comenzó a sacarse su ropa, dejándola en un canasto que luego los elfos retirarían, con un leve temblor a causa del frío que le provocaba estar desnudo, se metió en la ducha, estirando sus manos para probar la temperatura del agua, que a su parecer estaba perfecta, sin esperar dejo que esta recorriera su rostro, pasando luego por su pecho, sus brazos, y sus casi interminables piernas, en un segundo se dio la vuelta dejando que el agua actuara sobre su largo cabello platino, que se mojaba de forma gradual, pegándose en su espalda que tirito un poco al sentir el contacto.

Luego de enjabonarse todo su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, y lavarse pulcramente su espectacular cabellera, se metió por completo dentro del agua, enjuagándose con movimientos muy gráciles, para luego cerrar sus ojos y buscar un poco de tranquilidad bajo la regadera, dejando que su mente pudiera pensar con la cabeza fría las cosas, tratándose de explicar lo sucedido solo hace unas horas atrás:

Por que la bese?- se preguntó él mismo repetidas veces, pero no encontraba respuesta, con desesperación se volvió a preguntar- Por que la besaste?

**_Por que querías besarla-_** respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza con total firmeza y ningún signo de flaqueza.

Pero, por que quería besarla?- se cuestionó nuevamente ya que esa respuesta no satisfacía su preocupación.

De esa pregunta no obtuvo respuesta alguna, nadie sabía esa respuesta, ni él mismo.

Con rapidez corto el agua, corrió la cortina y tomó una suave toalla que había dejado encima de una mesa que se encontraba en el baño, la paso por todo su cuerpo, secándolo con detalle, para luego cruzarla por su cadera, para taparse.

Se acerco al lavamanos y se cepillo los dientes, para luego tomar un cepillo de pelo y peinar su cabello, atándolo posteriormente con una fina cinta de color plateado que se perdía a plena vista con su color de pelo natural.

Sumamente tranquilo salió del baño, dejando un rastro de talco a través de la alfombra, avanzando para acercarse a su ropero, y elegir la ropa del día; primero que todo se puso su ropa interior, dejando así la toalla tirada en el suelo. Con tranquilidad comenzó a pasar los colgadores, viendo con atención cada una de sus camisas y pantalones, dejando que algunas gotas de agua recorrieran su larga espalda para morir en el fin de esta.

El ruido de unas puertas hicieron que la castaña refunfuñara entre sueños, y arrugando el rostro aun inconsciente de lo que sucedía en el exterior comenzó a revolcarse por las grandes sabanas que la tapaban por completo, mientras que sus manos la ayudaban a taparse el rostro para que no abriera los ojos, negándose de forma rotunda a despertar, pero no pudo ya que los ruidos continuaban, oía en su subconsciente como unos metales chocaban con otros, provocando que ella comenzará a abrir sus párpados dejando que sus pupilas avellanas se fijaran aun trémulas hacia el techo. Con un par de ruidos de queja la chica abrió los ojos por completo, dejando que su cabeza se girara un poco por la almohada, como de costumbre levanto los brazos y los poso debajo de su nuca despertando por completo:

Que oscuro esta aquí...- cerró los ojos nuevamente dejando caer un crespo en su rostro- Que hora será?-

La castaña levantó el brazo dejando ver su reloj de pulsera, fijándose en la hora, /.30 aproximadamente:

Será mejor que me levante, si no Ron lo hará por mí- con su rostro somnoliento se sentó en el colchón y tiro de las sabanas hacia atrás, sin ser consciente de donde estaba, con total tranquilidad acercó sus dedos a las cortinas que cubrían la cama para correrlas eh ir a ducharse, pero al separarlas su vista no se encontró precisamente con su habitación y menos aún con la cama de Parvati a un lado de la suya, si no que con un gran ventanal, en donde para su mayor sorpresa solo a unos pasos de este había un enorme ropero de madera negra reluciente, que estaba de puertas abiertas dejando ver entre ellas a una figura muy alta y que parecía una perla entremedio de una concha de mar, ya que la tonalidad del cuerpo joven pareciera que irradiaba luz por si solo.

Hermione quedo estática en su lugar, con las cortinas alrededor de su rostro, mientras que sus ojos miraban sin ningún escrúpulo el espectáculo que se le presentaba solo a unos metros de distancia.

Su mirada recorría cada parte del escultural cuerpo del Slytherin, sin pudor, solo miraba, observando con total devoción sus largas piernas que se mostraban totalmente desarrolladas debajo del boxer, mientras que su espalda se veía tan imponente, dejándole camino al cuello largo y suave, con corte elegante, por el cual se enrollaba uno de los mechones del cabello del muchacho, que rebelde se revolvía por sus hombros; solo algunos que había logrado escapar de la coleta que este se había hecho.

La blancura muy parecida al nácar dejo sin aliento a la muchacha, ya que por todo ese cuerpo no aparecía ninguna mancha, ningún signo que pudiera embarrar la pureza de su piel, ni siquiera su tatuaje, que se veía tan esplendoroso cubriendo como una pulsera su antebrazo, dándole un toque majestuoso y elegante, ya que las líneas finas del dragón tan misterioso se envolvían con sutileza y destreza por su extremidad tan bien desarrollada.

Hermione permaneció en completo silencio observando cada movimiento que hacia el Slytherin, su cuerpo no se movió de su lugar en ningún instante, veía como el rubio tomaba un frasco muy delgado y esparcía por su cuerpo una loción que con rapidez llegó a su nariz, maravillándola, sintiendo como ese aroma se cerraba en ella, haciéndola recordar la piel de Draco sobre la suya solo hace unas horas atrás, cuando este la tenía sujeta a su cuerpo, obligándola a estar con él, cometiendo algo tan prohibido para ambos.

Sus vellos se crisparon al recordar los labios delgados de Draco fusionándose con los suyos en una unión casi perfecta, y volvió a sentir sus dedos acariciando su mejilla nuevamente, de una forma que ella jamás pensó que una persona como él, tan fría y distante haría, pero lo había hecho y Hermione lo había sentido, temerosamente tan cerca de ella, demasiado unido a su persona, calando de una manera muy profunda en su ser, que ni ella misma imaginaba cuando hondo había llegado el Slytherin con un simple roce, y cuales serían las consecuencias de ese acto que ambos habían provocado la noche anterior.

Sus ojos veían como el joven sacaba de uno de sus cajones unos jeans claros y se los subía con lentitud por sus piernas, para luego afirmarlos con un cinturón y luego de un cajón mas arriba del anterior sacaba un chaleco de cuello largo color beige, el cual estiraba frente a sus ojos y lo observaba, como evaluándolo, para luego dejarlo sobre la puerta del ropero y ponerse una camiseta, la cual escondió con el chaleco con el cual resaltaba su piel tan blanca, para luego terminar colocándose unas zapatillas plomas que tenia debajo de los colgadores.

Ella lo vio de figura completa, y sintió un suave calor en sus orejas y en sus mejillas, lo cual la hizo reaccionar:

Que estoy haciendo!, ESPIANDO A MALFOY!!!!!!- se grito dentro de sí, iba a seguir cuando vio que el rubio se comenzaba a dar la vuelta, con rapidez se tiro hacia atrás, quedando sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos de igual manera, recriminándose aun su actitud de niña boba.

Su aguda mirada pudo percibir como los doseles de la cama se cerraban súbitamente, con demasiado apuro, apretó el entrecejo y caminando la corta distancia tomo las cortinas de la cama y las tiro con decisión, encontrándose con la muchacha sentada mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos con una cara notoriamente enojada.

Los minutos eran mas que lentos, mientras ambos sumidos en una ardiente batalla de miradas no se dejaban intimidar, hasta que ella abrió su boca, lanzando unas palabras claras y precisas que rompieron el hielo:

Sácame de aquí ahora- ordeno la castaña

Él un poco aturdido reaccionó procesando lo que ella había mencionado, pero no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la ventana mirando el exterior.

Hermione fijo su vista en la silueta del muchacho, para luego bajar de la cama y buscar sus zapatos los cuales se coloco con agilidad, para luego tomar su capa y ponérsela bruscamente, camino con apuro bajo la mirada de un atento Draco que se había dado la vuelta a causa de los ruidos que hacia la Grynffindor.

La castaña levantó su bolso, el cual seguía roto, tomo su varita, que ya había recogido del velador y con un movimiento este quedo remendado en un segundo. Agarró todos los pergaminos y libros y los ordeno, amontonándolos unos con otros, no se preocupó si se arrugaban o no, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Draco subía y bajaba sus pupilas de un lado hacia otro observando cada paso de la Grynffindor que no paraba de moverse. Él por su parte estaba tranquilo, le divertía de cierta manera verla así de descontrolada, no pudo evitarlo y dio unas carcajadas.

Hermione miro su reloj para ver la hora, eran las 8:00, levanto su cabeza a causa de un molesto ruido logrando ver como el Slytherin se reía con total descaro:

QUE ES LO GRACIOSO MALFOY!- la castaña ya estaba fuera de si, sus nervios estaban destrozados, lo único que quería era olvidar lo sucedido y estar en la sala común de su casa- Que no me oíste bien!- exclamo Hermione acercándose a él de forma muy salvaje- SÁCAME DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDO- apuntándolo con su dedo.

Ya ya Granger, no desesperes- dijo el levantado las manos en señal de paz- En un momento estas fuera de aquí.

El rubio aun con la cara sonriente sacó su capa del ropero y se la coloco, observando de reojo a Hermione que miraba con ansias su reloj, moviéndose de un lado para otro. Este al ver esa actitud se demoro mas en colocarse su capa:

NO TE PUEDES APURAR MALFOY!- grito la castaña- NO VES QUE TENGO QUE LLEGAR A MI SALA COMUN!

Esta bien Granger, pero cálmate- Malfoy paso por su lado y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y observando alrededor, para luego darle el paso a Hermione:

Pasa rápido Granger o quieres que nos vean?- exclamó él, mientras que la Grynffindor dirigiéndole una mirada asesina pasaba por su lado, mirando con atención los terrenos de las serpientes.

Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación y se puso delante de la joven guiándola a través de la sala común, la cual estaba en completa soledad, caminaron unos pasos llegando así a la entrada, donde ahora no había nadie que la custodiara.

Pasaron sin problemas dejando atrás el pequeño retrato que delimitaba la entrada a la casa de los Slytherins. El rubio guío la marcha, que se desarrollo en un absoluto silencio por parte de ambos que no se prestaban la mayor atención.

Hermione se detuvo de forma súbita al ver como el se detenía frente a una muralla con una candelabro, y quedo con la boca abierta al ver como esa muralla tan sólida se transformaba en una tela:

Que esperas?- dijo él con brusquedad- O tengo que darte una invitación para que pases-

Tan amable como siempre- le dijo ella como respuesta pasando por su lado, para seguir caminando por el pasillo totalmente alumbrado, sin esperar al joven.

El camino siguió igual que en el primer tramo, silencioso y con un ambiente totalmente denso, ambos caminaron y dieron una que otra vuelta, hasta llegar al retrato de una dormida señora gorda.

Draco se detuvo al ver el retrato, ya lo conocía muy bien, sabia perfectamente que esa era la entrada para la casa de los leones, cuantas veces él no había estado adentro con alguna que otra amiga que se había echo por alguna fiesta clandestina que se había celebrado en una aula escondida donde había conocido a casi gran cantidad de sus conquistas, en las cuales por supuesto habían estado integrantes de la casa de Grynffindor:

Bueno Malfoy esto ah sido todo así que puedes irte- dijo la castaña con tono mandón sin mirarlo

El Slytherin que estaba apoyado en la baranda de la escalera, solo levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a la joven:

Que no oíste!- reclamó ella mirando de reojo- Vete, esto es todo

Él no volvió a decir nada, solo la miraba, Hermione estaba exasperada, apretaba cada vez mas los brazos hacia su estomago y agitaba con mas rudeza su pie en el suelo:

Por Dios que eres sordo o que?!- grito ella tomado la atención completa del rubio que ahora avanzaba unos pasos hacia ella, cosa que la castaña no noto ya que estaba muy preocupada de lo que iba a decirle- LO QUE PASO YA PASO MALFOY, MIRA SE QUE FUE UNA EQUIVOCION, JAMAS DEBIO SUCEDER, ES DECIR NUNCA MAS VOLVERA A SUCEDER POR ESO...-

Hermione seguía gritándole a Draco, mientras que él se acercaba sigilosamente, la miraba de una forma muy picara y deseosa, pero no emitía palabra, solo dejaba que ella siguiera hablando:

VETE Y NO PIDAS EXPLICACIONES SOLO OLVIDÉMONOS DE LO...LO...SU..CE- el tono de voz de la castaña se hizo inaudible al sentir la mano de Draco por su mejilla, acariciándola con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior, de esa forma que la hacia perder todos los estribos, con un solo roce de su piel con la de él ,ella perdía la razón y se olvidaba de quien era y solo se dejaba llevar, liberándose de cualquier cosa.

El rubio pasaba sus dedos por la tersa mejilla de la muchacha, mientras sentía su aroma a vainilla y violetas tan particular en ella. Sus dedos bajaron en una suave caricia hacia sus labios, deliniandolos una vez tras otra, sin cansarse, mirando a la chica que cerraba los ojos y que instintivamente colocaba una temblorosa mano sobre su pecho. El cuerpo del rubio tirito por completo al sentirla nuevamente tan cerca de él, mientras que el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, haciendo que ella lo sintiera a través de su mano, la cual sonrió y abrió los ojos, mirándolo con la cara tan feliz, igual a al de la noche anterior, tan diferente a la de unos momentos antes cuando gritaba como loca que se alejará.

Ambas miradas chocaron en un contacto casi indestructible, mientras sus rostros se acercaban al del otro en un baile lleno de sensualidad y ternura, percatándose de cada gesto que hacia el otro, grabándose en su corteza cerebral cada sensación que pasaba por sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

Los finos labios de él atraparon los de ella en un simple roce, dejando un suave dulzor reposar en su boca, sintiendo como él la atrapaba mas en su red, con las delicadas y profundas caricias que le proporcionaba tanto a sus labios como a su ser.

La fina mano de la muchacha se aferró con posesión del pecho de él, acercándolo para sentirlo mas entregado, cosa que él no dudo en hacer, ya que paso su brazo por la estrecha espalda de la Grynffindor, tocando con sus delgadas yemas los rizos de Hermione, la cual sonrió dentro de un beso por aquel acto tan infantil de él al jugar con su pelo.

La magia de aquel momento duró un tiempo eterno en sus dos cabezas, un tiempo que disfrutaron como si en aquello se les fuera la vida, pero no todo dura para siempre y así lo vivieron ya que Draco comenzó a alejarse de su rostro, mirándola con ternura, para luego acariciar por ultima vez sus labios y rozar con devoción su mejilla para luego desaparecer sin decir ninguna palabra a través del pasillo.

Hermione se quedo parada viéndolo hasta que desapareció de su vista, mientras que unos temblorosos dedos se acercaban a sus labios rozándolos y cerrando los ojos para lograr ver sus ojos nuevamente, esos ojos grises que la intimidaban de tal manera que la dejaban sin habla, esa piel que cuando entraba en contacto con la suya quedaba a su total disposición.

Una brisa la saco de su ensimismamiento, volviéndola en sí, giro sobre sus talones y entro a su casa.

Hola fin del capitulo, bueno **partiendo mis disculpas por la demora** pero el colegio **me gasta mucho tiempo** y tuve unas lagunas mentales, pero aquí esta el capitulo.

Bueno como adelante les digo que en el próximo **capitulo Hermione se encuentra con Ron y Draco escribirá a su madre, sobre que escribirá eso se vera en el próximo capitulo**, adiós! Y **SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR AUNQUE SEA PEQUEÑO ME ENCANTA QUE EM LLEGUEN SEA BUENA O MAL CRITICA TPOD SIRVE PARA ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA (JEJEJJEE) :p**


	9. Soy Timido

**_Soy Tímido_**

**Hitomi Felton: **_HOLAS! Que gusto saludarte me encanto como hiciste el reviews muchas gracias! Bueno lamento decirte mi querida Hitomi que el fic no sigue igual a como tu lo dijiste en tu review sigue bastante pero bastante distinto, peor espero que te guste como lo deje me costo un mundo escribirlo pero creo que es uno de los que mas me gusto por que desentraña muchas dudas y da para emocionarse mucho, por lo menos a mi me ah emocionado un montón.._

_Bueno linda un besote disfruta el capitulo y espero tu siempre bien recibido review que es un gran incentivo para que siga esta historia._

**Asil Black: **_No comprendí mucho tu review pero gracias por lo de magnifica y espero tu review para que me saques la duda y que sigas la historia que es lo mas importante_

**CrystalSwan:** _Mil perdones mi niña pero este colegio me tuvo abrumada y parada mucho tiempo y no pude escribir además el PC no me ayudo mucho ya que se me echo a perder pero ahora por fin saque el capitulo que es uno de los mejores que eh escrito (según yo). ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión sugerencia o lo que quieras mandarme lo recibiré con la mejor de las sonrisas. YO TAMBIEN AMO A DRACO! jajajajaja_

**Angel- Gótico: **_Hola me alegra recibir de nuevo tus reviews, ya te echaba de menos, y pucha no me retes por al demora y te pido disculpas pero te prometo que este capitulo no te decepcionara y espero que recompense la espera. Un Beso grande y espero y tu reviews ya que este es un de mis capítulos favoritos de los que eh escrito así que necesito critica._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_Hola amiga, me encanta ver siempre un review tuyo, y saber que sigues mi historia, me pone enormemente feliz. Bueno mi niña ahora veras cuan enganchada esta Hermione y cuanto nuestro querido Draco lo esta. Un abrazo muy grande y espero tu critica ya que este ah sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos._

**martha Malfoy: **_Hola perdón por la demora creo que ustedes me van a matar, en estos momentos son cuando odio el colegio, bueno este capitulo esta mas que bueno, esta excelente (gusto de la autora jejeejje) bueno besos y espero tu review_

**Hermione de Malfoy:** _Hola como estas, bueno la trama del collar atrapa hasta mi misma me atrapa jajajajaja, bueno me encanto tu review, y gracias por comprender lo de la escuela y espero que disfrutes este capitulo, espero tu review con ansias ya que sin ellos esta autora no es nada, un beso._ PiaGranger : _Tu critica me halaga enormemente gracias muchas gracias espero que sigas dejándola ya que me gusto mucho y espero que sigas disfrutando el fic, besos._

**NaginiB** _: Mi niña gracias por eso que escribo como los ángeles, muchas gracias me encanto me atrapo espero recibir tu opinión mas seguido me haría muy feliz, ya que no soy nada sin reviews, un besito_

**Blakis girl: **_bueno lokilla aquí esta el otro capitulo que esta pero muy bueno disfrútalo y muchos abrazos y gracias por los review._

**pilitonks : **_Me encantaría a mi también ser Hermione jajajajaja peor bueno no es así, gracias por el review es la primera vez que me escribes niña y espero que no sea la ultima ya que esta autora vive gracias a los reviews, bueno un beso y nos vemos._

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

El sonido de los pasos del rubio desaparecieron por el largo pasillo, mientras que la castaña seguía con su vista hasta su ultimo rastro, y agudizaba mas su oído para escuchar su ultima señal de vida.

Los tímidos dedos se posaban en sus labios que aun tenían el sabor dulce y a la vez amargo del Slytherin, un sabor que la embriagaba y que la dejaba en otros planos que jamas penso tocar, que jamas penso ni se imagino que existían.

Su ensimismamiento paso, haciendo que la castaña reaccionara y tomara con fuerza su bolso y caminara hacia su casa, con un paso un poco tembloroso pero con la cara llena de satisfacción.

Entro por el cuadro de la señora gorda, el cansancio aun la dominaba, con tranquilidad dejo su bolso colgando en uno de los percheros que había en el recibidor de la sala, saco su túnica y se quedo con el uniforme, con un poco de calor avanzo por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala común, tomándose con una traba su cabello, mientras vagaba un poco por sus pensamientos, miro la hora, era aun muy temprano para que alguien anduviera por ahí, mejor así penso, camino tranquila con las hormonas y el corazón mas relajadas.

Con normalidad entro en la sala común, donde entraban los débiles rayos del sol, y la imagen más tierna que jamas se pudiera haber imaginado se cruzo por sus ojos.

En el sillón más cercano un joven estaba acostado y tapado con cierto apuro, mientras que su delicado rostro estaba apoyado en la punta de la tela carmesí del asiento, donde sus largos cabellos rojos se esparcían con gracia y sutileza, mientras que su rostro jovial y alegre mostraba tranquilidad y felicidad que se dejaba notar en una pequeña sonrisa, entre sueños felices y inconscientes de situaciones ocultas.

Hermione sonrió con todo su rostro y se quedo quieta contemplando a su novio, olvidándose por unos momentos lo sucedido con cierto rubio, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, sabiendo perfectamente el motivo del por que estaba él ahí, siempre lo hacía, siempre la esperaba antes de irse a acostar, y si ella no llegaba el simplemente no subía a su habitación, esperando que la figura de su dulce novia entrara por el cuadro y le dijera que todo estaba bien y se despidiera de él con un beso necesario para poder dormir en completa paz, si eso no sucedía el no subía y esperaba tranquilo y cauto a que ella llegara, y cuando la veía entrar fuera la hora que fuera, jamas reprochaba nada, solo la abrazaba y la besaba y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien y le repetía que la amaba como a nadie y la mimaba por un rato.

La castaña tomo su estomago en un gesto de dolor y culpabilidad, mientras que la fuerza de sus dientes enrojecían mas sus gruesos labios, y sus ojos con una reacción inmediata a su tristeza botaron esta emoción en forma de lagrimas, que culposas recorrían las mejillas de la muchacha para desaparecer por su cuello, dejando así la marca de dolor en su rostro.

Su cuerpo se doblo un poco, mientras que su mano rápida ahogó un pequeño y desgarrador gemido que salía por su boca que solo ella pudo escuchar y que solo ella pudo sentir como este sonido le escocía cada parte de sus sentimientos.

Sus grandes ojos antes alegres y felices, ahora estaban sombríos y sin brillo, teñidos de un rojo vivo, llenos de lágrimas, su brazo trémulo se apoyo en una silla cercana, dejando reposar su cuerpo ahora débil y sucio.

Las palmas de sus manos escondieron por algunos minutos su vergüenza, tratando de reconfortar su alma, que ahora destrozada, miraba a través de los largos dedos la figura sumisa y feliz de un muchacho pecoso que solo sabía decirle que la amaba y que daba todo por ella.

Las manchas rojizas comenzaron a desaparecer de la cara de una exaltada Hermione, mientras que sus ojos, aun tristes, se deshinchaban con lentitud. Con fuerza que saco de lo más recondido de su ser se puso de pie, y camino lentamente hacia el sillón, agachándose para observar a Ron, con nerviosismo acerco sus dedos a sus cabellos, despejando su cara con una suave caricia, mirándolo con total devoción y dulzura, escuchando con atención el silencioso sonido de su respirar. Sonrió para sí misma, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de su respiración, acercándose a él, entreabriendo sus labios para rozar los suyos, para robarle un beso entre sueños.

Suavidad, dulzura, placer, tristeza, arrepentimiento, así sentía ese beso Hermione, así sentía esos delgados y cálidos labios que ella capturaba dentro de los suyos y que por esos momentos no respondía a su accionar, cerro sus ojos entregándose en forma completa a ese beso, tratando de decirle en silencio cuanto lo amaba y lo arrepentida que se sentía de hacer cosas que el jamas perdonaría y que ni ella misma se perdonaba.

Ambas bocas comenzaron a moverse juntas, una despertando a la otra, que complacida la seguía sin protestar.

Las manos del joven se posaron en la cintura de la muchacha, jalándola con fuerza, obligándola a sentarse en el sillón, cerca del cuerpo de él, las manos suaves de Ron acariciaron con total pulcritud la espalda de la castaña, recorriendo sobre la tela esa espalda que la sentía tan suya, subiendo por sus hombros para rozar su largo cuello, que tenía ese aroma tan particular que llegaba a su nariz como una fragancia que lo enmudecía y que lo enloquecía, y que reconocía en cualquier lugar donde la poseedora de ese olor pasara.

Los brazos fuertes del joven rodearon con propiedad el cuerpo frágil de Hermione, que se estremecía al sentirlo, tan cerca, tan distinto a otros abrazos, mientras que el pelirrojo se internaba mas en el cuerpo de su novia, rozando lugares que antes jamas había tocado, pasado delicadamente sus dedos por sobre la piel tan blanca del muslo de ella, con timidez, con miedo de asustarle y con miedo de sentir algún rechazo de parte de ella.

Una serie de sensaciones pasaron por el cuerpo de la joven tras cada caricia dada por la mano de su novio, cada caricia fuerte pero a la vez tan llena de amor que él le proporcionaba.

La castaña ahogaba suaves gemidos dentro de la boca del muchacho, olvidando cosas que no debería olvidar, pero solo fue un momento, solo fue un instante, ya que los labios de Ron se posaron sobre los suyos de una forma tan apasionada, tan particular, tan parecida a él, tan endemoniadamente parecida a él, que su mente no pudo negarse a acordarse del aroma de su piel cerca de la suya, del silencioso adiós que el había dicho en la entrada de la casa de Grynffindor.

Su rostro un poco enrojecido se fue levantando alejándose del rostro ahora interrogativo de Ron:

Aun no Ron... - dio como respuesta Hermione, tras sentarse y taparse el rostro con las manos, ahogando una mentira, una mentira que lamentablemente ahora necesitaba, una mentira que solo tenía un nombre, un nombre que la hacia perder toda razón, un nombre que la hacia gozar... Draco.

Ron cerro los ojos y se sentó al lado de ella, y con preocupación tras la postura de su novia se sintió el ser más estúpido del planeta:

Mi amor por favor perdóname- se agacho y puso sus manos en las rodillas de una afligida Hermione- No era mi intención faltarte el respeto... yo solo quería demostrarte que te amaba... perdóname sé que no era debido... - Ron suplicaba con cada palabra, asustado, sin saber que nada de lo que sentía la castaña en esos momentos no era por culpa suya.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de su novio era como una espada que se internaba de forma lenta y firme en su estomago, ahora el dolor era casi insoportable. La sensación de suciedad, el olor a mentira y traición recorría todo su ser, ella lo olía por cada centímetro de su piel:

Hermione... amor... por favor dime algo si no me volveré loco-

Las manos trémulas de la muchacha tomaron el rostro de un asustado pelirrojo, que ahora le sonreía de forma tan infantil, y la miraba con ese brillo que solo lo rodeaba cuando la silueta de ella estaba cerca de él:

Perdóname Ron... por favor perdóname... - Hermione acerco su rostro tembloroso y beso los labios del joven, y sin decir ninguna explicación corrió por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente sin atender a los llamados de su novio, para cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y tirarse en su cama, y esconder su cara en la almohada, llorando desconsoladamente, tomando el colgante con fuerza en su mano, recordando cada momento que había pasado con él, recordándolo, dolorosamente, pero amándolo... quizás...

El pie del pelirrojo llegó al primer peldaño de la escalera:

Hermione... - grito por ultima vez, pero al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, cerro el puño en el aire alegándose:

Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley!-

Los días transcurrían lentos... tan lentos que creía que lo enloquecerían, caminaba por los pasillos con los ojos idos, no tomaba en cuenta las bromas tan particulares de Blaise, ni menos las coqueterias incesantes de Pansy Parkinson.

Llegaba a clases cansado, sin ánimos de nada y solo hacia como que escuchaba, logrando una perfecta actuación, ya que al parecer nadie de los que estaban a su alrededor se percataba de su malestar, no tomaba ningún apunte y las palabras de los profesores no lograban llegar a su cerebro, ya que su atención estaba en si mismo, en lo que transcurría en esos días en su interior, ese sentimiento que comenzaba a escocer como la hiel, que le ardía, que le gustaba, ya que jamas había experimentado algo de tal calibre, algo tan intenso, algo tan placentero, pero que odiaba tanto como su propia vida, que era un miseria, marcada de reglas que tenía que cumplir para poder agradar a gente que ni siquiera lo conocía, para poder agradar a su padre, al que tanto odiaba y que jamas lo había tratado con la más mínima muestra de cariño, para que su padre no cumpliera sus amenazas si el no hacia lo que le pedía, esa amenaza que lo perseguía como un fantasma, que hacía que el escribiera todos los días a su casa para saber que sucedía, la razón de su comportamiento tan inhumano, el mayor temor de su vida... que Lucius dañara a Narcissa.

Se veía obligado a ser algo que el nunca quiso ser, para que no la lastimaran a su madre a golpes, para que no la dejaran en la calle. Por esa razón Draco era como Lucius deseaba que fuese, un "**asqueroso Malfoy**", solo por esa razón el joven muchacho se veía sometido a actuar contra su voluntad, negándose a vivir su propia vida, no tenia su libertad, pero el prefería esto a ver a su adorada madre lastimada por ese tipo que odiaba... por ese tipo que le hacia la vida mas desdichada, a él y a su madre.

Sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, apretándose las sienes, mordiéndose el labio. cerrando los ojos para dejar de verla, para dejar de azotarse con algo que sabia que jamas podría suceder, que jamas podría tener, aunque quisiera con toda su alma, no podría... por que si no su madre se vería profundamente afectada...

_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,  
I'm shy and turn my head away  
Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_

Su sonrisa rondaba por su cabeza, el recuerdo de sus labios suaves entre los suyos lo carcomía de una manera rápida y cruel, el aroma de su cabello que recordaba cada noche cuando se recostaba en la almohada,donde ella había posado su cabeza lo hacía enloquecer.

_Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana  
I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_

Su interior rogaba cada mañana que ella girara su cabeza y que solo fijara sus ojos en los suyos, para poder tenerla por lo menos un segundo a su lado, sentirla suya, aunque fuera una fantasía, cuanto deseaba que ella se acercara y le hablara, cuanto deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y sentir el calor de su delicado cuerpo.

_Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see_

Cuantas noches había estado en vela, arriba de su cama, mirando el techo con una sonrisa, soñando despierto, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo que había quedado marcado en las sabanas que hace unos días, que los veía tan lejanos, había ella tocado. Escribiendo palabras sin sentido, desordenadas pero todas dedicadas a ella, todas dedicadas a su sonrisa, a su rostro, a sus manos, a sus rizos revoltosos, a su aroma que lo acunaba, a ella... Hermione

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper and erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

Cuanto deseaba entrar al gran comedor y poder acercarse a ella, abrazarla y sentirla en su piel, sentirla cerca mas y más cerca de ese Draco que estaba vedado, pero no podía... su madre... su propia timidez... su propio miedo... miedo a que ella fuera algo irresistible para el... miedo amarla y no poder dejarla...

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, enfadado... no podía ser tan tonto y pensar en cosas que jamas podrían ser:

Jamas Draco Malfoy, tu vida será no vivir... - se dijo dentro de sí mientras la pena y la rabia recorrían su interior, sin poder evitarlo golpeo fuerte la mesa del gran comedor volcando la avena de Blaise:

Que te pasa Malfoy mira como me has dejado... imbécil- reclamaba Zabini mientras se limpiaba su túnica.

Todas las cabezas curiosas se giraron hacia el grito de Blaise, incluyendo la de los Grynffindors, incluyendo una rizada, incluyendo la de Hermione...

Draco ya no enojado, si no rabioso, se levanto de golpe y tomo el cuello de Blaise elevándolo un poco de su asiento:

El único imbécil aquí eres tu Zabini, y bien merecido te tienes esa avena para que tu espantosa y asquerosa cara quede decorada haber si alguien te toma en cuenta... - rió Draco mientras dirigía su mirada hacia cierta rubia que anda detrás de él, pero que Blaise deseaba- Samantha quizás te guste este imbécil con avena en la cara... – grito el rubio con la voz mas fuerte mientras el moreno fruncía el ceño con ahínco- Mira como te ayude Blaise aunque no creo que esa quite los ojos de mi, ya que entre tu yo hay demasiada... - soltó su cuello y le saco un poco de avena del pecho con uno de sus dedos y la miro con asco -... diferencia...- termino su frase dándole con la avena en el ojo.

El rubio camino hacia la puerta del gran comedor, de forma altiva, actuando como siempre lo hacía, como debió aprender hace tanto tiempo:

Que estúpidos son esos Slytherins... no lo crees cariño?- comentó Ron mientras la miraba, pero Hermione no respondió, solo miraba a Malfoy, que en un momento dio vuelta el rostro mirándola a ella, cambiando su cara por esa fracción de segundo, de profunda altivez a una tristeza que ella pudo percibir en sus ojos.

_Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see_

Marrones y Grises se mezclaron en un segundo, en un lenguaje desconocido, pidiendo respuestas a cosas que aun no sabían del otro, unos preocupados, otros tristes y condenados a no disfrutar de lo que deseaban... mientras los otros deseando amar, o quizás amando ya pero de forma culposa, pero amando... amando a alguien que no puede amar.

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you  
But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave  
Repeating the scener over again_

Hermione... cariño... sucede algo?-

No nada amor-

Sus miradas se desconectaron una desapareciendo por la puerta de un comedor, la otra frente a otros ojos que le sonreían y que ella se veía obligada a responder... aunque no lo quisiera...

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

Sus pasos pararon en su habitación, mientras sus puños apretaban con ira, con rabia, con desilusion:

Por que tuviste que aparecer maldita sea!- con rabia pateo el baúl cercano a su cama dejando todo tirado en el piso- Por que tuviste que enseñarme lo que es sentir esto... esto que estoy sintiendo... por que me ilusionas con algo que sé que no podrá ser... nunca podrá ser- gritaba como un loco caminando de aquí para allá, con los ojos rojos.

_Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you  
But I'm shy can't you  
But I'm shy can't you see_

Madre... - susurro volviendo a la compostura, mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos temblorosas- Yo debo de asegurar tu bienestar... nada malo debe pasarte... haré lo que siempre eh echo... - la imagen de la sonrisa jovial de la castaña llegó a su mente- Vivir sin vivir... - tirándose sobre el escritorio con cansancio busco el sueño para poder borrar un poco el dolor de esos momentos...

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Con su elegante manera de andar avanzo por el pasillo para llegar a su recamara, abriendo la puerta con tranquilidad, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía.

Con sigilo cerro con llave las puertas de roble, para pasar con ansiedad sus pies por el piso en camino a la biblioteca.

Sus largos dedos se movían por las cubiertas de cientos de libros, mientras sus ojos iban de un lado hacia otro buscando uno en especial, ese que con tanto recelo guardaba.

La tapa rojo bermellón llegó a la vista de sus pupilas claras, que brillaban como si hubiera encontrado el mejor tesoro de su vida, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio con adoración, dibujando con sus dedos cada fibra de la tapa de cuero, lo abrazo en su pecho y camino con él hasta la silla, que estaba cercana al ventanal, mordiéndose el labio se sentó, abriendo con delicadeza la tapa, para encontrarse con la amarillenta pagina.

Sus ojos ahora brillantes miraban la fotografía de un hombre que sonreía con humildad a la cámara, mientras una mujer le besaba la mejilla y volvía su rostro a la cámara y sonreía dichosa.

Los temblorosos dedos se acercaron a la mejilla del hombre, acariciándola con ternura, y sonriéndole, mientras una lagrima caía por la angulosa cara de la mujer, hasta llegar sobre las caras de la pareja de la foto:

William... -

La puerta sonó desde afuera, con golpes un poco rápidos y chillosos:

Quién es?- pregunto la dama mientras levantaba el rostro y cerraba y escondía entre su vestido el libro

Señora soy yo Milena- susurró la criada

Ah Milena pasa-

La tímida sirvienta dijo un hechizo simple y abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia:

Carta de su hijo señora- la criada estiro la mano acercándose un poco a la mujer

Al oír su procedencia la mujer se levanto con impaciencia y con su cara llena de felicidad y ansiedad, le quito la carta de las manos y la abrió con ímpetu, rasgando el sobre y abriendo el papel con agilidad, para luego poner casi sobre sus narices el pergamino:

_Madre:_

_Te escribo como siempre para decirte que aquí esta todo bien, respecto a mi, espero que tu estés perfectamente bien, sabes que me gusta saber todo lo que sucede en casa especialmente sobre mi padre, todo mama no me omitas cosas, no quiero enterarme después de cosas que podamos lamentar._

_Pero mi motivo es mas puntual, recuerdas ese colgante del que me hablabas cuando era niño, que esta vinculado con tu familia?, Pues sabes al parecer no estaba perdido como tu decías, no, esta aquí en Hogwarts, hay una joven de mi grado que lo posee, creo que es ya que me han sucedido cosas tan extrañas, y necesito que me ayudes madre creo que me volveré loco, esa cosa, ese colgante me a provocado ver cosas que jamas pense ver... necesito una explicación... espero recibir alguna respuesta._

_Te ama Draco_

Las manos de Narcissa tiritaron, mientras en su cabeza la imagen del joven de la foto era mas clara en su mente:

No puede ser... el colgante... -

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_HOLA! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS MIL PERDONES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA PERO EL COLEGIO ME AH TENIDO CON LA SOGA AL CUELLO AHORA MISMO ME TIENE CON LA SOGA EN EL CUELLO Y ME HICE UN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES UNO DE LOS QUE MAS ME AH GUSTADO ME EMOCIONE MUCHO CUANDO LO ESCRIBE ADEMAS CON LAS INTERVENCIONES DE ESE TEMA TAN HERMOSO ESCRITO POR SONATA ARCTICA UNO DE MIS GRUPOS FAVORITOS, BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS ESPERO SUS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN **ENORMENTE FELIZ,** ESPECIALEMENTE DE ESTE CAPITULO QUE CREO QUE ME AH QUEDADO REALMENTE BUENO, UN BESO PARA TODOS Y PRONTO OTRO CAPITULO (LO PROMETO) SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA **CARLA DE MALFOY**_

**_PD: AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CANCION_**

_**. Shy**  
  
Tony Kakko  
  
I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,  
I'm shy and turn my head away  
Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me  
  
Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana  
I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please  
  
Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see  
  
Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper and erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you  
  
Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please  
  
Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see  
  
I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you  
But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave  
Repeating the scener over again  
  
Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please  
  
Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you  
But I'm shy can't you  
But I'm shy can't you see  
_


	10. Pensando en ti

Pensando en ti 

**Hitomi Felton: **_HOLAS! Que gusto saludarte me encanto como hiciste el review muchas gracias! esa forma tan particular tuya de hacerlo realmente me contenta mucho, bueno chica espero que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado independiente que haya terminado no como tu pensaste que terminaría. Bueno ahora prepárate para un capitulo muy romántico y muy nostálgico. Espero tu review un beso enorme y gracias. PD: Pronto Pasiones Incontrolables._

**Asil Black: **_Hola niña como estas?, Espero que este fic te haya gustado y gracias por tu review sin ellos simplemente no existe esta historia. Bueno espero tu review sobre este capitulo un abrazo mi niña._

**Angel- Gótico: **_Hola niña no se preocupa no me siento mal por eso de la presión, no iba a ese punto era yo la que me sentía mal con ustedes ya que a mi igual me da un poco de rabia cuando me gusta un fic; que lo dejen ahí tirado siendo que a mi me gustaba, bueno aquí te va otro capitulo espero tu review de evaluación un beso chao!._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_Hola amiga, mi fiel amiga, no sabes como valoro tu apoyo, bueno a mi también me gusto mucho el capitulo y me alegra mucho mas que a ti también te haya gustado; bueno mi amiga lamento decirle que en este capitulo aun no se vera la intervención de Narcissa pero ten presente que ella es una clave para el asunto del medallón, esa pista te doy, no diré mas si no terminaras escribiendo tu la historia ,bueno disfruta este capitulo que también es muy hermoso, un beso mi niña amiga que este muy bien._

PiaGranger : _Saludos, conoces la canción de sonata? No cierto que es hermosa y que le da el toque?, si a mi también me gusto como me quedo y me gusta que la incorporación de una canción sea valorada, bueno espero tu review de este melancólico capitulo, besos mi niña nos vemos._

**Ana: **_Que bueno que te guste el fic realmente me alegra mucho, bueno lo de Hermione y Draco se nos viene difícil, y lo de Ron lo siento pero no puedo adelantar nada de nada, así que obligada a leer el fic jejeejje, bueno niña un besito nos vemos y espero tu review._

Pensando en ti 

Ginebra este colgante será la unión eterna entre tú y Arturo, recuerda bien los marcara para siempre, tanto a ti como a los que vengan después de ustedes... - las palabras dulces de la mujer resonaban en los oídos de la joven que la miraba con total atención, con una sonrisa la dama giro su mano y la acercó hacia la futura reina, indicándole con sus ojos que mirara dentro de la palma de su mano sin imperfecciones.

Los ojos grandes de la reina bajaron siguiendo las pupilas de la dama, encontrando ahí una gema que reposaba entre la mano de la mujer brillando intensamente, como una estrella, disparando pequeños ases de luces.

_-Who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time   
And who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose   
Only time  
_

Señora yo no puedo aceptar esto... - dijo la joven rechazando con palabras y con sus ojos, que mostraban un poco de temor, mientras sus rizos claros se movían junto a su negativa.

La acogedora y celestial sonrisa de la sabia mujer se presento como respuesta a la mirada de la doncella:

Ginebra... Ginebra... - los dedos largos tapados bajo una suave tela se acercaron a la tersa y clara mejilla de la tímida reina, y acariciaron suavemente sus pómulos notoriamente marcados, internando confianza en el corazón dudoso de la futura esposa de Arturo: -

Tu amor por Arturo a creado este pendiente, solo es tu propio amor hacia el trasmitido en forma de esta gema, que los protegerá a ambos, permitiéndoles salvarlos de mentes perversas que quieran apagar la llama que esta en sus corazones... -

_Who can say  
Why your heart sighs  
As your love flies  
Only time   
And who can say  
Why your heart cries  
When your love lies   
Only time_

Arturo... - murmuro la joven mientras uno de sus dedos se posaba sobre la gema acariciándola con cariño. El rostro del joven Rey pasaba por la mente de Ginebra, la sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba a ella, solamente a ella, la ternura que salía a través de cada caricia que le proporcionaba Arturo a su cuerpo como también a su alma, la compenetración de ambos era un placer exquisito, un alimento para el cuerpo y para todo su ser en forma completa.

_Who can say  
When the roads meet  
That love might be  
In your heart  
And who can say  
When the day sleeps  
If the night keeps  
All your heart  
  
Night keeps all your heart_

La gema permitirá que su amor perdure, traspasando cualquier barrera temporal, la que sea, hasta la que se vea más imposible-

_Who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time_

Los claros ojos azules grisáceos de Ginebra se posaron en los intemporales de la dama, que con una sonrisa de júbilo, poso su mano sobre las pequeñas y frágiles de la novia de Arturo, cubriéndolas de calor, posando el pendiente sobre su palma, y cerrándola entre sus manos, las presiono suavemente mientras la muchacha de cabellos rizados la miraba interrogativa:

Impidiendo que se separen, atrayéndolos el uno hacia el otro, alejándolos de la oscuridad para devolverlos a la luz de sus propios corazones, amarrándolos voluntariamente a la felicidad que tanto desean y que mucho les costara conseguir... - las palabras resonaron como un eco, una sentencia.

La etérea figura comenzó a alejarse, moviendo sus largos cabellos plateados que la rodeaban en aura blanquecina, mientras la luz se iba apagando, oscureciendo el lugar y con su rostro sereno de despedía de la reina.

_And who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time_

Mi señora no comprendo lo que me dices-

Pronto lo entenderás... pronto lo verás... tu y otros ligados a vuestra sangre lo sufrirán-

_Who knows - only time  
Who knows - only time_

Su inspiración de aire fue rápida y profunda llenando por completo sus pulmones, hinchando levemente su plano vientre, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, asombrados, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y su mano aguardaba cerca del cuello, cubriendo la gema que le colgaba por el escote de su infantil pijama.

Los rizos rebeldes se fueron hacia atrás, mientras una Hermione dudosa se ponía una mano sobre su frente y se sentaba en su cama aun asimilando aquel sueño, o mejor dicho aquella visión, que ya eran bastante recurrentes en su vida desde que había comprado esa gema que ahora reposa en su mano.

Tras unos minutos de auto tranquilizarse la castaña repaso el sueño en su cabeza, repaso cada frase que guardaba un doble significado, un significado que sabía que alguna relación debía tener con ella, pero que aun no descubría cual era esta, su vista bajo hacia el pendiente que ahora no brillaba, se veía transparente en su piel, paso un dedo por la gema...

"_Arturo..." _

En su cabeza resonó la voz de la noble doncella, su cuerpo se erizo por completo y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse levemente:

"_Draco..."_

Ahora con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado la reina, ella Hermione Granger había pronunciado el nombre del Slytherin. Su mano rápida y culposa tapó su boca, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, y la imagen del joven recorrió cada parte de su cabeza, la imagen triste y desolada de los últimos días, la mirada gris perdida en un lugar donde ella no tenía aún acceso, un lugar donde ella quería indagar...

_Pensando en ti  
Me paso el día pensando en ti  
_

Se levanto y miro por el ventanal, la luna aun reinaba en el firmamento, sonrió al verla, a esa luna participe de aquella noche donde ella había pecado, donde ella había sentido, donde ella había amado...

_Hay veces que mi alma  
Baila tangos con la soledad._

Sus pies pálidos avanzaron por la alfombra azul de su habitación, sus pasos lentos y pendientes de no hacer ruido se posaban quietos al contacto con la suavidad del tapiz, mientras sus brazos guardaban su cuerpo protegiéndola de los recuerdos de ese sueño, pero no así protegiéndola de verlo despierta, de soñar despierta con su presencia ahora ausente...

La sombra que provocaba la luna proyectaba su perfil, mientras la imagen de la luna llena se tatuaba sobre sus pupilas:

Solo dime como puedo ayudarte a cargar tu peso y no dudes que lo haré... solo dime como hacerlo... solo dime como- el pequeño resonar de las palabras salieron por sus labios, mientras ella sin sorprenderse de lo que decía lo mas profundo de su ser, miraba la luna.

_Y necesito de tabla tu amor  
Para asirme a ella en mi tempestad  
_

Las suaves llamas daban solamente una débil luz en la frialdad casi infinita de la sala común de los Slytherins, al frente de las llamas se iluminaba un pálido rostro, que con pupilas casi sin brillo seguían los movimientos del fuego, mientras que su cabeza cavilaba en sentimientos que ahora lo ahogaban y que no sabia como sobrellevarlos.

Sus párpados cansados cubrieron el gris de sus ojos, llamando a la las imágenes que ahora eran recurrentes en su cabeza, que lo torturaban pero que lamentablemente se habían transformado en una droga para su corazón solitario, que deambulaba por un camino desierto.

_Pensando en ti  
Me paso el día pensando en ti  
_

Las imágenes las tenía grabadas por todo su ser, los aromas variados que emanaba la mujer que lo acompañaba día y noche los tenía impregnados en su ser, era como su aire el aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello revoltoso y falto de arreglos, la delicada tela que cubría sus labios donosos de satisfacerle la mas mínima fantasía, el recuerdo de ese roce suave era una compañía eterna en sus noches de penurias, de su vida ficticia era el único recuerdo real que tenía.

_Enséñame a escuchar tus labios  
A leer el sol. Llévame  
A donde los sueños fabrican tu voz._

Su felicidad estaba echa de esos momentos imaginarios que disfrutaba, repasando cada día la escena de esa cinta que no acaba nunca, ya que el se encargaba de que eso no sucediera.

_Pensando en ti.  
Acuno mi alma pensando en ti._

Una puerta se abrió despacio, mientras la delgada figura de una mujer se asomaba por el umbral, sus ojos verdes se fijaron tristes en la otra figura que estaba agachada ante el fuego, la preocupación invadió su perfecto rostro de gata, y lentamente se volvió a su cama y saco una frazada, la cargo con sus brazos y se encamino hacia la chimenea deteniéndose solo a unos pasos de él, una de sus manos se acerco a su cabeza, teniendo los mayores deseos de acogerlo de esa tristeza que ella y solo otra muchacha habían notado. Su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros de la larga cabellera platina, sus ojos titubearon brillosos, apretó sus labios, obligando a su mano a volver a su lugar, con quietud y completo silencio abrió la frazada y la apoyo en los hombros ahora agachados del muchacho cubriéndolo, mientras su cuerpo tan delgado se agachaba detrás de él:

Como quiero ayudarte... - susurro con honestidad la joven, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el inicio de la espalda de Draco, y sus manos afirmaban la manta en sus hombros preocupadas de que no fuera faltarle calor a ese cuerpo que ahora estaba frío...

Pansy... -

Ella acercó mas su cuerpo y con una de sus manos corrió los cabellos de Draco, mirándolo de reojo:

Sí... soy yo-

Pansy... - volvió a decir el joven sin moverse de su posición, mientras por su cabeza la figura de Hermione bailaba en su mente.

_¿Dónde estas? Tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar  
pues nunca solo yo podré encontrar  
la forma de ser libre... quiero descansar._

- Que sucede aquí... - la mano de Pansy se poso sobre su pecho en al zona del corazón

La fiel Pansy... - murmuro Draco sin acatar a su pregunta

Por siempre y para siempre... - los brazos de la Slytherin cubrieron todo el cuerpo de su amado, protegiéndolo, acunándolo, tratando de resguardarlo del dolor, cosa que ella no podía lograr aunque lo deseara...

_Pensando en ti. Duermo el odio pensando en ti.  
Me paso el día pensando en ti._

La cabeza hermosamente adornada con rizos reposo en la almohada conciliando comenzando a cerrar sus ojos; mientras que los párpados pálidos ya cerrados de antes comenzaban a conciliar el sueño; dos personas tan lejos pero tan cerca, unidos desde siempre susurraron al mismo tiempo:

Te amo- cuando el sueño los invadió dejándolos conectados en un lazo que sería difícil de romper._  
_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO, BUENO HAGO UN LLAMADO, POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEW QUE SIN ELLOS NO DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR, BUENO AQUÍ LES DOY UNOS AVANCES:**

Narcissa guarda un gran secreto que nadie sabe excepto la persona que mas odia

Pansy tendrá bastante relevancia ahora en la historia

Atentos al nombre de William que se nombraba en el capitulo anterior ya que se volverá a oír

**BUENO CON ESTO ME DESPIDO UN BESO PARA TODOS AH Y LES DEJO LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILIZE EN ESTE CAPITULO:**

Enya - Only time

Who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time  
And who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time  
Who can say  
Why your heart sighs  
As your love flies  
Only time  
And who can say  
Why your heart cries  
When your love lies  
Only time  
  
Who can say  
When the roads meet  
That love might be  
In your heart  
And who can say  
When the day sleeps  
If the night keeps  
All your heart  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
Who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time   
And who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows   
Only time  
  
Who knows - only time  
Who knows - only time

Traducción:

Enya - Solamente el tiempo

Quién puede decir  
Donde va el camino  
Donde fluye el día  
Solamente el tiempo  
Y quién puede decir  
Si su amor crece  
Como su corazón eligió  
Solamente el tiempo  
Quién puede decir  
Porqué sus suspiros del corazón  
Como su amor vuela  
Solamente el tiempo  
Y quién puede decir  
Porqué grita su corazón  
Cuando miente su amor  
Solamente el tiempo  
  
Quién puede decir  
Cuando los caminos se encuentran  
Que ese amor pudo ser  
En su corazón  
Y quién puede decir  
Cuando duerme el día  
Si la noche guarda  
Todo su corazón  
  
La noche guarda todo su corazón  
  
Quién puede decir  
Si su amor crece  
Como su corazón eligió  
Solamente el tiempo  
Y quién puede decir  
Donde va el camino  
Donde fluye el día  
Solamente el tiempo  
  
Quien sabe - solamente el tiempo  
Quien sabe - solamente el tiempo

Pensando En Ti 

Mago de Oz  
  
Hay veces que mi alma  
Baila tangos con la soledad.  
Y necesito de tabla tu amor  
Para asirme a ella en mi tempestad  
  
Pensando en ti  
Me paso el día pensando en ti  
  
Enséñame a escuchar tus labios  
A leer el sol. Llévame  
Adonde los sueños fabrican tu voz.  
Pensando en ti.  
Acuno mi alma pensando en ti.  
  
¿Dónde estas? Tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar  
pues nunca solo yo podré encontrar  
la forma de ser libre..quiero descansar.  
Pensando en ti. Duermo el odio pensando en ti.  
Me paso el día pensando en ti.


	11. El Pesar de Narcissa

**El Pesar de Narcissa.**

**Hitomi Felton: **_HOLAS si VIVA MAGO DE OZ! Excelente grupo con letras de canciones demasiado bellas como para desperdiciarlas, me encanta ese grupo y tratare de poner mas canciones de ellos en este fic. Bueno mil gracias Hitomi por el apoyo ya incondicional que tienes con mis fics que ahora verán los capítulos mas seguidos ya que termine el cole! Así que podré escribir tranquila sin preocuparme de la tarea o al prueba para el día siguiente. Espero que te guste este capitulo un beso y un abrazo bien apretado de tu amiga Carla de Malfoy ._

**Karicatura: **_Hola niña como estas?, gracias por tu oponían siempre muy pero muy bien recibida, claro este capitulo es fundamental que lo leas con atención ya que tiene que ver mucho con lo que sucederá después, así que ponle atención por que es un capitulo clave, un beso y espero y tu próxima opinión._

**Angel- Gótico: **_Gracias por al evaluación siempre es mas que bien recibida, este fan fic esta cada vez mas oscuro y espero que siga bien como ahora, este capitulo esta bueno pero lamentablemente no aparece Draco pero bueno es necesario este capitulo para entender ciertas cosas que sucederán mas adelante, Bueno un beso y espero tu evaluación de este capitulo gracias Angel y espero recibir tu opinión nuevamente !._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_Hola amiga, mi fiel amiga, te entiendo perfectamente lo del trabajo ya que yo recién salí del mío propio y ya ves cuanto demoro en publicar un capitulo por el colegio así que por eso demore, mil disculpas, pero bueno ahora se acabo el colegio y eso significa que podré subir mas seguido, bueno amiga me encanta que te haya gustado y un beso enorme y espero tu opinión aunque llegue tarde ya que comprendo tus razones._

Ross Malfoy : _Saludos, bueno claro que seguiré y ahora con mucho mas tiempo ya que no tengo trabajos espero tu opinión y que te siga gustando el fic._

**Annie Ryddle: **_Que bueno que te guste el fic realmente me alegra mucho, bueno lo de Hermione y Draco sobre las visión que tuvieron de Arturo y Ginebra tu tienes razón yo me equivoque pero lo arregle sorry jajaja pero se me fue estaba un poco dormida cuando escribía, y lo del te amo si ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Pansy no escucho, Draco lo dijo para Hermione en una voz que el solo puede escuchar al igual que Hermione. Bueno me encanta que te guste Mago de Oz es don grupo y los que dicen esas sandeces de ellos realmente se nota que no saben de música y que no valoran al calidad de canciones que tiene así que no les hagas caso VIVA MAGO DE OZ! Un beso y espero tu opinión _

**blakis girl** : _HOLA AMIGA! Como estas, yo ahora bien ya que subí un capitulo, claro que seguiré y con muchos ánimos por todo los que mas has dado muchas gracias, bueno lee bien este capitulo ay que es uno clave. Abrazos y besos espero tu próxima opinión._

**Pájaro de Fuego: **_Bueno no se a que fic se parecerá este lo único que se que se me ocurrió a mi nada que ver eso de andar copiando, bueno me gusta que te aprecies las historias de esta gran pareja, bueno saludos y nos vemos._

**Light Angelito: **_hola que no entendiste? Bueno no se que no entendiste pero amiga si tienes dudas dímelas y yo te las aclaro, así que no te preocupes, bueno un beso y nos vemos. PD: dime que no entendiste para explicarte eh!._

**Ailed :**_Bueno esas dudas de que hará Draco se irán aclarando de apoco aunque el camino no se viene fácil ni para el ni para el reto de lso personajes. Gracias por tu opinión e muy gratificaste y muy pero muy motivadora, espero que te haya gustado esta historia y muchos besos para ti y sigue leyendo_

**El Pesar de Narcissa.**

Arrugo sus ojos, mientras sentía su cabeza muy helada, los abrió con lentitud, un poco extrañada, no tenía aun conciencia del tiempo, había perdido todo dominio espacial:

Que sucede?... mi cabeza... - dijo Narcissa mientras llevaba su mano hacia su frente tratando de aplacar el dolor que sentía.

Se desmayo mi señora. - respondió Milena mientras volvía a acomodar la toalla mojada sobre la amplia frente de la señora Malfoy.

La carta... - dijo para sí la joven mujer, mientras recordaba la declaración de su hijo, sobre el colgante, sintió un pequeño mareo, apoyo sus manos sobre la colcha y abrió lso ojos para ver a su fiel sirvienta y amiga Milena que le ofrecía una hermosa sonrisa:

Milena... la carta donde esta?- preguntó Narcissa perdiendo un poco el equilibrio sobre los almohadones.

Señora... - exclamó asustada la criada estirando sus brazos hacia el delgado cuerpo de la rubia que caí desvanecida.

Gracias Milena... - respondió unos minutos después Narcissa, con voz suave acompañada de una sincera sonrisa.

Por Dios mi señora llamaré al doctor- dijo la muchacha dándose la vuelta para avanzar.

No Milena- respondió costosamente Narcissa tomándole el brazo moreno a la mujer- No lo hagas Lucius después preguntará que me pasa... -

Pero señora usted esta muy débil... - le respondió la joven con los ojos tristes ya que sabia por que su patrona no quería que ella llamara al doctor, pero la veía tan débil, sabía que necesitaba un doctor.

Milena no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Narcissa tratando de convenserla con una sonrisa- con un té tuyo me repondré-

Señora. - sonrió Milena mientras le tomaba una mano- Usted sabe que esto no esta bien.

Entiéndeme no quiero que Lucius se entere, ya sabes que sucederá si llega a saber algo... - dijo Narcissa con sonido de sentencia- Además no quiero que Draco se preocupe por mí, el ya debe tener muchos problemas... demasiados pienso yo... - lo ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos.

Esta bien señora usted gana- sonrió Milena golpiándole la mano para darle ánimos- Pero tendrá que cuidarse como yo le diga- esto ultimo lo dijo Milena haciéndole una seña con el dedo como amenaza mientras reía

No te preocupes lo haré- la sonrisa angelical de Narcissa se asomo en su rostro- Gracias por todo Milena, muchas gracias.

No diga eso señora- respondió la sirvienta mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano indicándole que no se disculpara- es mi deber.

Siempre hay que agradecer Milena- dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en la cama- Tráeme ese té tan rico que preparas-

A la orden señora- asintió la joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Milena espera... - la detuvo Narcissa

Dígame-

Si llega Lucius dile que estoy durmiendo, no quiero verlo-

Como diga mi señora- tras esto último cerro la puerta la muchacha.

La joven señora Malfoy suspiro mientras sonreía gustosa por contar con tan buena compañía como Milena, en esa casa tan fría que le desagradaba en el fondo de su corazón, especialmente el dueño de ella.

Con sus manos tomo su larga trenza y la dejo a un lado, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el velador y buscaba impaciente con sus pupilas azules la carta, la carta de su adorado hijo.

Sus largos dedos llegaron lentos y sutiles y tomaron el papel, con un poco de temblor en las manos, mientras abría la hoja y sus ojos volvían a recorrer esas líneas; la viva imagen de William sé venia a su mente como un recuerdo dulce y a la vez amargo.

Las claras pupilas botaban tibias lagrimas que caían sin disimulo por la populosa cara, pero en silencio sin emitir ningún ruido. Narcissa no podía evitar emocionarse y ver como el futuro de su hijo estaba echado como en algún tiempo estuvo el de ella, que hubiera sido tan feliz si no hubiera conocido a Lucius...

Su vista se detuvo rápida y turbada a causa del disturbio que se oía desde afuera de la habitación, con agilidad escondió la carta bajo su almohada y cubrió todo su cuerpo con la frazada, mientras cerraba sus ojos y simulaba un perfecto sueño:

Señor, la señora esta durmiendo no lo puede atender ahora- exclamaba un poco nerviosa Milena, mientras que con su cuerpo le impedía el paso.

NECESITO HABLAR CON MI MUJER NIÑA!- reclamo furioso Lucius mientras corría a la muchacha de un empujón dejando así el paso libre:

Si vuelves a hacerme este espectáculo niñata ten por seguro que al otro día tus maletas estarán fuera de esta casa- los ojos fríos del hombre descarnaban el cuerpo débil de la muchacha la cual enfatizaba este pesar con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- Espero que hayas entendido y ahora vete no quiero ver esa... esa- apuro con su dedo el rostro de la mujer- cosa que tienes como cara... vete ya, vamos rápido.

Los pasos ágiles de Milena corrieron por el pasillo llegando rápidamente a la escalera y desapareciendo de escena.

Lucius suspiró arteado:

Empleada imbécil... ya se las verá luego conmigo- sus manos arreglaron su largo abrigo negro, dándole así un toque de mayor autoridad.

Las manos presionaron con fuerza las manillas de la habitación de Narcissa y jalaron con autoridad hacia adelante, con paso seguro y poco respetuoso de la intimidad de su mujer entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta con un solo movimiento de varita.

El sonido retumbo por todo el lugar, Narcissa quieta esperaba, tratando de no mostrar fragilidad ante la presencia tan desagradable de Lucius:

Narcissa!... despierta Narcissa- el llamado de su marido taladró sus oídos, cuanto odiaba la voz lenta y venenosa de ese hombre. Mantuvo su postura mientras una mano lenta escondía entre la cubierta de la almohada la carta, sin tratar de mover ni un centímetro de la tela para que Lucius no se percatara.

La altiva figura con largos trancos alcanzó la cama de su mujer, con fuerza corrió los largos doseles blancos, logro ver la esbelta figura de su mujer delineada por las frazadas, un pequeño bulto que se confundía entre el claro tono de la piel y el color blanco de las colchas:

Despierta Narcissa quieres!...- Lucius se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, y con sus brazos tomo el cuerpo de la mujer y lo dejo mirando hacia arriba, con rudeza quito el cabello rubio que se había soltado de su trenza, y tomo su mentón remeciéndolo:

Despierta quieres... -

Narcissa abrió lentamente sus ojos y corrió su rostro poco a poco de la mano helada de su marido, el contacto de la piel de este hombre con la suya le producía asco:

Que sucede?-

Debes irte ahora- respondió Lucius tranquilamente mientras una mueca hacia un lado mostraba su regocijo

Que dices Lucius- Narcissa se sentó sobre las almohadas y miro a su marido sin comprender- Donde quieres que me marche..-

Hogwarts- respondió el hombre sentándose en la silla que estaba cercana a la cama de su mujer, mirando su bastón, sonriente.

Hogwarts? No soy una estudiante si no te has dado cuenta- protesto la mujer mirándolo con odio y rencor en sus pupilas.

No es lo que parece querida esposa- replico mordasmente- Pero no es por eso que te necesito allá...

Quieres parar el rodeo Lucius!-

Calma Narcissa, tu trabajo será realmente un gran placer para ti y para nosotros-

Dilo ya Lucius- respondió la rubia mientras su tono de voz comenzaba a alzarse.

Iras como espía, buscarás toda la información relacionada con esa estúpida orden que tienen Dumbledore y los otros que siguen a ese viejo loco, vigilaras de cerca a ese mocoso Potter ya que lo necesitamos para nuestro ultimo plan... - susurro con malicia el platino.

Narcissa lo miro sonriendo de lado y levantando una ceja:

Y por que debería aceptar?-

Por que si no querida mía- Los centímetros entre Lucius y Narcissa quedaron en cero, bruscamente las manos fuertes del hombre tomaron los hombros de la mujer apretándolos con intención, acercándola a su pecho- Tu morirás al igual que tu hijo bastardo... -

Narcissa alejo su cuerpo mientras Lucius sonreía abiertamente:

Empaca querida mía, en dos días te vas de aquí- volvió a acercarse a su mujer- solo dos... - con fiereza robo un beso de los labios de Narcissa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe duro y estruendoso.

Narcissa bajo la cabeza, tomándola con sus manos mientras un suspiro profundo salía por su boca, no entendía que pretendía Lucius con todo esto, lo que sí tenía claro, con certeza era que no iba a conducir a ningún buen camino, no sabia que haría ella en Hogwarts, pero no podía negarse, la vida de su hijo estaba en juego, eso era lo único que importaba, Draco era su única razón de vivir amarrada a Lucius, su hijo merecía lo mejor, y solo Malfoy podría darle cierta estabilidad a su hijo, ella no podría sola, aunque lo deseara, ya que el mismo Lucius había impedido que ella pudiera escapar, cerrando todas las puertas de escape que pudiera encontrar...

William... si tú estuvieras... si tú estuvieras seria todo tan diferente... todo... - la mujer no soporto mas y callo en la cama tendida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo se enrollaba y sus manos buscan proteger su humanidad tan frágil y desconcertada, sellando la tristeza con un suspiro desgarrador que salía de su garganta invadiendo la habitación en un velo de tristeza.

Los días pasaron de una forma rápida, Narcissa cerraba su maleta, mientras Milena revisaba la habitación en busca de algún objeto o pertenencia que se le hubiera olvidado:

Ya es hora Milena... - susurró la rubia colocándose un sombrero blanco sobre su cabello perfectamente arreglado, tomo su bolso de mano y revisó que todo estuviera en orden, giro sus talones quedando enfrente de la morena mujer que con los ojos llorosos tomaba la maleta de la mujer:

Señora... no se si yo podré seguir aquí-

Podrás Milena yo se que podrás, solo quédate muda frente a Lucius y nada sucederá- la sonrisa de la joven mujer acogió a la sirvienta que nerviosa le dio un improvisado abrazo.

La extrañare mucho señora... por favor cuídese-

Narcissa sonrío conforme mientras se separaba y tomaba las manos de la mujer:

Lo estaré mi querida Milena, estaré cerca de mi hijo y seré feliz-

Milena se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas rápidamente y mostró fuerza de voluntad tomo la maleta y la arrastro hacia fuera de la habitación, Narcissa la seguía tranquila, con paso ligero y elegante como ella siempre se destacaba, dejando el lugar impregnado con su perfume de violetas.

El umbral de la mansión Malfoy se veía cada vez mas cerca mientras que al frente de este se aparcaba un carro negro grande, de donde salía un hombre que se acerco a las mujeres y tomo las maletas llevándolas al auto.

Narcissa suspiro y miró de soslayo la casa, y luego fijo su vista en su amiga de tantas penurias, que ahora tiritaba y sollozaba frente a ella:

Ten Milena... - Narcissa le paso un sobre, y lo poso sobre sus manos- Por si no aguantas mas aquí solo toma tus cosas y vete, allí hay un poco de dinero que te lo doy para el tiempo que te demore buscar un nuevo trabajo y también va una carta de recomendación para que todo el mundo sepa que eres la mejor en todo de los sentidos, se que ese papel y el apellido que mi marido me dio te dará un buen trabajo- Narcissa sonrió y se acerco a su oído- para algo que haya servido haberse casado con un animal, no?-

Milena rió fuertemente y apretó sus manos con las de la joven señora Malfoy:

Me escribirá?-

Claro de eso no te preocupes, donde estés te encontraré querida amiga- con eso último Narcissa beso la frente morena de la mujer y avanzo hacia el coche donde el hombre rápidamente abría la puerta, giro su cabeza y se despidió por última vez de Milena con un gesto de mano. Subió al carro mientras de su bolso sacaba un papel y lo volvía a re- leer:

Draco... hijo mío tu tendrás la felicidad que a mí me quitaron, cueste lo que me cueste la tendrás- Narcissa se prometió en ese momento garantizar el destino que pesaba en los hombros de su hijo, peso que antes había recaído en los suyos pero que fue ultrajado penosamente.

El auto avanzaba por las calles de Londres, por pasajes desconocidos para cualquier muggle, traspasando barreras desconocidas, hasta llegar a Hogsmeade.

El cochero bajo rápidamente, y abrió la puerta de atrás ayudando a salir a la Señora Malfoy, que lo miro y le agradeció su ayuda.

Los ojos de Narcissa miraron el lugar que hace tantos años no pisaba, ese pueblo tan especial...

**_Flash Back_**

Los suaves cabellos claros de la mujer se confundían entre la hierba mientras corría y reía feliz, mirando hacia atrás donde un joven alto, de facciones finas y cabello largo ondulado color miel la seguía y también reía:

Detente... ya no puedo mas- rogaba el muchacho mientras trataba de atraparla con sus brazos

Vamos William alcánzame... - le decía la muchacha mientras giraba su cabeza, y lo miraba sonriente, pero la expresión de su rostro cambio bruscamente, el muchacho se apoya en el árbol cercano muy agitado y cerraba los ojos:

William!...- gritaba Narcissa mientras corría hacia él, asustada se agacho rápidamente y le tomo el rostro suavemente- Cariño responde... por Dios William que pasa... reacciona por favor- los ojos claros de Narcissa comenzaban a lagrimear.

El brazo del muchacho sigilosamente tomó el colgante que reposaba en el pecho de Narcissa que brillaba fuertemente y jalo de el acercándola a su cuerpo:

Narcissa levanto el rostro:

Mira el susto que me haces pasar William!- reclamaba la joven mujer mientras tiroteaba de su mejilla.

Usted tiene la culpa señorita Black por hacerme correr todo este tramo- sonreía el joven mientras sus ojos grises miraban el rostro delicado de la mujer que estaba enfrente de él.

Mire usted perdóneme mi osadía pero pense que el señor aquí presente iba a luchar un poco mas por su presa- respondió Narcissa mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de él.

Pero que más da señorita si ya la tengo aquí a mi lado como quería- la sonrisa de triunfo del muchacho solo fue por un momento ya que sus labios delgados y fríos se posaron en los cálidos y aterciopelados de la mujer.

Las manos delgadas del hombre tomaron las de Narcissa reposando un objeto sobre su palma. Narcissa interrumpió el beso y miro su mano, ahí reposaba una flor pequeña blanca:

Y esto?- pregunto Narcissa mientras miraba la flor.

Corre los pétalos-

Sus dedos los corrieron de apoco dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedrecillas de un celeste pálido.

Te quieres casar conmigo?- susurro William abrazando la espalda estrecha de Narcissa.

Yo... William... claro que quiero- respondió Narcissa mientras el muchacho sonreía y sacaba el anillo de la flor y lo colocaba en el delgado dedo de su futura mujer.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Una fina lágrima caía por su rostro pálido, mientras cerraba sus ojos, liberando otras mas:

Señora?... Señora Malfoy-

Narcissa limpio su rostro y miro a la persona que la llamaba:

El tren la espera... –

Narcissa respondió con un gesto y avanzo hacia las escaleras mientras miraba su mano donde el pequeño brillo celeste le respondía


	12. Yo te vi morir

**Yo te vi morir...**

**Hitomi Felton: **_Mi querida amiga como andas, espero que muy bien, bueno a mi me encanta Mago así que ya tenemos gustos similares. Por lo del capitulo como siempre gracias por tu opinión ya que me reconforta mucho y bueno me da ánimos para seguir echando a rodar mi imaginación, este capitulo realmente creo que dejara a mas de alguno medio aturdido ya que suceden cosas reveladoras .Leí tu fic Hitomi y me gusto bastante en especial por si te vas de Mago, pero chica encontré los capítulos muy cortos y yo quería seguir leyendo, bueno pero espero poder leer otro tuyo y disfrutarlo como el que ya leí Espero que te guste este capitulo un beso y un abrazo bien apretado de tu amiga Carla de Malfoy ._

**Sheyla- Malfoy: **_Hola niña como estas?, gracias por tu oponían al parecer es primera vez que la recibo y bueno como siempre muchas gracias. Creo que todas las aquí presentes desiariamos ser Hermione yo cuando escribía la escena trate de no poner mis celos por delante, jajaja, bueno lo de las actualizaciones tratare de hacerlas pronto pero a veces la imaginación no da mucho y hay que darle algunas vueltas para que el capitulo quede mas o menos decente. Bueno espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones muchas gracias por tu opinión espero que te guste este capitulo. _

**PiaGranger : **_hola que bueno tenerte otra vez por estos lados, bueno así es nuestra querida Narcissa, lo único que te puedo decir que ella va a Hogwarts solo por estar cerca de Draco y poder ayudarlo, Lucius solo hizo algo para ayudar a Narcissa a acercarse a su hijo sin que se diera cuenta, ella lo tomo por que solo desea ayudarlo a que no desperdicie su destino por culpa de Lucius. Bueno niña me alegro enormemente de verte nuevamente espero que no te olvides de esta escritora que valora mucho tu opinión._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_Hola amiga, pues si la idea principal era que se entendiera la real personalidad de Narcissa que en el capitulo que ahora leerás se resalta aun mas, bueno las preguntas que me hiciste lamentablemente no te las puedo contestar, aunque mas de una de ellas se revelaran en este capitulo que es bastante interesante ya que se nos cambia un poco el plano, es decir el mundo de Narcissa cambia en 360° grados así que léelo y me dejas tu opinión. Bueno como siempre muchas gracias y te espero en el próximo capitulo._

**lizetteanalibadgirl:** _Mil disculpas... el tiempo es poco y bueno allá no recibo muchas opiniones así que pense que nadie leía el fic, así que bueno ya sabes donde encontrar el colgante de ávalon, aunque reitero mis disculpas. Muchas gracias por tu opinión es gratificante, y te juro que trato de hacer lo mas que puedo para expresar lo que ellos sienten, trato de describir todo para poder traspasar esas emociones, y me alegro que lo hayas notado. Espero verte por aquí otra vez y que te guste este capitulo._

**Ailed :**_Hola otra vez que alegría que me sigas mandando review, gracias de antemano. Bueno la pregunta que muchos hacen, quien es William? Aquí podrás saber mas o menos quien, aquí se revelan mas cosas. Sobre Narcissa aquí se responderán todas tus preguntas, por que viene a Hogwarts? Aquí esta la respuesta. Muchos abrazos espero verte muy pronto y que disfrutes el capitulo._

**

* * *

**

**Yo te vi morir... **

Las imágenes pasaban rápidas y borrosas intercalándose unos colores con otros y distorsionando las imágenes ante los ojos claros y tristes que miraba a través del cristal de la ventana del carruaje, que la llevaba hacia un nuevo destino conocido, pero ahora ajeno, y lleno de recuerdos tan alegres como a la vez amargos y auto destructivos que la hacían tambalear.

Su vista miraba el pasar de los arboles como una cinta de vídeo que iba demasiado rápido, cerro los ojos y respiro tan hondo como pudo, llenando sus pulmones con fuerza, buscando en esa exhalación un poco de calma para su cuerpo frágil y más aun para su mente llena de recuerdos que florecían cada vez que su cuerpo se acercaba mas al lugar donde todo había comenzado, donde su mayor felicidad la pudo rozar y acariciar... esa felicidad que la llevo a la desdicha mas profunda.

El metal que surcaba por su dedo anular derecho brillaba como una pequeña estrella sacada del universo más lejano, siempre sonriéndole cuando ella lo miraba, siempre con un resplandor cálido... como el de su sonrisa... protector... como sus brazos... esperanzador... como él.

Sus dedos frágiles, su mano delgada frente a sus narices, sus ojos fijos en la argolla que él había puesto en su dedo, señalando que eran novios, esa argolla que jamás sacó, esa argolla que aferraba a su pecho mientras lloraba en las noches llamándolo silenciosa, rogando que él apareciera, anhelando su esencia cerca de su cuerpo, mientras otras manos la tocaban y la acariciaban sin que ella lo quisiese, de forma grosera y con poco delicadeza.

Como una gota de lluvia fue lo que rodó por la mejilla pálida de Narcissa, acompañada por un suspiro lleno de angustia y sufrimiento acumulado por tantos años.

La mano izquierda se levanto de su falda mostrándole la dura realidad, esa argolla dorada con la cual había sellado su nefasto destino, diciéndole a su mente soñadora que ya no valía la pena llorar por una utopía, llorar por él que había partido, ya no valía la pena lamentarse por su vida, esa vida que ya no importaba, ella no debía pensar mas en si misma, si no en su hijo... no permitiría que el mismo hombre que desgarró su vida, arrebatándole lo mas que amaba hiciera lo mismo con su hijo, a lo único que podía aferrase, el único motivo que la hacía soportar tales tratos, solo por él, solo por Draco, solo por un pedazo de ella que ahora rondaba solo y sin orientación, obligado a vivir una vida oscura y llena de frialdad, jamás permitiría que su hijo perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz, esa oportunidad que ella tomó pero que se la quitaron de forma sucia y tramposa...

El carruaje aminoró notoriamente la marcha, mientras comenzaba a descender. Narcissa se limpio su rostro y miro por la ventana, viendo el majestuoso castillo aparecer frente a ella, en ese ambiente lleno de vida que ella no podría olvidar.

Una sonrisa melancólica formaron los pálidos labios de la mujer mientras tomaba una de sus maletas, una pequeña, mientras su mirada seguía aun fija a través del cristal mirando el castillo.

El sonido del pestillo de la puerta la hizo reaccionar girando su rostro, viendo como el cochero amablemente habría la puerta, estirando la mano, ella sonrió y bajo la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento mientras se ponía rápidamente unos guantes, para luego recibir su mano, bajo con cuidado mirando hacia bajo apoyando sus pies bajo una reciente nieve que cubría los pastizales de Hogwarts.

Los tacones altos y delgados de las botas se hundieron en la nieve, haciendo que Narcissa tambaleara un poco, su mano ágil buscó apoyo mientras la otra sujetaba su sombrero y cartera.

Fuerte presionó el hombro de la persona más cercana, recibiendo ayuda, avergonzada giro su cabeza para agradecer:

Gracias... - su voz se corto abrupta al ver esos ojos azules con ese brillo tan peculiar, sus ojos de inmediato reaccionaron hacia este estimulo poniéndose vidriosos.

Los segundos pasaban mientras ella no reaccionaba:

Señora Malfoy... Narcissa esta usted bien...-

Los insistentes llamados la hicieron volver, haciendo que sus ojos miraran mas allá del resplandor de los que le devolvían la mirada, viendo el rostro completo, rostro sabio, viejo pero a la vez jovial y lleno de vida:

Dumbledore... disculpe mi actitud, solo me sentí un poco indispuesta, perdone la situación.

El anciano director solo le respondió con una gran sonrisa, amable y gentil como siempre y le ofreció un brazo a Narcissa, la cual acepto un poco avergonzada por la situación anterior:

Espero que haya tenido un agradable viaje-

Si- respondió Narcissa mientras la distancia hacia la puerta principal se hacia menor- ah sido como un viaje al pasado ver todo esto nuevamente-

Dumbledore sonrió y la miro sobre sus lentes de media luna, mientras aceleraba un poco su paso, sonriendo con esa típica mueca de él, sabiendo más de lo que la propia mujer pudiera imaginarse.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente, de forma muy caballeresca, mientras el director del colegio le hacia preguntas triviales en el camino a Narcissa.

Las puertas majestuosas de Hogwarts les dieron la pasada, sintiendo el calor de las grandes chimeneas y el aroma a sándalo que inundaba el lugar:

Acompáñeme Narcissa debemos hablar unas cosas antes- exclamo amablemente el director mientras la llevaba hacia la enorme gárgola para llegar a su oficina.

Tras decir la contraseña los dos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, el profesor le dio la pasada a la mujer para luego pasar a largos trancos la distancia entre él y su escritorio y sentarse haciéndole un gesto a Narcissa para que tomará asiento al frente suyo.

La mujer miró con atención el despacho, sonriendo, mientras los recuerdos gratos de esa época lejana visitaban su mente como si estuvieran sucediendo en ese instante. Acomodándose en la silla Narcissa tranquila le dirigió la mirada a Dumbledore:

Bueno señora Malfoy, como su marido le habrá informado en Hogwarts estamos carentes de sicólogos, y como usted comprenderá para mi es esencial que mis alumnos tengan a alguien a quien recurrir cuando sientan algún problema, ya que por la lejanía a la que ellos se ven sometidos de sus familias- recalcó Albus recibiendo el asentimiento de Narcissa- Por lo tanto le pido a usted si puede tomar este cargo, se que ya lo ah aceptado pero necesitaba pedírselo a usted en persona, no por medio de intermediarios.

La mujer sonrió notoriamente frente al comentario del anciano:

No hay problema Dumbledore este trabajo me servirá de mucho- respondió muy animada Narcissa al solo pensar en la idea de estar cerca de Draco sin que Lucius sospechara nada.

Bueno Señora Malfoy... - la voz del director paró abruptamente a la señal de la mano de la mujer.

Le rogaría Dumbledore que me llamara por mi apellido de soltera... - Los ojos de ambos se fijaron, mientras Narcissa veía los de Albus muy interrogativos- No quiero perjudicar de ninguna manera a Draco, Dumbledore, quiero que el siga tal como esta, no deseo que la gente que lo rodea piensen que yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo y favorecerlo, por eso le pido que me llame por mi apellido de soltera-

Por mi no sería ningún problema, pero hay alumnos que a usted la conocen... -

Dumbledore recuerde que yo puedo cambiar un poco mi apariencia con el don que tengo- sonrió Narcissa de forma traviesa mientras movía un poco la cabeza dejando su cabello antes rubio platino en un color miel, luego cerro los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos y pasar de un celeste a un verde grisáceo.

Tu verdadera apariencia... – comento Dumbledore sonriendo.

Si... – suspiró mientras acomodaba su cabello- mi real apariencia... a veces uno debe hacer cosas que no quiere... - Narcissa lo ultimo lo dijo mas para ella que para el director, mientras pensaba en como Lucius la obligaba a estar.

Bueno profesora Black sea usted bienvenida a Hogwarts- Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y le estiro la mano para estrecharla con la de una Narcissa con la mirada tranquila.

Ya le informé donde queda su despacho... no se si desea que la acompañe-

No se preocupe Director puedo llegar sola- Narcissa tomo su pequeña maleta y se despidió de Albus con un gesto de cabeza.

Narcissa se me olvidaba- exclamo el anciano haciendo que la mujer se diera la vuelta en el umbral: - Vendrá un inspecionador del ministerio para conversar con usted sobre el plan de trabajo que debe manejar-

Gracias, me retiró- Narcissa cerro la puerta dejando a un Albus Dumbledore sonriente, con una cara ansiosa y llena de felicidad:

Espero que se lleven bien... –

El sonido de los tacones de la mujer resonaban por el pasillo, que ahora esta sin ocupantes, ella avanzaba tranquila mirando cada rincón, cada pared, todas las ventanas y puertas que se le cruzaban y mas de alguna con un grato recuerdo.

Al ir avanzando los antiguos momentos vividos volvían a renacer, el pasillo cada vez sé hacia más cálido y extrañamente familiar, los pasos acortaban cada vez esa brecha de sentirse en un lugar ajeno a ella.

Tras vueltas y vueltas a través del colegio, llego a destino, la puerta de su despacho como la Profesora Narcissa _**Black**_ o mejor dicho la Sicóloga Narcissa _**Black**_, sin esperar mas y sacando las llaves de su bolso de mano abrió la puerta dejando pasar la luz del sol que entraba de forma fuerte y brillante a través de los enormes ventanales que contenía el despacho, perfectamente equipado, era espacioso, redondeado, con un enorme ventanal en el fondo de la habitación el cual daba espacio a un pequeño balcón donde se podía ver la cancha de Quidditch, y aun mas el paisaje que le seguía, al frente del ventanal que se veía entrando a la sala estaba el escritorio que era amplio, de madera oscura y muy trabajado en sus bordes y patas de este, con diseños perfectamente tallados y a la vez hermosos a la vista, el escritorio era muy brillante y sobre el lo cubría una manta delgada de color blanco invierno, para proteger el escritorio, que contaba con tres sillas cubiertas con fundas del mismo color de la manta.

También contaba con una biblioteca aun vacía a juego con el escritorio y una mesa pequeña donde se encontraba todo un juego de té donde cerca crepitaba una chimenea.

Narcissa entró admirando todo a su alrededor, era perfecto para trabajar, sus ojos ahora verdes miraban las paredes pensado donde ubicaría algunas cosas que ella había equipado para decorar, dejo su bolso en una de las sillas y se saco sus guantes para desempacar su equipaje que ya estaba allí.

Desde la mañana no se había movido del lugar, ahora ya tenía el pelo desatado y solo se encontraba con la falda hasta la rodilla y la blusa con los primeros botones desabrochados y descalza mientras ordenaba unos libros en la estantería y pasaba ojeando algunos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y asintiendo con la cabeza cuando la idea que leía le parecía acertada, mordía un lápiz mientras sus ojos recorrían las frases.

Tío realmente las cosas en el ministerio están muy rígidas, menos mal que contrataste una orientadora escolar por que si no, tu sabes, te tendría que haber multado- sonreía el joven mientras sacudía su sombrero con la mano ya que estaba cubierto de nieve.

Dumbledore abrazo a su sobrino por encima de los hombros, en la capa del hombre, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, ambos sonreían mientras el hombre miraba de reojo el reloj:

Espero que la orientadora sea buena ya que el plan del ministerio es bastante estricto referente a los temas de sicología- comentó el hombre mientras miraba de reojo a su tío

No te preocupes, sé que te agradara verla... es muy eficiente- respondió el anciano mientras doblaban en una esquina.

Si tu lo dices tío, bueno solo será una entrevista breve, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, solo le explicaré el programa y lo que desea recibir el ministerio... - sonrió el joven con sus ojos joviales mirando atentamente y cariñosamente a su tío.

Y como va tu relación con Lucius?- sonrió burlón el anciano dándole un golpe de pésame en los hombros al muchacho- aún siguen en guerra ustedes?

No me hables de ese tipo, solo desea sacarte de Hogwarts y reinventar una nueva reforma referente a la selección de los alumnos y los ramos que se imparten, ya sabes desea que Hogwarts sea como Dumstrang... - suspiró agobiado el muchacho

Ese Lucius siempre buscando mi cabeza... - sonreía soñador Dumbledore tomándose todo eso con total humor- bueno sobrino mientras puedas frenar esas cosas y evitar que yo quede cesante te lo agradecería enormemente.

El joven sonrió y le dio un golpe cariñoso en el pecho a Dumbledore:

Ni lo dudes tío, mi padre y yo siempre estaremos ahí para proteger lo justo.-

Lo sé, siempre fuiste justo... siempre luchaste por lo que quisiste-

Pero no todo lo logré... - la mirada jovial se nubló mientras el pesar de los años se hizo notar sobre el rostro del sobrino de Dumbledore.

Te refieres a ella... - Dumbledore se detuvo y apoyo su manos sobre los hombros del muchacho

Jamás eh podido olvidarla... -

Hiciste lo que pudiste, lo sabes-

Quizás no lo suficiente tío, nunca eh podido encontrarla la eh buscado durante todos estos años pero es como que se la hubiera tragado la tierra... –

Como sabes si la encuentras a la vuelta de la esquina... - sonrió Dumbledore dándole ánimos.

El joven levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza:

Siempre tan optimista viejo loco Dumbledore... -

La esperanza mi querido sobrino jamás se pierde, todo lo que uno desea de forma tan ferviente como la tuya siempre se encuentra... ya verás que todos tus sacrificios serán recompensados...-

El joven sonrió de medio lado y choco su frente con la de su tío:

Hay tío creo que a veces Lucius tiene razón en llamarte loco...-

La carcajada ferviente y viva de Dumbledore invadió el lugar con una chispa de alegría:

Prefiero ser un loco a ser como Lucius que se supone que es normal... – La mano de Dumbledore desordenó el cabello largo de su sobrino mientras reía:

Si yo también prefiero eso... -

Los pasos de ambos se perdían dentro del pasillo, mientras el sonido de las carcajadas resonaban por el lugar acompañadas por algunas paradas furtivas para desordenarse los cabellos o reírse del otro, eran frecuentes:

Dios se me ah echo tarde, debo apresurarme tío si no ya sabes que Fudge me dará un sermón que realmente quiero ahorrarme de oír-

Bueno entonces te dejo... –

Pero Tío, donde es la oficina de la orientadora?-

Esta al frente de tus ojos... debo irme yo también, me eh atrasado y debo hablar con Minerva de algunos asuntos-

Pero tío no nos presentaras... – reclamó interrogativo el joven

No será necesario...-

Que? Realmente no comprendo- el joven estaba un poco aturdido

Ya te dejo, saludos a tu padre-

Espera, ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre...-

La respuesta jamás llego ya que Dumbledore avanzó sin prestar atención a lo último que le había dicho su sobrino, y se fue de forma tranquila pero "mágicamente" rápida.

Los ojos miraban fijamente la figura curvada y alta que se alejaba, el muchacho suspiro, pensando que solo no lo había oído, sin esperar mas miro su reloj, ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos de retraso, así que de forma apresurada avanzo mientras se colocaba nuevamente el sombrero y tomaba su maletín para revisar unos papeles.

Su figura estaba cercana a la puerta, observo, y vio que esta estaba entreabierta, sin tocar solamente la empujo, quedando enfrente del escritorio, miró hacia el lado que no le tapaba la puerta, no había nadie, se quedo ahí un momento y miró los papeles de reojo, para cerciorarse que eran los correctos, luego cerró su maletín que iba abierto y avanzó, despacio como era su manera típica de andar, silenciosa y sutil:

Disculpe... - pronuncio al notar una figura entre la puerta, solo la veía desde la mitad, ya que la puerta era enorme y aun no llegaba al final de ella, la lograba ver, solamente un poco de cabello y una falda.

Narcissa al oír el llamado levanto su cabeza, dejando la lectura, cerró el libro lentamente y lo volvió a colocar en la estantería sin darse la vuelta.

Disculpe soy del ministerio vengo a hablar con usted- los pasos siguieron avanzando, hasta pasar la puerta mientras sus ojos grises se fijaron en la figura de la mujer... de esa mujer.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, mirando al que la llamaba, sintiendo dentro de sí algo extraño, un llamado diferente, algo mas que una simple visita.

Los hermosos ojos se abrieron mas aún, pasando de una sonrisa cordial a una mueca de asombro, sus pies se habían pegado en el suelo, intactos, su cuerpo estaba estático, su cabeza trabaja mientras los sentimientos se mezclaban sin parar.

Su pelo... ese pelo que tantas veces vio cambiar de color frente a sus ojos, su forma, que el mismo había delineado con sus dedos, su textura, la cual había rozado por sus mejillas, su aroma, que lo había disfrutado tantos días y tantas noches.

Jamas lo olvidaría, pasaran los años que pasaran jamas los quitaría de su mente, lo conocía como su propio cabello, jamás lo confundiría, nunca, aunque ella jugara con el, jamas lo olvidaría, al igual que sus ojos de forma almendrada, su mirada de gata, profunda y amable, con destellos de vigor, esos ojos que eran el espejo de su persona, cuantas veces había sabido como ella se sentía con solo cruzar una mirada con esos enormes ojos que mas de una vez lo habían echo delirar en las noches.

Su boca suave rozando la suya, escondiendo gemidos silenciosos una dentro de la otra, entregándose mutuamente, cuanto había disfrutado acariciando sus labios con los suyos, envolviéndolos, extrayendo el dulzor como si fuera un néctar del cual jamas podría dejar de beber, esa boca que cuando la miraba por los pasillos solo deseaba alabar y cuidar con sus propios labios, como no iba a reconocerla, seria un perfecto idiota si no lo hiciera, esos besos que quemaban, que calmaban, que llamaban a la tentación, que llamaban al amor, jamas los borraría de su ser.

Los segundos pasaban como si nada, ambos en el mismo lugar quietos, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo mirándose a los ojos sin expresión alguna, solo analizándose, tratando de asimilar el impacto que les había ocasionado tan sorpresiva aparición tras años de ausencia, ambos pensando algo absolutamente distinto...

Narcissa rompió el hielo, sus nervios estaban destrozados, creía que su mirada la engañaba, que la locura se posesionaba de ella, en un gesto desesperado comenzó a mover sus manos, en gesto de desesperación, mientras su cabeza miraba hacia abajo negando rotundamente lo que veía:

No... él esta muerto... yo lo vi morir- repetía como loca la mujer mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- Yo lo tome con mis manos, yo llore sobre su pecho, yo bese sus labios fríos, yo... yo viví eso... yo lo vi morir... el murió en mis brazos- las repeticiones continuas de estas frases salían incesantes en la boca de Narcissa, sin abrir los ojos mientras daba vueltas y se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos.

Narcissa... Narcissa... - repetía el para si, mirándola ahora encandilado, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, sus ojos brillaban como hace años no lo hacían, solo disfrutaba de ver su cuerpo, no se daba cuenta aun del estado en que ella se encontraba, solo estaba en un éxtasis profundo mirándola, desasiendo todas esas supuestas teorías que él había creado luego de no verla por años, años que el dedico en su búsqueda donde jamás dio con ella, y ahora como si fuera un sueño, ella, su Narcissa estaba moviéndose frente a sus ojos, la estaba viendo, sin ninguno cambio aparente para sus ojos.

William... - el susurró despertó el trance en el que él se encontraba, Narcissa se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él con los ojos vidriosos.

Narcissa... mi Narcissa ...-

Mi amor por ti me esta haciendo una mala jugada, William... - sonreía triste mientras su mano temblorosa se apoyaba en su mejilla, mientras él al sentir su contacto cerraba los ojos, acariciando su mejilla en la mano de ella, como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en el universo.

Tu piel... me quema como la primera vez... –

Las lagrimas no pudieron aguantar mas y escaparon por los ojos de ella, mientras miraba su rostro desesperada, ansiosa:

Estoy viendo alucinaciones... – la voz temblaba y flaqueaba a menudo- Escuchaste mis llamados rogándote que volvieras y vienes después de tantos años... y luego te irás... – sonreía ella, cayendo luego su rostro en su pecho, mientras sus manos tomaban su camisa arrugándola fuerte entre sus dedos, mientras el llanto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y desgarrador:

Yo te vi morir en mis brazos William... tú estas muerto... tu no estas aquí... yo estoy desvariando... - Narcissa lleno sus pulmones en una inspiración profunda, llenándolos de él, de su esencia, aferrando su mejilla en su pecho, rogándole a Dios que ese sueño que ahora estaba sucediendo jamás acabará.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de 17 años pasar con la cara llena de felicidad, hasta que paso al asombro al ver semejante escena:

Mamá... quien es este hombre?-

* * *

HOLA A TODOS TANTO TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE REALMENTE CREO QUE DEBE HABER DISIPADO SUS DUDAS, BUENO NO TODAS PERO ALGUNAS.

ESPERO RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS YA QUE COMO SIEMPRE LES EH DICHO ME ENCANTAN, SE QUE ASI ALGUIEN ME LEE Y ME ALEGRAN MUCHO VERLOS Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO MUCHAS GRACIAS COMO SIEMRPE.

BUENO PARA LOS QUE LEAN "**PASIONES INCONTROLABLES**" YA EH SUBIDO UN CAPITULO ASI QUE LÉANLO Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO HAN LEIDO.. QUE ESPERAN!!!! JAJAJAJA.

BUENO NOS VEMOS AMIGOS MIOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO DE EL COLGANTE DE AVALON.


	13. Siempre Soñando

**Siempre Soñando.**

**Hitomi Felton: **_Mi querida amiga como andas, cuento eh demorado eh, mil disculpas ya que bueno las vacaciones y el ingreso al colegio me habían dejado con muy poco tiempo, además tuve unas pequeñas lagunas creativas así que este capitulo lo tenia hasta la mitad antes de irme de vacaciones y no podía terminarlo, no sabia como, es decir sabia como quería que acabara pero no sabia que palabras usar, espero que haya quedado bien por que es un capitulo muy importante, espero tu opinión no me regañes por mi demora. Besos Carla de Malfoy_

**Light Angel: **_Hola niña como estas, y te pido mil y mil mas de disculpas pero Dios las vacaciones y el ingreso al colegio me quitaron mucho tiempo pero bueno eh regresado con un capitulo sobre nuestra pareja principal que espero que me haya quedado bien ya que la canción que elegí creo que es la correcta, solo espero que guste. Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto no peludo asegurarlo pero será con mayor frecuencia no dejare pasar tanto tiempo_

**Pajaro-de-Fuego: **_hola recogida su suplica señorita, y espero que le guste el capitulo ya que si no me matare jajaja, espero que te guste ya que lso protagonistas retornan en un capitulo mas que fundamental en esta historia. Bueno mil perdones por la demora espero que el guste y recibir su opinión que como usted sabrá siempre es bien recibida. Saludos Carla de Malfoy._

**Leonysse Weasley: **_Hola amiga, mil disculpas debo haberte dejado sin nada de uñas pero el colegio y mis vacaciones me habían dejado sin nada de tiempo, además de que se me habían agotado un poco las ideas, pero este capitulo vuelve la pareja principal y ruego a Dios que me haya quedado bien bien bien. Al parecer usted tiene la certeza de que William es el padre de Draco, siendo que en la historia no se dice con claridad, solo te digo que en esta historia nada es seguro. Bueno abrazos y muchos besos y mil disculpas Carla de Malfoy._

**DragonaDeMalaFe** _Si esa era la idea que el reencuentro fuera lo mas emocionante posible, y al parecer lo logre hacer, y bueno el retorno de los protagonistas esta en este capitulo, espero que me haya quedado como quería y que trasmitiera todo lo que deseo que trasmita. Bueno niña que este bien y besos y espero su próxima opinión, saludos Carla de Malfoy._

**KARICATURA** _Espero que no hayas muerto por la espera y mil perdones pero uff tiempo es lo que menos eh tenido en este tiempo, pero aquí va un nuevo capitulo muy pero muy dulce y espero que logres sentir el sentimiento que trasmite este capitulo. Besos mi niña y usted sabe siempre es bien recibida su opinión. Se despide Carla de Malfoy_

**Hermy-BlackMalfoy: **_Espero que le agrade el punto donde dejo a Narcissa ya que me gusta dejarla en esa posición, creo que no puede ser tan mala, bueno niña espero que lea este capitulo que esta mas que bonito!. Saludos Carla de Malfoy._

**lizetteanalibadgirl : **_No Me lo envíes, una maldición no, se que las merezco por mi tardanza pero no ah sido planeada solo que tiempo no tenia, mil disculpas, y bueno si trato de expresar lo mas que pueda por que creo que eso es lo importante que la persona que lea se sienta en la situaciones que los personajes viven. Bueno el capitulo de ahora es sumamente importante con el regreso de nuestros protagonistas. Besos mi niña, Carla de Malfoy_

**paula-malfoy: **_Espero que hayas leído Pasiones y que bueno te haya agradado, ahora no podrás ver la reacción de Draco pero creo que este capitulo que eh demorado tanto en escribir te agradara enormemente. Besos Carla de Malfoy._

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL: **_Bueno creo que pues es fácil imaginarse a Narcissa así, jaja pero bueno yo quise variar, así se hace más emocionante, bueno espero mi niña que le guste este capitulo y que perdone mi tardanza. Carla de Malfoy_

**Terry Moon: **_Ahora niña solo podrás tener la respuesta de que pasara con Draco y Herms por que las otras estarán en otros capítulos así que a leer y espero que le guste mucho y bueno muchas gracias por tu opinión!. Carla de Malfoy_

**Aura Black: **_Querida amiga MIL GRACIAS POR SU OPINION! Demasiado alargadora, jajaja, bueno lo único que quiero decirte es que no temas tanto por el tierno Ron ya que por lo menos mis ideas por el momento no le hacen esperar un destino tan terrible, por ahora, y bueno sobre lo de la cultura y sobre la leyenda del Rey Arturo seguirá vigente en este fic así que podrás encontrar mas datos, y bueno la Pansy jaja no sabes lo que le viene preparado mas adelante, pero para eso aun queda su tiempo. Bueno mil besos y te espero pronto, Carla de Malfoy._

* * *

**Siempre Soñando.**

Los días avanzaban normales, como siempre en una frecuencia justa y exacta, como lo habían hecho años tras año, durante décadas y décadas, pero la percepción del tiempo de cada persona es diferente, lo que compone cada día es totalmente distinto y variado, para unos el día es rápido, para otros es lento, para otras es triste, para otras es alegre y venturosa, para ella era un calvario constante y sin fin, cada minuto que pasaba hacia que se sintiera mas débil, mas triste, mas traicionera, y mas sola aun.

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day  
_

Ver su imagen todos los días, penosa y desolada, sentado entre medio de toda una multitud, mientras su mirada estaba completamente ausente, su cuerpo solo respondía a hacer acto de presencia, solo su cuerpo, su alma no estaba ahí y ella lo sabia, lo sentía.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

Su imagen distraída y sin ánimos, hacia que su propio cuerpo se sintiera agotado y su interior triste y desolado.

_Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within_

Cuanto lo amaba, su cuerpo se lo decía a cada segundo, su piel dolía y picaba cuando él estaba cerca, su mirada cuando se fijaba en la suya, en la única ocasión que veía que esos ojos grises brillaban junto con los de ella que le respondían de la misma manera, diciéndole todo y nada a la vez.

Ya no podía seguir engañándose ni a ella ni al resto, ya lo sabia no necesitaba mas pruebas, era evidente estaba completamente enamorada de él, como jamas lo había estado, sabía que seria capaz de todo por él, ya lo tenía decidido, su mente madura y clara tenia la respuesta que se negaba a ver por la simple razón de que él es un imposible, un imposible que ella alcanzaría por el bien de él y de si misma.

Sabía que sería capaz de curar todas sus heridas y carencias, que él cosechaba dentro de sí, lo sabía sin necesidad que él las nombrara, ella lo tenia claro por que había aprendido a conocerlo en silencio, mirándolo, escuchándolo, aunque el no quisiera, ella iba a luchar por él, por la simple razón de que lo amaba, no lo iba a dejar pasar, algo en su interior le decía que él valía la pena, que no debía tomarlo a la ligera, algo en ella le decía que él la necesitaba mas que nunca, como ella lo necesitaba a él.

_I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace_

Sus ojos avellana lo miraban sigilosos, pendiente de sus movimientos, de cada mirada sin prestar la menor atención al resto, no comía solo miraba, necesitaba hablarle, ya no podía soportar tanta angustia, no podía soportar su cara afligida y abatida, necesitaba saber que le sucedía, necesitaba sentir sus brazos sobre ella una vez más.

Dejo caer su cuchara, y sin decir nada se levanto de su asiento, necesitaba estar solo, ya no soportaba mas, necesitaba sentirse tranquilo lejos de la gente, lejos de su mirada, no podía soportar mas su mirada, dulce y amorosa, que el soñaba con tener pero sabia que era imposible, mejor huir de lo bueno para que no ocurriera una catástrofe, mejor huir de ella, mejor dejarla pasar, para que ella no sufriera, para que nadie saliera lastimado de algo tan prohibido.

Sus pasos avanzaron hacia la salida, buscando refugio en la noche, llamándola en una canción desesperada que recitaba a toda hora, una canción silenciosa que solo él creía oír:

" Cuanto desearía no vivir donde vivo, cuanto desearía tomarte y fugarme de aquí... es bonito soñar siempre contigo... Hermione"

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day  
_

"Pero siempre lo que deseo... esta lejos de mi alcance... siempre y ahora tú formas parte de lo que más anhelo... de mis anhelos imposibles... Hermione..."

Su cabeza perfectamente curvada se giro para poder tener su imagen, solo un instante, para guardarla y atesorarla para siempre, pero solo eso, su imagen, no podía tener mas de ella:

" Una mirada y adiós... ojos de avellana..."

Su mirada se fijo en ella, por solo unos segundos, en los cuales sus pupilas recorrieron todo el rostro de aquella que le robaba el sueño, grabando cada espacio... para recordarlo... aunque fuera con angustia.

Con vista baja, se paro de su asiento dejando una conversación sin terminar, tras las llamadas extrañadas de sus amigos mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo y salió del comedor.

Cada paso que daba significaba la renuncia y el sacrificio, mientras mas alejado estaba de aquel lugar, la realidad le chocaba mas sobre su cara, como una bofetada tan fuerte que sentía que su cara se rasgaba en dos, pero la decisión que había tomado era irrevocable, no verla mas ya era un echo que nadie podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Un pequeño suspiro salió entre sus labios, mientras veía su silueta alejarse y finalmente desaparecer. Su cuerpo quedo tembloroso, algo dentro de si le advertía que debía correr tras aquella sombra, ahora, que no debía esperar mas tiempo, que debía seguirlo, que era absolutamente necesario hacerlo:

No lo crees Herms? ... seria mejor que... donde vas!... Hermione! Hermione...

La voz de un sorprendido y medio enojado Ron se extinguió, su llamado era inútil, por que ella no escuchaba nada de lo que en su alrededor sucedía, solo se movió de su asiento apurada, con desesperación salía de su mesa, moviendo sus piernas, tropezando con la gente que se le cruzaba en su camino, las cuales la miraba atentamente, ya que la voz de su novio seguía llamándola mas fuerte y cada vez mas ruda y llena de furia, pero ella no respondía a ningún llamado... solo a uno, al llamado de su interior, al llamado de su corazón que era imposible de callar.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me  
_

Los puños los tenia fuertemente apretados, dejando rojas sus manos por toda la fuerza ejercida, mientras su mirada sin brillo alguno se perdía entre los pasillo débilmente iluminados, que lo llevaban hacia los patios ahora desolados y fríos de Hogwarts:

Para que seguir pensando en un imposible... no vale la pena... - una sonrisa irónica se asomó en su rostro, falsamente sereno, su gesto de tristeza era mas que evidente, mientras sus pasos frenéticos y alados eran cada vez mas y mas precisos.

Como no iba a valer la pena una mujer como ella, una mujer como su Hermione.

Su mente racional trataba de sacar ese virus que recorría su sangre, sus venas, su piel, de pies a cabeza, que hacia que su piel se estremeciera, ese virus que lo hacia entorpecer y lo agobiaba de felicidad, ese virus que realmente no sabia si era un virus o una bendición, y si fuera una bendición era la mas sádica que pudiera haber presenciado en toda su vida.

Su mano temblorosa y sudada a causa de su ansiedad sujetaba su pecho, aferrándose en la túnica oscura fuertemente, mientras seguía corriendo entre los corredores estrechos y completamente vacíos, sin saber el rumbo exacto al cual sus pies la llevaban, se sentía cansada pero aun seguía buscando, parándose en cada rincón, agudizando su vista en cada puerta que estuviera a la vista, recorriendo todos los sitios, mientras su corazón latía mas y mas acelerado.

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust_

Dentro todo su ser lo llamaba, rogando que volviera, que se entregara realmente a sus deseos, que dejara florecer esa planta que él negaba que creciera, deseaba encontrarlo, sentir su aroma sobre su cuerpo, escuchar su voz tan varonil, tan fría y tan dulce, sentir sus brazos tibios y acogedores rodeándola, debía encontrarlo y hacerlo recapacitar, sabia que el había tomado una decisión, su mirada en el comedor le había dicho todo, ya lo conocía no necesitaba palabras para entender que pensaba, ya lo sabia y necesitaba verlo y tenerlo cerca, tener cerca a su mayor deseo y convencerlo que lo que sucedía ya no podría y no se debía seguir negando.

Apoyo lentamente su espalda sobre el árbol más delgado, pero cercano al lago, acomodándose nervioso, mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de mantener su mente completamente en blanco, impidiendo que su silueta se asomara en su mente, tratando de dar vuelta la pagina de ese libro el cual no quería alejar de sus brazos, que no quería dejar de leer, ni menos de escuchar.

Respiro hondamente, llenando sus pulmones, relajando su cuerpo, mientras el sonido del agua trataba de acunarlo y calmarlo, y la suave brisa nocturna le daba leves caricias sobre su rostro melancólico.

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_

La ultima puerta que había, ya todas las había abierto y ningún rastro de su presencia, su débil cuerpo se apoyo en la puerta dejando todas su defensas, mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo apoyando su rostro en la puerta, sintiendo como sus ojos se sumergían en un océano tan profundo en el cual no podía ver la luz de la luna, un océano que no le permitía seguir.

Suaves lagrimas se asomaron por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras un temblor de miedo y angustia la invadía, el aire se agotaba, las esperanzas se extinguían, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Su mano se apoyo sobre su pecho tratando de calmarlo, topándose con el pendiente, aquel que había comenzado toda esta travesía, sin mas lo tomo fuerte, apretándolo contra la palma de su mano, se levanto decidida sacándose con la otra mano las lagrimas, borrando las huellas de la angustia, y camino en dirección al ultimo lugar en la lista.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

Aferro su capa sobre su cuerpo, respirando fuerte y acelerado, entre abriendo los ojos, mirando la hermosa luna llena que se mostraba plácidamente sobre el cielo completamente despejado, sonrió, sin ninguna razón lógica y volvió a acomodarse sobre el respaldo del árbol.

_Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy_

Su rostro se asomo tras el pilar del final del pasillo, sus ojos brillaban mientras su boca los acompañaba con una cálida y sincera sonrisa, sin esperar mas avanzo despacio sobre el césped, sin dejar de mirar su silueta que se salía tras el no muy grueso árbol que lo acogía amistosamente, su mano apretaba mas el pendiente, mientras sentía como los latidos dentro de si eran mas intensos, como si el corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero rápidamente fueron tapados, suavemente, pegando su cabeza al tronco por dos tibias manos:

_**Cierra tus ojos... siente como la brisa te envuelve... donde toda pasión despierta silenciosamente... abandona toda defensa... en este lugar donde no puedes dormir ni despertar... -**_

La dulce voz no lo dejaba reaccionar solo escuchar, solo eso quería escuchar cada frase mientras las pequeñas ráfagas movían su cabello y transportaban el inconfundible perfume de su acompañante.

**_En este lugar donde siempre estaré esperando por ti_**... – un suspiro con olor a rosas salió de su boca mientras acercaba mas su rostro a sus orejas, mientras sus manos seguían tapando sus ojos:

**_Acércame a ti... tan cerca que te pueda tener... viéndote... soñándote... amándote_**... – las manos se alejaron dejando descubierto el rostro del muchacho, que sin tardanzas se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de la dueña de todas esas palabras:

**_Amándote... atreviéndome a entrar en tu éxtasis_**... – susurro por ultimo Hermione mientras su mano se posaba en su mejilla corriendo el largo cabello de Draco mientras su rostro sin prisa se acercaba al del joven:

_Solo déjame entrar..._ **Draco**-

Tras esta ultima frase el cerro los ojos, olvidándose de todo lo que hace unos minutos había pensando, solo dejándose levar por sus deseos, por sus sentimientos.

Ambos rostro se juntaron, pudiendo sentir el aroma del otro, mientras sus bocas se buscaban con total delicadeza, acariciándose con tranquilidad y pulcritud, mientras la mano de ella tomaba la de el, aferrándola a su pecho tomando con la suya el pendiente a la vez jalándolo un poco hacia abajo, mientras este que nunca _había cedido a salir de su cuello ahora lo hacia quedando dentro de la mano de Draco _mientras ella abrigaba las mejillas de el con su cabello, mientras bajo ese árbol nacía algo que jamas podría morir.

_"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.  
One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.  
For yours I truly wish to be."_

* * *

HOLA A TODOS TANTO TIEMPO, MIL DISCULPAS POR TANTOS DIAS DE AUSENCIA TOTAL, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE ES SOLO SENTIMIENTO Y UNA UNION COMPLETA "AL PARECER" DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS.

ESPERO RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS SIN MATARME POR FAVOR, PERO ME INTERESARIA MUCHO SABER SI LOGRE DARLE EL AMBIENTE A ESTE CAPITULO QUE MERECIA.

BUENO LA CANCION QUE UTILIZE PARA ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA " **EVER DREAM**" O "SIEMPRE SOÑANDO" DEL ESPECTACULAR GRUPO LLAMADO **_NIGTHWISH_**, AQUÍ LES DEJO LA LETRA Y SU TRADUCCION:

_Ever Dream_

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

Ever felt away without me,My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me

Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within

I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace

Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust

Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy

"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain..  
. For yours I truly wish to be"

_**Siempre Soñar**_

_Siempre sentí lejos de mí  
Justo todo lo que necesito enseguida  
Entrelazado en encontrarte un día _

_Siempre sentí lejos de mí  
Mi amor, yace tan profundo  
Siempre soñar conmigo _

_Lo harías conmigo  
Sanar las cicatrices y cambiar las estrellas  
Lo harías por mí  
Desatar el paraíso interno_

_Te llevaría lejos_

_  
Abandonado en un día solitario  
El pecho para una mejilla llorosa  
Mi canción sólo puede pedir tu gracia_

_Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés  
Tan perdido en tu mar  
Ríndete, ríndete a mi toque  
A mi sabor a mi deseo_

_Tu belleza cayó sobre mí  
En esta blanca fantasía nocturna_

_"Todo lo que pedí en la vida fueron los dos sueños que compartí contigo.  
Uno lo tengo ahora, el otro sueño siempre permanecerá.  
Para los tuyos realmente deseo ser"_

_**BUENO NOS VEMOS AMIGOS MIOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO DE EL COLGANTE DE AVALON.**_


	14. Encuentros

_Encuentros..._

**Hitomi Felton:** _Gracias por tu leal apoyo, siento tardar pero mis estudio me quitan demasiado tiempo, por eso no eh podido actualizar antes, pido mis respectivas disculpas pero esta historia por si acaso no se quedara inconclusa se terminara aunque demore 500 años en el intento así que tendrás que soportarme hasta que termine, muchas gracias amiga._

**Lady Voldemort:** _Muchas gracias, esta historia seguirá, quizás con demoras pero seguirá, y con tus ánimos pues obviamente tengo un compromiso que es terminarla de la mejor manera posible, así muchas gracias por el apoyo, tu opinión vale mucho y espero que te guste mucho este capitulo, besos y abrazos para ti amiga mía._

**Terry Moon:** _Pues ese grito tendrá repercusiones en el futuro, ya lo veras, pero este capitulo es esencial ya que marcara un antes y un después en esta historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, esta historia seguirá y se acabara cuando veas el ultimo capitulo publicado, así que atenta a las actualizaciones, muchos besos y abrazos niña._

**Light Angel:** _Si bueno que me digas que te emocionaste me dice que enfoque bien el capitulo y que logre que la esencia se captara como yo quería, que pasara, bueno ahora lee este capitulo que es trascendental en la historia._

**Aura Black:** _Señorita, no es Richard es William y la respuesta de que le paso a Draco esta en este capitulo, así que póngase a leer como yo me puse a escribir, bueno muchos besos y muchisimas gracias._

**Pia Granger:** _Bueno eso es cuando Draco ve a su madre en el despacho es el día después del que se encuentra con Hermione en el lago, al día siguiente de eso, y lo de la decisión, bueno Draco se iba a alejar, por que sabia que si se arriesgaba a tener algo con Hermione, la vida de su madre corría peligro, ya que por la desobediencia de el hacia la autoridad de Lucius, su madre seria la que recibiría los castigos y tratos mas terribles de parte de Lucius, y el se vería en aprietos, ya que si Lucius decidiera botar a su madre a la calle o lastimarla como ya la lastimaba en su casa, el no podría hacer mucho ya que no consta con dinero aparte del que Lucius le heredaría cosa que obviamente se le negaría si el no respetará las reglas que impuso su padre. Bueno espero que mi explicación te aclare un poco el panorama, y bueno si puedes leer Pasiones seria genial ay que también es una buena historia, besos y saludos._

* * *

__

**Encuentros...**

La noche ya había desaparecido y la fuerte y vigorosa luz del sol se asomaba por las montañas llegando a los arboles, traspasando las ventanas y las cortinas, iluminando cada rincón que quedara marginado en algún momento de su luz.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, mientras su rostro tranquilo y notoriamente feliz lo acompañaban en un sueño placentero.

El sabor de su boca aun estaba impregnado en la suya propia, dentro del mundo paradisiaco de los sueños la silueta de la muchacha aparecía de forma insistente, mientras él disfrutaba aquel sueño, tan dulce que jamás pensó vivir... aquella noche que fue eterna, bajo el árbol, escuchando esas palabras que habían cambiado todo sus planes, esas frases que ella había marcado en su corazón con tanta sutileza, esas manos que se negaba a rechazar, ese beso tan espontaneo y poco planeado que había deseado y que por fin se le cumplía, ese beso que significaba un sello total entre ellos...

Su mano corrió la sábana suave mientras la sonrisa no se borraba de su pálida cara, el brillo del sol cayó sobre su pecho y sobre la gema que caía sobre él, que parecía como que se fundiera sobre su cuello ya que tanto él como la gema eran tan blancos y brillantes que parecían uno...

Un ruido provino desde las afueras de la habitación, con pesadez abrió sus ojos y rascándose un poco la cabeza se sentó sobre la cama y tomando la sabana mas cercana se la enrolló en la cadera y corrió completamente la cortina, abriendo la ventana dejando pasar una hermosa lechuza blanca que se poso sobre el brazo de Draco, muy amablemente había estirado:

Me traes noticias buenas supongo... - con cariño acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de la mascota- o no Lucia?... noticias de mamá?-

La lechuza movió la cabeza mientras el avanzo por la habitación y la poso sobre una pequeña jaula que tenia sobre su escritorio, con rapidez la ave estiro su pata para que el rubio quitara la encomienda.

Draco volvió a acomodarse bien la sabana y viendo a su Lucia quito la carta con delicadeza y dejándola sobre el escritorio lleno el pocillo con comida y agua para su mensajera. Con tranquilidad tomo su largo cabello en una cola baja y se sentó en el escritorio dispuesto a leer la nota:

_Draco:_

_Te mando esta nota hijo mío para avisarte que estaré en Hogwarts hoy domingo, no me pidas explicaciones solo pasa a verme y te las daré con mas detalles, estaré en la sala del orientador seguramente, si no me encuentras ahí pregunta por mí al director._

_Te ama, Tu madre._

Como era posible que la suerte le jugara tan buena pasada?... la noche maravillosa que había vivido y ahora lo que completaba toda su felicidad, su madre cerca... cuanto la necesitaba a su lado, verla bien y feliz, por el motivo que estuviese en Hogwarts... eso daba igual, ya que estaría cerca de él, de sus ojos y alejada de ese repugnante estúpido que tenía como marido.

Sus manos tiritaban de la emoción, fácilmente leyó la carta sus diez veces antes de reaccionar, con ánimos y una alegría eufórica dentro de sí, dejo la carta en el escritorio y corrió al baño con rapidez, tiro la sabana al suelo y se quito la parte de abajo de su pijama, con cuidado soltó su pelo largo y dorado, que cayó gracioso sobre sus altos y bien formados hombros, y abriendo la puerta de la ducha se introdujo, dejando que su mano abriera la llave del agua fría para que cayera sobre su rostro, que ahora se marcaba de alegría.

Con habilidad lavaba su cuerpo pasando la esponja llena de jabón por su pecho, rozando de vez en cuento el medallón que muchas veces vio colgar del largo y elegante cuello de Hermione y ahora colgaba en el suyo, ella misma lo había colocado ahí.

La puerta empañada se abrió dejando salir a un guapo joven de 17 años de edad, que tomo la toalla y la paso por su pelvis, con su mano desempaño el espejo que estaba frente así y con rapidez tomo su cabello, sin secarlo, con una pequeña cinta negra, dejándolo completamente hacia atrás, recalcando así su amplia frente y la fina forma de su cara, por la cual paso la palma de su mano para medir el crecimiento de su barba, estaba perfecta no necesitaba rasurarse. Cepillo rápido sus dientes y salió del cuarto de baño y avanzo hacia el closet y saco una ropa casual y como ultimo se coloco sus zapatillas.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa amarrándose la capa en la cual brillaba el escudo de las serpientes sobre el pecho del joven, que extrañamente para los presentes, se veía feliz, no con esa mirada sombría que se le veía pasar todos los días.

La mirada enamorada de Pansy siguió sus movimientos con una sonrisa... melancólica quizás, mientras con sus manos afirmaba unas cartas, su vista se fijo en esa mueca de Draco que no veía hace tanto tiempo... el temblor de sus manos se detuvo y sin pensarlo se levanto y se acercó al muchacho y lo quedo mirando, pero sin saludarlo acomodándose frente a sus ojos.

El rubio levantó la ceja de forma graciosa, mirando extrañado a la muchacha, acerco su mano a la mejilla pomulosa de la chica, palpándole:

Que pasa Pansy?...- con un gesto tierno tomo su mentón y movió su cabeza despacio dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

La piel ahora tibia de Draco dejo paralizada a la muchacha, ella sabia que eran amigos hace mucho tiempo, eran verdaderos amigos, no como todo el mundo pensaba, ellos se querían aunque por la naturaleza típica del Malfoy no podía demostrarlo tan libremente, además él de por si era muy frío y distante, ese gesto tan tierno y en público la dejo estupefacta, sin aliento, no comprendía, hace unos días lo había visto desecho frente a la chimenea, aunque él no le digiera absolutamente nada, ella lo sabía, por que lo conocía como se conocía así misma, por que lo amaba tanto que se fijaba en todo lo que él hacia, le preocupaba como nunca nadie le había preocupado, ni sus padres le importaban tanto como ese chico le importaba... Draco Malfoy era la causa de sus grandes alegrías y a la vez de sus mas desgraciadas desdichas, él era el único que la hacia reír... y él que inconscientemente la había echo derramar lagrimas noches y días completos, por algo que ella jamás pensó considerar dentro de su vida, por ese sentimiento que veía tan alejado de su realidad, por estar inserta en un mundo cruel y solo de apariencias del cual era parte, ese sentimiento que ninguno de los de su clase sentían por otro... amor.

Aquel muchacho que estaba parado frente a sus ojos era capaz de hacerla salir de sus grandes problemas con una sola mirada que le dedicara... un pequeño apretón de manos o un abrazo a escondidas de todos...

La hermosa Pansy Parkinson, de ojos verdes esmeraldas que llamaban atención de cualquiera que pasara por su lado, con esa mirada felina que la caracterizaba, que con un movimiento de sus manos por su perfecta cabellera negra hacia delirar a mas de uno, la más popular dentro de su casa y del mismísimo Hogwarts, la que podía tener al hombre que ella quisiera, la que podría estar acompañada todos los días por alguien y sentir el calor del amor sobre su piel... estaba sola... siempre estaba sola... siempre esperando que él llegara... que él posara sus ojos en ella... en su fiel amiga... siempre disponible... nunca comprometida con nadie... siempre dispuesta para él... siempre atenta hacia él... siempre amando a Draco Malfoy:

Que te sucede a ti... a que debemos tanta felicidad Malfoy... - sonrió la muchacha sacando de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos de amor y volviendo a ser la orgullosa Parkinson de siempre.

Nada... todo como siempre...-

El brillo en sus ojos a ella le decían todo lo contrario, pero no siguió preguntando, solo le cerró el ojo y se dio la vuelta para volver a sus cartas, mirando como el muchacho salía de la sala saludando a uno que otro que se le cruzaba en el camino.

La morena le dedico una última mirada. Mientras tiraba su baraja sobre el suave paño de seda morada que tenia estirado cerca de la chimenea, mirando lo que el futuro deparaba, aunque no le prestó mucha atención ya que su cabeza estaba pensando en el cambio tan radical del rubio, no era habitual, no era que no se alegrara que él estuviera feliz, al contrario, la regocijaba enormemente... pero algo dentro de sí le decía que esa felicidad pendía sobre un hilo muy fino que podría ser cortado con facilidad:

Pansy... Pansy...-

Que... sucede algo?...- la morena levantó la vista mirando a una joven que se sentaba a su lado.

Me lees la suerte?...-

Mm claro... no hay problema - Pansy sonrió por costumbre y distraída barajo el tarot y lo estiro sobre las narices de la joven que estaba enfrente de ella- Con tu mano izquierda saca tres cartas... - distraída Pansy comenzó a leer el futuro de la joven mientras su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

La salida de la casa de Slytherin fue por una vez durante su estancia, por casi 7 años, agradable, se sentía como nuevo, sentía que era otra persona totalmente distinta a la que fue ayer, no podía evitar tener una sonrisa boba en la cara, aunque quisiera sacarla no podía, era mas fuerte el sentimiento de regocijo que el de disciplina y auto exigencia que el mismo se había internalizado.

Sus pasos tranquilos pero muy hábiles, ya que con pocos rodeos y muy pocas vueltas, y con el tiempo justo que el mismo había planeado en demorar llegó frente al lugar donde su madre lo había citado, una emoción embriago su ser, con ella era todo distinto, el frío y déspota Draco Malfoy se alejaba totalmente con ella, con su madre era todo diferente, con su madre era solo ternura y comprensión, cuanto amaba a esa mujer, era la razón para soportar ese infierno de casa en la cual vivía.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte de emoción, pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho, con una sonrisa inmensa se acerco mas a la sala del orientador del colegio, se percató de que esta se encontraba abierta, con sigilo entro para sorprender a su madre, pero la sorpresa se la llevo él al oír tras la puerta:

_**Escuchaste mis llamados rogándote que volvieras y vienes después de tantos años... y luego te irás... –**_

Paralizado se detuvo y agudizo su oído, reconociendo la voz de su madre, y se asombro cuando escucho un llanto desgarrador que provenía de la inconfundible garganta de Narcissa, un llanto desesperado, angustiante que le taladraba los oídos:

_**Yo te vi morir en mis brazos William... tú estas muerto... tu no estas aquí... yo estoy desvariando...**_

El entrecejo del joven se arrugo notoriamente, mientras el llanto proveniente de su madre lo hacia temblar, no comprendía lo que sucedía... William?... Quién era William?... que estaba pasando?... por que su madre estaba tan descontrolada?.

Con paso firme miro la escena sin que los otro dos se percataran de su presencia, y su vista se fijo en su madre, que estaba en brazos de un hombre alto y de cabello largo que la afirmaba con fuerza y ella mirándolo desesperada tocándole el rostro como si no pudiera creer que él estaba ahí:

Mamá... quien es este hombre?- pronuncio la voz firme e inconfundible de Draco.

El pequeño cuerpo de Narcissa se quedó intacto aferrándose fuerte de los brazos de William, con la mirada dolida miró al hombre que tenía al frente, con sus ojos hinchados y verdes como nunca antes, miró los de aquel hombre, esos ojos que la miraban con una expresión que no logro descifrar... su mirada tan gris, reluciente y viva como la lamina más pura de aquel mineral.

Su cabeza se alejó del rostro de William fijando su vista en su hijo, encontrando esa pupila tan particular, tan gris, tan fulminante, tan amada y tan similar.. esa vista, sus ojos confundido miraban a ambos hombres, mientras su respiración se volvía profundo y ahogada.

Con un juego de miradas furtivas la mujer los miró a ambos en un mismo lapso de tiempo, los vio retratados, y con solo ver sus rostros, ver sus ojos, el pasado se hacía presente sobre sí misma, como una herida que jamas termina de curarse, una herida que jamas se cerro por falta de cuidados.

Un espasmo azotó el cuerpo de la delicada señora Malfoy, haciéndola tambalear y caer como una pluma sobre los brazos de William, sus pies ya sin firmeza se arrastraban sobre el frío suelo, mientras el hombre asustado la afirmaba y repetía su nombre tratando de hacerla reaccionar, cargándola con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho, proporcionándole calor a aquel cuerpo que ahora se enfriaba, haciendo caso omiso a las insistentes llamadas del joven que lo acompañaba en el cuarto.

Draco se acercó tomando el rostro de su madre por unos momentos, palpándole con su mano, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, viendo el entrecejo firmemente apretado de Narcissa, y un apretón de sus labios junto con la grisácea piel que ahora presentaba:

Mama... mama despierta... por favor... mama- pero fue interrumpido ya que aquel visitante agarro firmemente el cuerpo de Narcissa y se dio la vuelta y sin explicaciones salió con el cuerpo de su madre por la puerta, sin esperarlo.

El ambiente acogedor que brindaban las llamas a la enfermería reconfortaban el corazón de la señora Pomfrey, después de haber atendido, con rapidez y eficacia, para luego suministrar una infusión a la distinguida señora Malfoy o profesora Black, ya que por lo que había notada tras hacer una seria de exámenes y por la manera tan desenfrenada en que la madre de Draco había despertado hace un tanto, era mejor dejarla dormir todo ese día para que sus nervios no terminaran de romperse, estaba sumamente tensa según los análisis de la enfermera, por eso lo mas aconsejable era que estuviera en un ambiente grato y saludable para su estado, y durmiendo, sin soñar, para que pudiera recuperar fuerzas, ya que su cuerpo estaba muy débil.

Con las manos apoyadas sobre las de su madre, Draco no dejaba de mirarla, se veía tranquila, la expresión que tenía cuando la había visto en los brazos de ese sujeto había cambiado, ahora se le veía bien, no sumamente, pero mucho mas que antes, con lentitud acerco su rostro al de ella y comenzó a susurrarle palabras cerca de su oído, de animo y de cariño, ya que según él así ella podría oírlo y eso el daría fuerzas para recuperarse.

Cada cierto tiempo, Draco se levantaba y le arreglaba los cabellos que rebeldes caían sobre su perfecta cara, le acomodaba las almohadas y volvía a su posición inicial, sobre la cama de su madre y tomándole las manos.

Los ojos agudos de Albus Dumbledore observaban aquella situación, con la mirada preocupada, algo no muy normal dentro del comportamiento del director de Hogwarts. Con pasos cortos se movía y miraba a su sobrino, que callado se encontraba en una esquina sin despegar los ojos de la pálida Narcissa, todo el tiempo que ya había pasado desde que la trajo a la enfermería, dando ordenes como loco para que la trataran con rapidez, sin dejar que nadie se le acercara, excepto la enfermera, después de eso camino lentamente y se arrincono en aquella esquina sin decir absolutamente nada, sin moverse, sin hablar, y ya de eso había transcurrido fácilmente una hora.

El mar de emociones había sido muy grande para solo un día, solo se suponía que venía a darle instrucciones a una orientadora y luego se iría a su oficina, cumpliría el horario, pelearía un rato con Malfoy, luego, como siempre caminado, llegaría a su departamento, se sacaría su abrigo y llamaría a su fiel compañero Deal para que ambos le diera una vuelta al parque, luego de eso volvería y mimaría un poco a su pequeño labrador y se sentaría en su escritorio con una buena taza de café batido y revisaría el correo, corregiría algunos documentos y terminaría el día como siempre, en su cómoda cama en la compañía del infaltable Deal.

Pero las cosas habían sido totalmente diferentes, ni siquiera parecidas a como por su mente, tan programada, habían previsto; primero que nada sucedió el acontecimiento que hace mas de 17 años había esperado con ansias, el cual jamás penso vivir, ya que después de todo este tiempo buscándola había perdido las esperanzas, pero luego, de un golpe llego el momento, encontrarla ahí, en el lugar que menos hubiera esperado hallarla, verla como siempre, sin ningún cambio, como que esos largos 17 años no hubieran pasado por ella, estaba igual a sus ojos, tan hermosa y frágil como siempre, ahí estaba la mujer de su vida, la que creía perdida, la que ocupaba todo su corazón, la dueña de sus sueños y sus mas grandes y escondidos anhelos, ella, Narcissa Black, frente a sus ojos, tan alcanzable.

Volver a sentirla dentro de sus brazos, respirar el mismo aire que ella respiraba era un emoción indescriptible, que aun no lograba asimilar, esos instantes de reencuentro habían sido los mas felices dentro de estos 17 años.

Pero ahora, ella se encontraba junto a él en una enfermería, por que, aun no lo comprendía, realmente no se había percatado mucho de lo que ella decía, no lo había analizado, estaba muy preocupado de sentirla nuevamente, pero ahora, que la veía postrada en el cama, podía analizar la situación que había pasado hace solo un rato, ella al contrario de él no se veía feliz, se veía sorprendida y a la vez aterrada, William recordaba que se auto calificaba de loca y que le había dicho que él estaba muerto.

La mente de William se detuvo en ese detalle¿por qué ella decía eso, por que Narcissa pensaba que él estaba muerto... , no comprendía por que, si la ultima vez que se habían visto había sido para planear su boda, esa boda que jamas se efectuó por que ella desapareció como si la tierra se la hubiera devorado, entonces por que motivo ella decía que él estaba muerto.

La situación era muy confusa, el hombre la miró nuevamente y luego bajo su vista dejándola en aquel joven, que por lo poco que había comprendido era su hijo, sin duda ambos se parecían ante la vista de sus ojos, era igual de hermoso que Narcissa:

Gustas un té?- Dumbledore estiro la taza, alcanzándola a su sobrino

Por que nunca me dijiste nada?-

Por que en un principio no sabia-

Pero como no ibas a saber!- la voz de William sonaba entre disgustada y triste- Sabes cuanto tiempo pase buscándola?... tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-

Lo se William... lo se... pero no me correspondía a mi decírtelo, tu debías encontrarla... - dijo pausadamente el anciano mientras le posaba al taza en al mano a su sobrino.

No sé... pero... ¿hace cuento lo sabes?-

Desde que entro su hijo al colegio...-

La tristeza se apodero de los ojos de William:

Esta casada?...-

Si... hace varios años...-

Ah... - sus labios se posaron en la taza y ingirieron un poco del liquido y mirando a Narcissa hablo de forma entrecortada y nerviosa:

Con quien?-

Lucius Malfoy-

La taza se el resbalo de la mano mientras se apoyaba del hombro de su tío, las miradas de Draco y de la enfermera se posaron en él, Pompey se acerco rápidamente y lo tomo para ayudarlo a levantarse:

Se siente bien señor?... necesita algo?-

No Pompy... no te preocupes me lo llevare para su casa, cualquier problema me avisas y ya sabes en mi ausencia puedes consultar a Minerva-

Dumbledore avanzo por la enfermería tomando a William por los brazos, sujetándolo mientras el otro caminaba a su lado como un fantasma mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

_BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA VUELVO A DISCULPARME POR MI TARDANZA, LA CAUSA ES NETAMENTE Y SIMPLEMENTE MIS ESTUDIOS, AUQNUE QUIERO INFORMARLES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA :_

_"**ES QUE ESTA HISTORIA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS NO SE TERMINA HASTA QUE USTEDES LEAN QUE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL"**, ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA SU FINAL AL IGUAL QUE PASIONES INCONTROLABLES, ASI QUE AUNQUE EL CAPITULO TARDE LLEGARA ESO NO LO DUDEN._

_BUENO COMO VERAN LAS COSAS COMIENZAN A ACLARSE, Y LA VERDAD YA SE HUELE EN EL AIRE, LAS COSAS PARA NARCISSA SE COMPLICAN Y DRACO TENDRA QUE PASAR MUCHOS OBSTACULOS AL IGUAL QUE SU QUERIDA HERMIONE._

_**¡BUENO LOS ESPERO EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO Y MUCHOS BESOS PARA USTEDES... ESCRÍBANME MUCHO YA QUE ME IMPORTAN DEMSIADO!.**_


	15. Orgullo y Prejuicio

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio**_

El día comenzaba a saludar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, mientras el sol perezoso se levantaba lentamente y los despertaba con calidos rayos de luz por sus ventanas, haciéndose presente en sus rostros, iluminándolos cariñosamente, animándolos para un nuevo día.

Ciertas chicas de la casa de los leones comenzaban a levantarse, somnolientas, quizás hasta un poco enfadadas por la poco duración de sus horas de sueño, pero no por eso menos rápidas en salir de su cama, todas caminaban, con los pijamas aun sobre sus cuerpos y con sus rostro un poco hinchados, directo a los armarios o al baño, tratando de acapararlo primero para así poder tener el tiempo necesario para embellecerse lo necesario para un duro día de clases, aunque otras iban hacia el ropero, sacando cuanta ropa se les ocurriera para finalmente encontrar el uniforme escolar, tan típico y conocido, que tantas veces habían arreglado para entallar y embellecer su figura.

Entre tantas adolescente que pasaban caminando en aquel dormitorio destacaba una chica alta, de piel trigueña, con ojos almendrados, de un color muy parecido a la miel y bastante atractiva que salía del baño muy calmada, con el uniforme ya puesto, caminaba sin mirar al frente ya que solo se fijaba en su mano, mientras se colocaba mas de aquella sombra nacarada sobre el parpado, mirándose con el espejo que llevaba en la mano mientras movía un poco su rostro para ver como iba quedando, se sonrió a si misma al encontrarse tan atractiva y ver el resultado que causaba ese tono medio aperlado sobre sus parpados, sonrió dejando las cosas en la cómoda mas cercana, hasta que miro sonriendo la cama que estaba al frente suyo, donde aun la ocupante dormía placidamente, sin ser interrumpida por ninguno de los ruidos provocados por sus compañeras de cuarto:

Quien pensaría que yo alguna vez iba a hacer esto… siendo que siempre fue ella la que lo hizo con nosotras- una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en la perfilada cara de la trigueña mientras lentamente camina hacia la cama y corría los doseles, para ver el cuerpo de la prefecta enrollado dentro de miles de sabanas y frazadas:

Hermione… Despierta… estas atrasada- la voz cariñosa de Lavander le susurro a la castaña en el oído, mientras recibía como respuesta solo una vuelta en la cama de Hermione.

Vamos llegaras tarde a la clase de McGonagall –

Al escuchar el apellido Hermione despertó de inmediato de su grato sueño, un sueño con aquel rubio que le hacia perder la razón y los estribos, aquel hombre serio pero a la vez muy tímido

Como bien sabia Lavander, Hermione iba a despertar con ese simple apellido, pero con la diferencia que no despertó como siempre, desesperada y echándola a un lado para ir directo a la ducha, sacando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, sino que sonriendo con todo su rostro, entre abriendo los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa tan franca a Lavander, llena de una felicidad casi inexplicable y completamente relajada, respuesta que no esperaba para nada Lavander:

Gracias por despertarme, bajare enseguida… no te preocupes Lav llegare bien a clases-

Lavander aun con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos solo atino a asentir e irse de la habitación, tomando en el camino su bolso y sus libros y alguno que otro material que necesitaba, mientras que Hermione cerraba los ojos nuevamente y recordaba la noche anterior, permitiéndose soñar ahora consiente.

Lavander se dio la vuelta mirando como Hermione cerraba los ojos y escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, algo raro sucedía, algo bueno al parecer, tanto por la expresión de la castaña al despertar, como la reacción tan infantil que tenia ahora, cosa que luego se encargaría de preguntarle sin duda.

Sonrió para si misma al pensar en la prefecta de Grynffindor en ese estado, mientras su mano giraba la manija y abría la puerta, con descuido avanzo sin dar vuelta aun su cabeza y sintió un golpe encima suyo, un choque muy leve y sin ningún tipo de fuerza, despacio giro la cabeza un poco atolondrada, dispuesta a pedir disculpas por tu torpeza, levanto su cabeza para ver la cara de un apuesto muchacho de 17 años mirarla, con gesto medio gracioso y gentil :

Esta adentro?- susurro despacio, mientras ayudaba a Lavander a sujetar sus libros que estaban apunto de caerse.

Si… esta adentro aun- Lavander sonrió al ver al muchacho, era tan guapo, tan tierno… tan perfecto.

Ron le dedico una sonrisa a Lavander mientras se hacia a un lado y entraba en silencio a la habitación dándose la vuelta en sus talones, diciéndole "gracias" con sus labios.

Lavander sintió como sus mejillas subían de tono de apoco, mientras un sentimiento de envidia recorría su cuerpo, Hermione la perfecta, la niña guapa, la que todos querían, la mas inteligente y con un novio como Ron, un chico tan alegre, tan guapo, tan perfecto… para ella.

Pero la realidad volvió a su cabeza abruptamente, en un gesto de resignación cerro la puerta despacio, para luego apoyarse en ella con todo su cuerpo firme y tenso, suspirando, mientras su mano sobre su pecho subía y bajaba al imaginarse a solo centímetros del pelirrojo, de solo cerrar los ojos la imagen del pecoso venia a su mente, sus hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa infantil, su mirada tan pura, esa piel tan blanca que le gustaría poder rozar con sus dedos, su olor… ese aroma a menta fresca.

Un suspiro fuerte salio desde su garganta, explotando hacia fuera por sus labios pálidos, nunca Ron se iba a fijar en ella, aunque fuera la mujer mas bonita de todo Hogwarts, el pelirrojo jamás la vería, jamás se percataría de su presencia simplemente por que ahí estaba Hermione, la luz de sus ojos, ella lo sabia, ella lo notaba, su corazón no la engañaba, Lavander sabia la realidad de todo este asunto, ella veía como Ron la miraba, veía como sus ojos tomaban un completo brillo cuando Hermione estaba cerca, en cambio cuando ella pasaba era una sonrisa atenta, una sonrisa como cualquier sonrisa, solo de cortesía, vacía sin ningún tipo de afecto, mas que simpatía por ser compañeros, por ser amiga de su novia… que no era ella.

Lavander ocultaba su rostro con su hermoso cabello, donde unas puntas perfectamente onduladas caían como pequeños resortes sobre su rostro, mientras el sol daba sobre su cuerpo, dejando ver el tono chocolate de su cabello.

La chica no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba desde las escaleras, con una mirada preocupada por su animo, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, con paso ágil el chico salto los escalones, sin percatarse de los chicos y chicas que protestaban por pasarlos a llevar, y se acerco a la muchacha, de forma casi felina y rápidamente la tomo del rostro, fijando el rostro de la trigueña con el suyo, sin que ella pudiera protestar, y la quedo mirando con una sonrisa, mientras no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla con sus dedos, por esas suaves y un poco sonrosadas mejillas:

Que pasa Lav, por que ese animo?-

No es nada Harry, no es nada…- sonrió ella como mejor pudo, cosa que no resulto a la perfección, el chico que tenia adelante no era para nada estúpido y sabia que ella no estaba bien, como no saberlo si ya la conocía, a escondidas, con pequeñas miradas conocía todos sus gestos, sus buenos y malos estados de animo, el la conocían tanto como a si mismo y deseaba conocerla mucho mas, mas íntimamente.

Vamos Lavander, quizás un buen desayuno y con mi grata compañía te caiga bien para cambiar esa carita- sonrió el sacando pecho haciéndose el gracioso.

La chica levanto una ceja, y le dedico una sincera sonrisa, ese chico la hacia reír mucho, era muy buen amigo, siempre estaba cuando al necesitaba, siempre que estaba mal el por una mágica razón aparecía para subirle el animo, para sacarla de la tristeza:

No creas Potter que con eso me convences-

A no?- sonrió el con una mirada picara, y acto seguido la tomo en brazos y la levanto bajando las escaleras sonriéndole ante las protestas de la muchacha, que Harry hacia como que no escuchaba y solo las esquivaba.

Suéltame Harry!... que crees que haces?... suéltame- chillaba la atractiva joven mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban enormemente.

No... ni lo sueñes Brown, tu te lo buscaste por no creer en el apuesto Harry Potter- respondió él mientras pasaba el retrato de la dama gorda y le daba una sonrisa de galán a la muchacha, sin escucharla la tomaba mas fuerte y la llevaba a tomar un agradable desayuno.

Ronald Weasley miraba desde lejos embobado a Hermione, fijándose en su rizado cabello y su tez tan blanca que lo tenían enloquecido, cada día su corazón crecía y crecía solo para contener más y más amor para la castaña, ya había perdido la cabeza por aquella mujer.

Cuanto la amaba?... en realidad ni el mismo lo sabia, en realidad ya no era un simple "te quiero" lo que sentía, sino que era un "te amo" lo que su cuerpo y su alma decían al encontrar el cuerpo de la castaña cerca del suyo.

El chico se acerco lentamente a Hermione, sin que ella se percatara aun de su presencia por estar tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que no eran exactamente en sus ganas de estar con Ron, pero el pelirrojo no lo sabia y con estrépito se tiro encima de ella en la cama, acorralándola bajo su cuerpo, riendo un poco de su travesura, mientras le quitaba las sabanas a Hermione de encima para verla, y poder acariciar con tranquilidad su distinguido rostro, mientras la chica lanzaba un pequeño grito de impresión, sujetándose el pecho con fuerza:

Hola cariño… que linda amaneciste hoy- susurraba al oído el chico mientras ciertas hormonas que se habían controlado durante mucho tiempo, explotaban de placer con el simple roce de sus cuerpos sobre la tela.

Ron…Ron… que haces aquí?- susurro ella despacio, asustada y nerviosa, terriblemente incomoda, sin querer estar ahí en ese momento, tratando de alejarse del cuerpo del muchacho, tarea que parecía imposible.

Mmmm…. Solo vengo a pasar un tiempo a solas con mi novia…- respondió en joven con una voz muy melosa, mientras sus manos despacio iban subiendo por los costados del cuerpo de Hermione, mientras sus labios, sedientos de la castaña, se apoyaban sobre su largo cuello, besándolo despacio y suave, buscándolo entre caricias húmedas que le daba:

Te amo tanto Hermione…- dijo Ron sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza, esa frase fue como si le dictaran una sentencia a prisión por toda una vida, su boca, seca ahogaba la respiración y su cuerpo se colocaba cada vez mas rígido, tieso, y tembloroso, apretando sus manos donde las uñas comenzaban a dañarla las palmas, con fuerza, no quería sentir a Ron sobre ella, no quería que la besara nunca mas en su vida de esa manera, cada caricia le daba asco, no lo deseaba, ya no lo amaba, ya no sentía nada mas que una simple amistad:

Ron… para… por favor- suplico a su oído, esperando que el joven cediera como muchas veces antes lo había echo, pero no fue así, sus palabras fueron tragadas por un torrente de besos del pelirrojo.

Ron no escuchaba ya ninguna palabra, sus oídos estaban tapados por deseos soñados y esperados por tantos meses, el deseo cada vez abrazaba mas y mas su cuerpo, el aroma a rosas y violetas de Hermione lo envolvía, ese halo infantil de la joven lo ponía en otra sintonía, lo volvía irracional, su piel de a poco pedía a gritos la tibia y jamás explorada piel de Hermione, deseaba besar ese piel, recorrerla por primera vez con sus labios, cada centímetro, y por fin tras mucho tiempo sentirla solo suya y de nadie mas, hacerla su mujer no solo hoy, sino muchos días y muchas noches en un futuro.

La castaña cada vez se sentía mas nerviosa, su cuerpo rechazaba con pequeñas insinuaciones el de Ron, pero el no se percataba de nada, las manos de este avanzaban a su parecer tan rápido, como si fuera lo ultimo que harían en su vida, y los labios de Ron saboreaban su cuerpo como si fuera un exquisito manjar, y el cuerpo de Ron cada vez se movía con mas firmeza y convicción, sin oportunidad de dejarla escapar, mientras su cabeza solo pensaba en salir de ahí, en ir a refugiarse a los brazos de su amante, a los brazos de su Draco.

La respiración del pelirrojo cada vez era mas profunda y lenta, mientras sus manos con ansiedad delineaban la esbelta figura de la castaña, pasándolas sobre su pijama, que sentía que era solo un estorbo en sus caricias:

Te deseo Herms… desde hace mucho tiempo que te deseo…ya no puedo aguantar mas- susurro el joven sobre su oreja mientras la rozaba con sus labios.

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en lágrimas, sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas tratando de no hacer que cayeran, apretando los labios fuerte, sufriendo por dentro, no deseaba que la tocara, ni que se acercara y menos con esas pretensiones.

Cada movimiento era mas y mas intenso, Ron cada vez profundizaba sus caricias sin mirar la cara de terror que tenia Hermione, su cuerpo se recargaba mas sobre el de ella y sus manos ansiosas tocaban zonas jamás rozadas durante su noviazgo, cada caricia le producía mas gozo a Ron, esa mujer lo volvía loco, lo ponía de cabeza, sin mirarla tomo sus labios con los suyos y la beso con toda la pasión contenida durante meses de aceptar las rotundas negativas de la prefecta de Grynffindor:

Ya veremos que decimos a los profesores Herms… no te preocupes… ahora solo quiero amarte- susurro Ronald mientras sus manos por primera vez rozaban debajo de la pijama de Hermione, sintiendo la suave y delicada piel que esta resguardaba.

Toda la piel del muchacho se erizo al sentir como sus dedos rozaban el estomago terso de su novia, levemente tibio, pasar la yema de sus dedos por aquella zona fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, cada vez el deseo dentro de él iba aumentando, conforme a lo que el aumentaba sus caricias, que ya no eran tan inocente como en un comienzo.

Sin timidez, la tomo son sus brazos y la levanto por la espalda, mientras el mismo lo hacia para besarla, acomodándose y recorriéndola completamente con sus hermosos y muy brillantes ojos azules, dejando atrás la delicadeza y dejando pasar a la pasión desenfrenada que su cuerpo emanaba.

Con jubilo metió sus dedos entre ese pelo rizado, jugando con el, acariciando su nuca levemente mientras sus manos se metían debajo de la infantil pijama recorriendo completamente su espalda, con toda la palma de sus manos, mas expertas que las de Hermione.

El calor cada vez azotaba con firmeza el cuerpo de Ron, estaba por dentro estallando de placer, con el solo tocarla, tan solo sentir esa piel que tantas veces le fue negada por su dueña, por fin su anhelo se esta volviendo realidad, por fin la estaba haciendo suya como en sus sueños lo había querido.

Sus manos ansiosas y con fiereza tomaron las caderas de Hermione acercándola mas a su cuerpo, tomándolas con toda autoridad, acto seguido a Ron se le escapo un pequeño gemido, sin mirar a Hermione, acerco su boca a su cuello nuevamente, con el cual se deleitó sintiendo su exquisito aroma, mientras con sus labios mordían y acariciaban, sintiéndolo cada vez mas suyo, como el quería sentirlo… solo suyo, mientras su mano traviesa acariciaba la angosta espalda de la castaña.

A cada caricia de Ron, que le proporcionaba placer a si mismo, para Hermione era todo lo contrario, cada caricia era un martirio, era dolor, era recuerdo de unos ojos grises, era sentirse sucia, no sabia hasta cuando podría resistir mas, sentir que alguien la acariciaba así por primera vez, y que no era la persona que ella quería que fuese:

Ron por favor para…-

Sus insistentes suplicas hacia Ron, eran mudas para el muchacho, que simplemente seguía con su tarea, sin escuchar las tímidas quejas que salían de la boca de Hermione, que no eran precisamente de placer.

Los delgados dedos de Ron recorrían mas y mas el cuerpo frágil de Hermione, sin dejar ningún lugar sin tocar, sin pensarlo, solo sintiéndolo, Ron se alejo solo unos milímetros, mirando su pecho fijamente, quedándose quieto solo unos instantes, como analizando aquella situación, hasta que sus manos pararon sobre los botones del pijama de Hermione, dispuesto a desabotonarlos:

Para!... PARA- Hermione sin poder evitarlo, ya sin aguantar mas aquella situación tan desagradable y triste, empujo con toda su fuerza Ron hacia atrás, sin mirarlo ni nada, sin preocuparse de su reacción, mientras su cuerpo, asustado y tembloroso, retrocedió por la cama quedando pegada contra la marquesa, respirando entrecortadamente:

Para por favor…- repetía la joven inconscientemente

Ron impactado por aquella reacción, con lentitud se volvió a sentar en la cama, con sus ojos sumamente abiertos se quedo viendo a Hermione, aun sin comprender lo sucedido, aquella actitud tan extraña, ese cambio de actitud tan repentino:

Por Dios Hermione que rayos te pasa?- el rostro de Ron cada vez se ponía mas y mas rojo, mientras sus orejas delataban la enorme rabia que tenia por dentro.

No quiero hacerlo entiendes… no quiero- susurro Hermione sin mirarlo, con los ojos llorosos, mientras con sus manos sujetaba su pijama fuertemente, como creyendo que podía desabotonarse en cualquier momento.

La respiración de Ron comenzó a hacerse mas rápida y mas fuerte, con rapidez se paro de la cama, camino por la habitación de un lado a otro, desesperado, hasta que se detuvo cerca del lugar donde estaba ella y mirándola fijamente, con los puños firmemente apretados, con el rostro molesto :

Siempre es un No Hermione- grito el muchacho, volviendo a caminar de un lado hacia el otro, moviendo sus brazos con mucha energía dependiendo de las palabras que salían de su boca- Crees que no me doy cuenta que me rechazas, mas aun estos últimos días, al principio te entendía que era pronto para hacerlo, pero ya llevamos mas de un año juntos Hermione, somos novios por Dios! No tiene nada de malo hacerlo, yo te amo y te deseo, quiero amarte de otra manera también! Pero tu nunca me dejas!-

Hermione se quedó muda, en la misma posición que había tomado en un comienzo, sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de Ron sobre ella, si el supiera por que no quería hacerlo, si supiera que aquel amor que alguna vez existió se había extinguido completamente.

En un acto rápido Hermione se levanto de la cama, empujándolo a Ron, y soltando por fin el llanto se encamino al baño cerrando de golpe la puerta, mientras apresurada ponía el pestillo:

Vete de aquí Ron... no quiero verte mas!- grito desde adentro mientras caía al suelo llorando- Escuchaste… vete de aquí!-

El pelirrojo desesperado corrió hacia la puerta, con paso firme, golpeándola la pequeña puerta del baño fuerte, mientras con la otra mano trataba de aflojar la manija:

Ábreme Hermione!... esto tenemos que hablarlo!- la paciencia de Ron cada vez se iba agotando, mientras sus movimientos contra la puerta eran mas bruscos.

Vete de aquí no quiero verte- Gritaba Hermione, con una voz angustiada.

Sal de ahí!... hasta cuando te comportas como una niña… dime que tiene de malo amarte Hermione!... que tiene de malo- Ron gritaba tan fuerte que llegaba a dolerle su garganta.

Vete por la cresta!... no quiero verte!-

Ron bufo fuerte mientras se apoya en la puerta y secaba unas lagrimas de su rostro, que tímidas aparecían a flor de piel:

Me has dejado de querer cierto?... es eso- la voz del pelirrojo comenzaba a flaquear, a tiritar mientras pasaba su mano por su nariz pecosa, limpiándola.

Vete!- puntualizó la castaña, ya casi como una suplica- vete por favor… vete…-

Respóndeme! Ya no me amas cierto?- insistía Ron levantando el rostro, mirando el techo mientras las gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ron no hagas esto mas difícil-

Hay otro… eso es… hay otro!- la desesperación se noto en el tono de su voz, la mente de Ron se nublaba de solo pensar que su Hermione estaba en brazos ajenos a los suyos.

Para por favor!-

Ya no me amas Hermione!... dime que hice para que no me sigas amando-

No es eso Ron.

Entonces que mierda es Hermione! Explícame… creo que me volveré loco, acaso no entiendes que te amo con locura, que lo único importante en mi vida eres tu…-

Por favor Ron vete… déjame tranquila-

El pelirrojo con dificultad se para del piso y lentamente se apoyo sobre la puerta del baño:

Solo quiero que sepas que te amo-

Tras esa declaración, el joven Weasley se retiro de la habitación de forma silenciosa, mientras solo se escuchaba un pequeño ruido de unas lágrimas escondidas detrás de la puerta de un baño de niñas de séptimo curso.

Tras pasar todo un día encerrada en el baño, sin asistir a ninguna clase planificada para ese día, Hermione salio de la habitación, tomando el libro que tenia en su mesa de luz, aquel libro que le había fascinado y que la hacia soñar desde pequeña, ese libro que la hacia creer en aquellos momentos de desesperanza que el amor aun existía en este mundo tan frío, cuando ella menos lo pensaba, aquel libro con un simple fragmento la transportaba a lugares recónditos de su propio ser, haciéndola creyente en que las parejas ideales se encuentran… alguna vez en la vida.

Con el pequeño y desgastado libro en sus manos, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, para pasar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin mirar a atrás, con agilidad y ansiedad por ver sus grandes jardines.

Su estado de animo estaba bastante desequilibrado, no tenia ganas de ver absolutamente a nadie, no sabia que hacer solo quería reconfortarse con al vista de aquel lugar tan especial dentro de su corazón, de su mente y de su alma.

Sus pies iban lentos por la hierba, caminando al lugar donde todo había tenido un nuevo giro en su relación con aquel joven tan frío, distante, tímido, que en un principio había prejuiciado, y que su orgullo no la había dejado verlo mas allá de lo que las apariencias pueden engañar a la vista humana de una chica dolida por los mismo errores que el cometió con ella… ambos chocaron en lo mismo, juzgándose mutuamente.

El delgado árbol estaba frente a sus ojos triste, mientras el lago calmado reposaba bajo el sol que comenzaba a despedirse.

Hermione se apoyo en el cerrando los ojos recordando las facciones de aquel muchacho tan solitario, reacio a querer… reacio a amar.

Cada palabra la podía oír nuevamente como si el estuviera ahí, diciéndoselas en este preciso momento, el viento que sentía sobre sus mejillas le recordaban a las frías manos de aquel joven, rozándola como fue ese día en que rompieron barreras establecidas y decidieron darlo otro rumbo a sus vidas, un rumbo que los uniría.

Olvidando aquel accidente con su novio, y dejándose llevar como cuando era niña tomo el libro, lo abrió, para poder viajar a aquel mundo perfecto, y deleitarse con aquellos fragmentos tan soñados… fragmentos que Hermione le gustaría vivir.

* * *

Sr. Malfoy… Sr. Malfoy…despierte-

Que pasa?... que sucede?- Los ojos un poco hinchados de Draco se abrían mientras la imagen de su madre, aun durmiendo, se fijaba en su vista.

Debe salir de la enfermería… ya es tarde-

Pero… Señora Pomfrey… yo quiero estar con mi madre- la miro indignado el joven, mientras corría su largo cabello hacia atrás, desordenado por haber dormido unas cuantas horas.

Hijo… tu madre no despertara hasta mañana, recuerda que le suministre medicina que le incitaba al sueño, ella despertara, mañana al mediodía seguramente, no es necesario que te quedes acá hijo- hablaba con dulzura la enfermera mirando a Draco.

Pero… yo…-

No puedes seguir acá Draco, son reglas, ya te permití quedarte todo el día, ya no puedo mas-

Sra. Pomfrey…-

No Draco… vete a la cama, vuelve mañana a verla- y sin mas que decir la señora Pomfrey camino hacia la puerta de la enfermería abriéndola:

Despídete de tu madre, y luego a tu casa-

Draco se resigno, no le hacia mucha gracia dejar a su madre sola, y menos enferma siendo que podía quedarse, pero no quería discutir mas, además quería verla, a ella, deseaba verla… lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su calor.

Con delicadeza deposito un beso sobre la frente de su madre, la miro un rato sonriendo mientras le pasaba su mano por el pelo:

Se que te recuperaras madre… te quiero- susurro despacio en forma e despacio mientras le daba su ultima caricia en su ahora calida mejilla.

Lentamente se fue de la enfermería, despidiéndose educadamente de la enfermera, caminando por los pasillos, buscándola…pero como iba a encontrarla… como, no sabia como ubicarla y no se iba a acercar a Potter a preguntarle donde estaba.

Las ganas por verla eran inmensas, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde, seguramente estaría durmiendo… quizás olvidándose de lo de ayer, quizás volviendo a creer que el era un monstruo o algo por el estilo quizás pensando que el no valía la pena, que no era el hombre adecuado para arriesgarse.

El animo del rubio decayó completamente, aun la recordaba, sentía su aroma, tan especial, tan exquisito, cuanto tiempo había esperado para encontrar una mujer así, cuantas mujeres habían querido estar con el, pero el siempre las rechazo, ninguna era la correcta, solo ella, solo Hermione Granger.

Quería estar solo, lo deseaba, no quería ver a Zabine con sus preguntas entupidas ni a nadie, era fastidioso, era tarde, y no quería estar ahí, quizás algunos aun estarían en el gran comedor, comiéndose el postre, pero Tampico tenía hambre, no... solo había un lugar, aquel lugar donde ella lo había encontrado, donde él inconciente prometido amarla.

Casi corriendo se dirigió a su árbol, donde siempre se refugiaba cuando se sentía solo, cuando se cansaba de llevar la mascara del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, cuando ya no daba mas de mentiras y engaños.

Caminaba ya por la hierba, mientras con sus manos tomaba su pelo en una coleta baja, quedando así sus puntas rizadas capturadas en un moño de un color rubio platino.

La Luz del sol había desaparecido, dándole paso a la luna llena, donde su luz pegaba directamente sobre el árbol delgado que el buscaba, cada vez lo veía mas y mas cercano, sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar una silueta apoyada sobre su delgado tronco, que el viento hacia que el cabello de la dueña flotara sutilmente sobre sus hombros, aun no podía distinguir con claridad, hasta que unas ondas comenzaron a notarse en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras un delicado perfume llegaba a su nariz, un perfume ya conocido.

Una sonrisa se asomo en su pálido rostro, mientras trataba que el ruido de sus pasos fueran cada vez menos bulliciosos, estaba tan cerca de ella, de aquella mujer… de la que sentía ya su mujer.

Reposaba tranquilamente la joven Grynffindor, sin percatarse que el día ya se había ido, tanto leer y recordar versos llenos de amor entro los personajes de aquella novela la habían transportado a un sueño de aquella época, donde ella y su tímido muchacho bailaban al ritmo de los violines, en una sala estrictamente para eso, saludándose con una reverencia y marcando el paso con sus brazos, sonriéndose mutuamente, mientras seguían el baile, diciéndose palabras amorosas mientras sus rostros se rozaban al ritmo de la música.

El aire que salía de su boca iba a un compás lento y relajado, mientras aquel libro artífice de sus sueños reposaba en su estomago, resguardado por sus manos, que lentamente comenzaron a sentir un tibio calor sobre ellas.

Aun en el mundo de los sueños, la castaña lentamente iba volviendo de la forma mas calida a al cual podía regresar, ya que otras manos suavemente tomaban las suyas mientras besaban suave y pausadamente su mejilla, percibiendo un aroma fresco y varonil.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus grandes ojos mientras esos finos labios se alejaban de sus mejillas y el causante de su despertar fijaba su mirada sobre su rostro, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba mas y mas a ella:

Como estas preciosa?-

Draco…- respondió muy bajo Hermione mientras le devolvía aquella sonrisa- Que haces aquí?-

Pues… simplemente venia a mi lugar secreto y me encontré con que alguien ya lo ocupaba por mi- respondió el con la misma suavidad de Hermione subiendo su mano al rostro de ella, acariciándola.

Perdona… no era mi intención ocupar tu lugar- dijo rápidamente mientras sentía que se sonrojaba.

El rubio pudo notar su vergüenza y solo pudo sonreír ante ese gesto, con decisión se acerco mas a ella tomándole el rostro con su mano:

Pero en realidad… solo quería encontrarte… deseaba verte…-

Hermione sintió como su corazón palpitaba mas y mas fuerte, mientras sus manso temblaban al ver a Draco tan cerca suyo, su piel se erizaba al ver como el muchacho no despegaba al vista de ella, sin querer dejo caer el libro en de sus manos, Draco corto el contacto visual y se hizo hacia atrás, recogiendo el libro, mirándolo a la luz de la luna:

Orgullo y Prejuicio… Sr. Darcy y Sra. Bennet no?- sonrió el mientras pasaba sus dedos por la tapa del antiguo libro.

Exactamente… lo conoces supongo?- sonrió ella fascinada.

Claro… lo leía cuando era niño…- respondió el con cierta nostalgia- Ósea cuando mama me leía el libro.

Yo también lo leía cuando niña.. y lo leí ahora… - respondió ella mirando al luna al igual que Draco.

Me identifico con el Sr. Darcy…- susurro el sonriendo mientras volvía al vista a ella- Igual de serio, anti social y desagradable.

No es así…- respondió ella mientras se levantaba un poco para acercarse a el , para reprocharle- Lo eres… pero no con todos-

Lo se… contigo no lo soy… como el no lo era con Elizabeth- sonrío el mientras volvía a acercarse a Hermione.

Lo se… Draco…-

Eres como Elizabeth… nuestra historia se parecen- dijo el sobre sus labios mientras abría mas los ojos para poder mirarla al esplendor de la luna.

Nuestra historia?- respondió ella mientras apoya su mano sobre la mejilla fría del joven rubio.

Si Hermione… nuestra historia… que terminara con un feliz final como la de Orgullo y Prejuicio… por que al igual que el Sr. Darcy, mis sentimientos no han cambiado hacia ti en ningún momento. Y si sigues sintiendo lo mismo que sentías ayer por mi… solo te pido que me aceptes-

Hermione suspiro sobre el agachando su rostro, sonriendo ante aquellas palabras, tomo las manos de Draco y las beso despacio:

Tus manos… están frías- con cuidado las apoyo sobre sus mejillas.

El rubio asintió mientras entendía ese código camuflado de la castaña, con suavidad acerco su frente a la de ella cerrando ambos los ojos acariciaron sus narices:

Te amo…- susurro el joven Malfoy.

La castaña con timidez busco sus labios respondiendo con un te amo silencioso, con un te amo dicho en un hecho concreto.

La Luna iluminaba aquella escena tan dulce y tranquilizadora, mientras un joven de ojos grandes verdes y cabello negro, dejaba caer unas lágrimas por su perfecto rostro.

Las puertas del colegio se cerraron tras Pansy Parkinson llorando, desconsolada.


	16. Siempre Tuya

**Siempre Tuya**

Ambas siluetas fundidas bajo la tenue luz que proyecta la luna, se veía perfectamente frente al lago, era una imagen preciosa, de verdadero amor, de un amor prohibido, pero era amor a fin de cuentas.

Muchos jamás lo comprenderían y jamás verían la realidad, ni aceptarían una relación así, por que una relación entre ambos era imposible bajo los ojos de la comunidad mágica, para todo el mundo seria inconcebible, era como intentar juntar el agua con el aceite.

Pero el destino y la fortuna saben por que hacen las cosas, por que juntan a los que jamás se vieron y por que separa a los que siempre creyeron que estar juntos era algo impuesto por algo superior a ellos.

La felicidad entre ellos era inmensa, las horas, los minutos no corrían dentro de su mundo, no existía un imposible dentro de su relación, esa palabra no estaba dentro de su diccionario.

_Fare thee well, little broken heart  
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

Pero esta felicidad que compartían estos enamorados no lo era para ella.

La que siempre espero, la que siempre estuvo, la que amo sin medida, la que nunca lo abandono, la que se negó muchas veces a amar solo para esperar y esperar a que él un día, sin previo aviso, se decidiera a estar con ella.

Alguna vez se cansó esperarlo, nunca, esa era la respuesta y ni ella aceptaba otra, esa era la realidad, no le importaba estar y sentirse muchas veces sola, no le importaba ser una mujer deseada por muchos y tenerlos a todos a sus pies dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por solo una sonrisa de su boca, por que para ella todo esto le era indiferente, simplemente ella no los quería, ella solo pensaba en él, aunque este solo la viera como su eterna amiga, su compañera, ese alguien en quien podía confiar, la morena no se resignaba, y se negaba rotundamente a desistir, solo quería estar con él, compartir todo el amor acumulado durante años y entregarse completamente a él, ser siempre suya.

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

Pero esa noche preciosa para algunos, para ella fue la más fría dentro de su vida, de su corta existencia, donde la imagen de él siempre había estado, donde su presencia había marcado tantas etapas de su vida.

Donde esta noche fue la encargada de que todo lo que alguna vez soñó se desmoronara en solo instantes, con una simple imagen que sus ojos se negaban a ver.

En solo unos instantes sintió que su vida carecía de sentido, que su espera siempre fue en vano, que su amor, su profundo y real amor caminaba solo, junto a ella, sin que nadie lo recogiera… sin que él lo recogiera y lo hiciera suyo.

El viento golpeaba fuertemente sobre sus mejillas, mientras obligaba a sus pies a seguir corriendo, y perderse dentro de este lugar que le parecía tan pequeño para esconderse, por que eso quería, esconderse de todo y de todos, quizás hacer como que nada hubiera paso y seguir tal cual, seguir como siempre, evitando así el dolor, negándose a ver lo que era innegable.

_Y si no era él- pensó _

Las lagrimas volvieron a caer dejando su rastro brillante sobre la pálida piel, mientras la joven mujer se reía como una loca, tratando de convencerse de algo que ella sabia que no podría convencerla nadie, ella sabia perfectamente que ese hombre era él, era Draco.

Como no reconocerlo, si conocía todo de él, desde su gestos fingidos hasta los reales, conocía como reaccionaba por diferentes cosas, reconocía su figura y su aroma por donde el hubiera pasado.

Desconsolada, Pansy seguía corriendo por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, no le importaba si la castigaban, no le importaba nada, ahora realmente que le importaba si todo ya se había perdido, si ya todo lo que era no tenia sentido alguno, si estaba completamente enamorada de un hombre que jamás la vio y que además le entregado su corazón a una mujer que no era ella.

_Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone_

Siempre dentro de sus sueños, desde que lo conoció a los 5 años, desde ese momento, con sus ojos de niña ilusa y soñadora, se enamoró de aquel niño callado y tímido, que no le importaba hablar con los demás, que se esmeraba simplemente en sentarse cerca de alguna ventana y mirar los paisajes, o tal vez alejarse y tocar su pequeño violín, no le importaba jugar con los típicos juegos infantiles, jamás le importo y ella lo notó siempre, desde que usaba sus listones en el cabello en plena juventud de la vida.

Desde ahí hasta ahora, en su último año en Hogwarts, habían estado juntos, se habían transformado en inseparables, desde que él a su corta edad la había defendido de aquellos niños que se burlaban de sus vestidos o de las niñas que deseaban quitarles sus muñecas.

Como no quererlo? Como no amarlo si él siempre estuvo con ella, si él siempre respondió por ella, si él era el único que realmente la conocía y que la entendía como nadie, en definitiva… él era todo lo que tenía.

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza aminoro su caminata, mientras sus manos apretaban su amplia frente , sintiendo el dolor, que no era comparable al de su corazón, la escena del lago se repetía constantemente dentro de su mente, y aumentaba cada vez mas la intensidad de su llanto.

Draco… por que ella… por ella y no yo…-

Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez mas y mas rápido, mientras ahogaba suspiros con su boca.

Las fuerzas lentamente fueron debilitando el cuerpo de la Slytherin, el dolor en su frente era cada vez mas intenso y con mayor frecuencia, el cuerpo le tiritaba, y el dolor interior no le daba fuerzas para nada, ya que ahora, sin él, ella no tenía fuerzas para nada.

* * *

Un mar de dudas recorría su cabeza, no sabia que mas hacer para que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, en realidad estaba bastante confuso sobre lo que realmente sentía, no sabia si era realmente un amor hacia esta muchacha o un simple capricho, o quizás se había obsesionado con ella.

Tantas preguntas le provocaban una tensión que realmente era desagradable, además a Harry no le agradaba pensar este tipo de cosas, no le gustaba gastar su escaso tiempo libre en complicarse la existencia con chicas, desde pequeño siempre había sido un lío para el este tema, cuando entro en la adolescencia había rehuido el tema olímpicamente, y me sentía orgulloso de haberlo echo, por que si no lo hubiera echo su vida seria el doble de complicada de lo que ya era.

Aunque lamentablemente el sabia que no podía seguir escapando a esto, ya tenia 17 años, no era un niño, y sabia que a esta edad lo mas importante o lo mas común que se tendía a dar eran las ganas de tener alguna novia, ya que el tema central ya no era que tarjeta de mago te salía en las ranas de chocolate o algún juego de ajedrez, los temas con los chicos, con sus amigos se centraban en las chicas.

Además tenia a sus dos mejores amigos emparejados, y siempre los miraba y le provocaba cierta envidia sana, ya que pensaba que debía sentirse muy bien estar acompañado.

La noche estaba un poco fresca, y la idea de salir a caminar no le parecía desagradable, además no tenía que levantarse temprano el día siguiente ya que era sábado.

Por razones que desconocía Ron no estaba en la habitación, pensó que podía estar Hermione quizás donde, sonrío para sí, realmente se veían felices.

La habitación de los chicos estaba vacía, Harry se acercó a su armario y saco una chaqueta y una bufanda, tomo su varita la guardo dentro de su chaqueta y salió de la pieza.

Muchos de los chicos estaban en la sala común compartiendo entre ellos, quizás celebrando que se había terminado otra tediosa semana. Harry paso cerca, conversó con uno que otro de forma breve, saludo a algunos que pasaban cerca de él y luego se retiró, saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Caminó tranquilo mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón para darles un poco de calor, mientras escuchaba como la señora gorda protestaba que estas horas no eran las adecuadas para salir a caminar, y tenía razón, no era un hora correcta, ya que estaba prohibido por política del colegio que todos los alumnos debían estar dentro de sus casa a las 10 de la noche, y ya eran cerca de las once, pero Harry hizo caso omiso de todos los comentario de la mujer del retrato y siguió su camino. Honestamente no le preocupaba mucho salir a esas horas, cuantas veces lo había echo… muchas, ya tenía experiencia en el asunto y sabía que hacer si aparecía algún profesor o funcionario recorriendo los pasillos.

Siguió su camino mientras sus pensamientos volvían a caer en lo mismo, en el mismo tema que rondaba últimamente su cabeza.

Debía reconocer que el gran mago, el niño que vivió, el famoso Harry Potter se sentía muy solo, a pesar de que muchos le prestaban atención y todos los días alguien lo quedaba mirando hipnotizado y mas de una chica se le insinuaba, no era por el motivo que el quisiera que una chica se acercara a él.

Sabia que todo eso era por su fama, y realmente no le interesaba estar con gente que solo quería compartir con el solo por eso.

La tristeza lo invadió por un momento, sabía que no estaba solo, tenia a Ron y Hermione, y bueno a otras personas que consideraba sus amigos, pero no se refería a ese tipo de soledad, sino a otra… a esa que tantas veces había tratado de olvidar, de dejarla a un lado, de no tomarle importancia, para no complicarse la vida, pero ya le era imposible, cada día se sentía mas triste y solo.

Los pasos del joven eran cortos y distraídos mientras su cabeza estaba agachada, mostrando un raro interés en el suelo, mientras apretaba más y mas sus brazos a su delgada figura, sin mirar hacia delante, sin percatarse de que otra presencia en un estado similar al suyo estaba solo a una pequeña distancia.

_Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone_

Un fuerte estruendo se produjo mientras dos cuerpos chocaban abruptamente y caían al frío suelo.

Confundido Harry alcanzó a sujetar sus anteojos, mientras aun con los ojos cerrados se trataba de incorporar sin caerse aun.

Rápidamente se percato de un suave ruido cercano a él, un poco molesto en un comienzo, abrió los ojos dispuesto a discutir con el estúpido que había chocado con él y que casi lo dejaba sin anteojos, pero no pudo al notar que era una chica, y que tiritaba en el suelo se sintió culpable, con agilidad logro ponerse de pie, y un poco asustado se acercó a la muchacha para tratar de ayudarla y lo mas seguro disculparse, además el leve sonido que llegaba a sus oídos eran sin dudas de lagrimas:

Disculpa… siento haberte estrellado, yo realmente iba muy distraído y no alcancé a mirar al frente, y no se, no pude oírte antes pe…- Harry para en seco de hablar, ya que se percató que la chica no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Lentamente caminó hacia la muchacha, estirando su brazo para tocarle el hombro:

Estas bien… oye… estas bi…- con cuidado se puso en cuclillas y con sus dedos levanto el rostro de la muchacha, que aun ahí estaba estática y sin decir ni una palabra.

Harry trataba de afinar su vista, y ya preocupado al no recibir ningún tipo de señal de la muchacha, ya pensaba que podía sucederle algo más raro.

Con delicadeza corrió el cabello que le tapaba el rostro, y pudo notar unos hermosos ojos verdes completamente hinchados, que no lo miraban, seguían fijos en un punto imposible de descifrar, parecía como que la muchacha no estuviera ahí :

Pansy…- Harry susurró muy despacio, mientras se le olvidaba que la muchacha era una Slytherin, que se pasaba burlando de él, solo se preocupo, nada mas que eso, se notaba que ella estaba muy mal.

Pansy… háblame por favor…- Harry ya desesperado tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la obligo a mirarlo, mientras sus manos percibían el temblor del cuerpo de la mujer.

Lentamente la muchacha volvió con sus pupilas y quedo mirando al muchacho que la llamaba constantemente, sin ningún tipo de expresión y sin moverse ni un centímetro, lo quedo mirando por unos minutos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos:

Potter…- susurró apenas abriendo sus labios, pero sin inmutarse.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de ordenar el pelo de la muchacha para que no le molestara, mientras tiernamente y de forma pausada trataba de la muchacha siguiera hablando:

Pansy estas bien?... que pasó?- Harry vio como la muchacha repentinamente bajaba la cabeza y alcanzo a vislumbrar una sombra en sus ojos, un velo de profunda tristeza, pero no pudo entretenerse mas descifrando lo que le pasaba a Pansy ya que escuchó un leve sonido de pasos.

Con rapidez dio vuelta su cabeza hacia donde el pensaba que venía el ruido, sin duda reconoció que era Flich con su horrenda gata, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y viendo que Pansy aun se encontraba en un inminente estado de shock, se agacho y la tomo en sus brazos y trato de andar lo mas rápido que pudo:

Sujétate de mi cuello…- indico despacio en muchacho, mientras la niña lo quedaba mirando fijamente, dentro de todo su estado la mirada se notaba perpleja, pero realmente no se dio mucho el tiempo para pensar y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose mucho mas tranquila.

Tras tanto caminar de un lado hacia otro, y sin poder negarlo bastante cansado se metió rápidamente a un armario, ya que los pasos cada vez los sentía mas cerca, sin duda la gata se había percatado del alboroto.

Entro rápido pero sin tratar de hacer ruido, con Pansy aun en los brazos, sin dejarla bajar:

Trata de no hacer ruido…- bajo la mirada y sonrió entre la oscuridad del armario: - ni siquiera al respirar-

La muchacha asintió mientras trataba de distinguirlo entre la oscuridad, podía ver como Potter miraba fijo entre un rendija que daba la puerta, atento a cualquier movimiento externo, también sentía como sus brazos la sujetaban con propiedad, sin dejarla caer, y sentía con su rostro apoyado en su pecho como este se movía sin cesar de arriba hacia abajo, mientras el trataba de dosificar su respiración para que no hiciera ruido.

El peligro ya había pasado, pero Harry necesitaba asegurarse así que se quedaron un rato mas dentro del estrecho armario, en un silencio total,

Lentamente el muchacho empujó la puerta despacio con la punta de su pie y la fue abriendo con su cuerpo sin soltar aún a Pansy y sin esperar o consultar antes a la aludida comenzó a caminar.

Harry caminaba con seguridad, y en ciertos momentos miraba a Pansy, y solo sonreía, sin preguntarle nada y seguía caminando.

La muchacha aún estaba media confundida, pero no se sentía incomoda, además el dolor que estaba desgarrando ahora todo su interior no la dejaba pensar con completa claridad.

El muchacho se paro enfrente de un lugar que Pansy no reconoció, y tampoco preguntó siguió igual como antes, en silencio y siguiendo al Grynffindor a donde la llevará, el haciendo unos movimientos menos extraños, cerró los ojos antes de abrir la puerta, como pidiendo algo con todas sus fuerzas y lentamente abrió sin descuidar a la muchacha ni un segundo.

Ante ella apareció una confortable habitación, amplia y muy confortable, en realidad sabia que esa no podía ser la sala de Grynffindor, no la conocía pero alguna vez alguien de su casa había comentado como era por alguna experiencia media turbia que había tenido con algunos integrantes de la casa de los leones.

El rostro de Harry se veía muy satisfecho, avanzó lentamente y la deposito con suma delicadeza sobre la cama y le dedicó una sonrisa:

Pensé que quizás no querías regresar por hoy a tu habitación… por eso pensé que seria bueno que estuvieras acá en un lugar tranquilo y seguro.-

Donde estamos?- dijo ella mientras fijaba sus ojos en la figura del muchacho

Digamos que es un lugar que se presenta cuando lo necesitas- él sonrió al ver que Pansy no comprendía nada.

_No love left in me_  
_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_  
_My time is yet to come_  
_So I'll be forever yours_

El silencio ahondo en la habitación, Harry comenzó a sentirse incomodó, comenzaba a darse la vuelta para buscar alguna frazada para cubrir a Pansy que al parecer se había quedado dormida:

Por que haces esto?- susurró una suave voz

El sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla:

No lo se…- respondió sin realmente saber la respuesta.

Ella no preguntó mas y solo miró por la ventana recordando aquella escena, mientras que las lagrimas volvían a manchar su bien perfilado rostro.

Harry la tapo con cuidado y al llegar arriba pudo notar como ella lloraba, algo dentro de el lo hizo sentir triste por verla así, con una mano quito sus lagrimas, mientras la Slytherin lo miraba fijamente.

Los segundos pasaban mientras el dedo apoyado en la mejilla de la muchacha no se movía, y ella tampoco hacia nada por quitarlo.

Las miradas de ambos, eran incomprensibles para el otro, solo se miraban, como se miran dos completos desconocidos que frente a un gesto poco casual quedan sorprendidos, pero de buena manera.

Harry sintió como una pequeña corriente de viento pasaba por su cuerpo, que lo ayudo a salir de su ensimismamiento, se separó de la joven, y fue hacia la ventana para cerrar la ventana aun un poco aturdido por lo sucedido.

Pensó que lo mas sensato seria irse, ya que quizás la aludida podía sentirse incomoda con su presencia, volvió su mirada y vio como ella tenia sus ojos cerrados.

Tratando de no hacer ruido comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta para volver a su casa:

Espera…-

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

El moreno se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada solo la quedo mirando:

No te vayas…yo no puedo estar sola…- su voz era suplicante y triste, mientras miraba al muchacho fijamente esperando que saliera corriendo de la habitación.

Pero al contrario, el saco una frazada, tomo una silla cercana y se sentó al lado de su cama, se cubrió con la frazada y la quedo mirando:

Creo que es hora de dormir-

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos, y tras eso el joven apago la luz, quedando en completo silencio, sin mas que decir.

* * *

**HOLA DEMASIADO TIEMPO PERO EH VUELTO A LAS ANDANZAS.**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TEMA CENTRAL DE NIGHTWISH "FOREVER YOURS"**

_**Forever Yours**_

Fare thee well, little broken heart  
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness  
Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone

_No love left in me_  
_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_  
_My time is yet to come_  
_So I'll be forever yours_

_**Por Siempre Tuya**_

Que te vaya bien, corazoncito roto  
Ojos abatidos, soledad perpetua

Cualquier cosa que camine en mi corazón caminará sola

Anhelando constantemente por un alma perfecta  
El paisaje sucio se ha ido para siempre

Ningún amor en mí  
Ningún ojo para ver el cielo a mi lado   
Mi tiempo está todavía por venir  
Y seré por siempre tuya


	17. Highest Hopes

**Highest Hopes**

**Respuesta de los Reviews que no eh respondido (de los mas antiguos a los mas nuevos):**

**AuraBlack:** _Bueno niña este review tuyo es antiguo pero me veo en el deber de responder todo, nunca tan mal agradecida, bueno lo del colgante que se haya devuelto a Draco es una explicación que dare prontamente, si te digo el misterio del colgante quedara relevado muy pronto. Bueno demoro pero no abandono, eso seguro, muchos besos niña espero verte por aquí._

**TerryMoon**:_ Niña me rei mucho con tu broma del Apocalipsis, si tendra su final aunque quizas habra que esperar al Apocalipsis, bueno niña ahora se nos enreda mas esta historia es lo unico que puedo decir por el momento. Muchos besos y espero seguir viendote por aquí._

**Margara: **_Niña muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas son las que puedo darte, bueno si gran parte de culpa en la supuesta muerte de William la tiene Lucius, de lo otro lamentablemente no puedo responderte. Gracias por el apoyo, y por que me dices que escribo bien, eso si que es un halago. Cuidese niña y espero verla por aca._

**ZairaMalfoy: **_Bueno ahora veras muchos mas sobre Narcissa y William, este capitulo es muy lindo, y si quieres saber mas de ellos solo tienes que leerlo. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión niña, cuidate._

**Atropo- PiaGranger-:** _Muchas gracias por desearme buena suerte en los estudios, entre la musica y mis estudios tengo muy poco tiempo para el resto, pero me encanta escribir, aunque a veces debo confesar que sufro lagunas creativas, por eso de repente demoro demasiado, pero si que tiene final. En este capitulo no vemos muchos de Draco / Hermione pero si de Narcissa / William asi que a leerlo. Besos mi niña._

**AlexiaRiddle:** _Me alegra que te guste niña! Esa es la idea! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espeor verte seguido por aca, enserio que si, me alegro mucho leer tu mensaje, me sube el animo y me dan mas ganas de escribir. Muchos besos y cuidese mucho._

**Kirlatan:** _Creo que ya me convencieron que debo actualizar, asi lo hare me comprometo y sigo diciendo que esta historia tendra su final, y si niña en realidad encuentro demasiado obvia la pareja Hermione/ Ron, me fascina mucho mas Draco, asi que no creo que llegue a escribir de ambos juntos. Gracias por visitarme._

**oOo Thea oOo: **_Mil perdones si no escribi exactamente tu nick, j ojo , bueno niña te entiendo perfectamente los estudios no dan espacio para casi nada, asi que tranquila que yo me demoro mayormente en esta historia por lo mismo. Ahora si que las cosas se ponen enrredadisas. Saludos y animos con los estudios._

**Margara: **_Otras vez me encuentro con usted! Mil gracias por el apoyo, y que mas puede decirle. Lea el capitulo!._

**Iris warren:** _Te agregare a mi msn niña sin duda, bueno quien no querria un Draco de paquete, yo si lo quiero j ojo, Saludos mi niña y mil gracias._

**Terry Moon:**_ Nuevamente por estos lados chica, siempre encuentro algun mensaje tuyoo y no sabes como me alegro. La escena de Ron y herms tenia que ser asi, para que denotara que las cosas no andaban bien. Mil besos._

**Mrs. Of Peter: **_Dios realmente me halagas demasiado, enserio que muchisimo me encantaria poder conversar mas a fondo contigo, ya que parece que tu y yo llevamos el arte en las venas. Realmente me haz dejado sin palabras, espero tener tu apoyo, muchos besos._

**Aixa Beatiful and Danger : **_Sin palabras nuevamente, demasiados alabos y solo escribo como cualkier mortal niña, nada mas, solo trato de ponerme en la situación y darle cariño y amor a esta historia. Muchos besos niña y muchas gracias por esa cantidad de elogios que honestamente me hacen hasta sonrojar. Besos mi niña._

**D.R.A.G.O.N.RRQ : **Muchas gracias!

**Setsuna Aino:** _Bueno ahora espero que no dejes de leerlo, bueno como veras creo que Harry/ Lavander no va a durar muchos, es solo cosa de echar una mirada a los capitulos, Espero que no me olvides, miles de besos y muchas gracias._

**Anacahona:** _Bueno una cosa niña es tratar de explorar y la otra es explorar a fondo, que es muy distinto, y eso lo mas seguro es que Ron no tenga el agrado de hacerlo. Bueno vamos lentos per seguro para que la historia termine bien_

**Cristhine: **_Hola, gracias igual mi idea jamas a sido imitar a otra escritora, jamas a sido la idea, y honestamente no lo hago, si tienen similitudes sera, realmente se me ocurrio lo del colgante por el que ocupa Arwen de el señor de los anillos que lo encuentro precioso._

**Silviota: **_Lamentablemente niña no puedo revelar cierta informacio, jojo besitos mi niña y ml gracias, en especial por lo de fiel lectora._

**oOo Thea oOo: **_Otra vez mi niña! Que mas decir mil gracias, que agradable ver gente que te sigue en el camino, Bueno aquí esta la actualizacion rapida niña, espero que le guste el capitulo, mil besos para usted._

**Silviota: **_Otra vez niña j ojo , Bueno niña ahí veremos que pasa con ambos, aunque en este capitulo veras algo mas de Harry y Pansy, de Draco y Hermione se viene para el proximo sin falta._

**Lolo:** _Gracias niño!_

**Yuriko II: **_Un millon de gracias, una opinión realmente muy profesional, que me niego a aceptar jajaja solo escribo nña nada mas, como tu o como cualquiera, pero me encanta la idea que te deje enganchada, y que te guste y la disfrutas, en realidad eso es lo unico que espero con esta historia. Ahora se viene William y Narcissa. Mil gracias por todos, muhcos besos._

**Pardelocas: **_Mil gracias chicas._

**Maridan:** _Niña te entiendo perfectamente, a quien no le gustaria, me encanta que te haya gustado la escena, ahora tienes mas de ellos en este capitulo, besos._

**_Highest Hopes_**

La luz del naciente día comenzaba a aparecer, mientras el territorio de Hogwarts seguía muy calmado, con todos sus alumnos durmiendo placidamente, ya que no habían clases, era sábado y todos aprovechaban de descansar después de una dura semana, y muchos, en especial los alumnos mayores de las casas, se recuperaban de mas de una de las fiestas escondidas de los días viernes, que eran ya casi típicas en todas las casas.

Mientras que a una chica los recuerdos de la noche anterior, perturbaban sus sueños, la tranquilidad definitivamente no estaba en su subconsciente.

Se movía inquieta sobre la cama, de un lado hacia otro, mientras las sabanas se enredaban en su cuerpo, que sudaba cada vez mas, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas repentinas, y su cara de aflicción demostraba el por que de estas.

Un muchacho dormía a su lado, bastante incomodo, aunque se notaba relajado, pero le dolía el cuello, ya que estaba enroscado sobre una pequeña e incomoda silla que no era apta para la gran altura que defendía el muchacho, a pesar de ser muy delgado, era muy alto y la silla era muy pequeña, en especial para dormir.

Entre sueños escuchaba una voz o mejor dicho unos sollozos, pero se negaba a despertar, pero los ruidos seguían, y el dolor debajo de su cabeza se hacia cada vez mas y mas intenso. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió los ojos, un poco aturdido, llevando inconcientemente su mano hacia la zona que exigía un poco mas de cuidado, mientras se quitaba la frazada con la otra mano y se ponía de pie, buscando rápidamente sus anteojos que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

Con atención miro a la mujer que se daba vueltas en la cama, con la boca abierta y susurrando cosas incomprensibles para él, se fijo en todo el sudor que salía de su cuerpo, y en las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por sus bien marcados pómulos.

Dejando el aturdimiento a un lado corrió al baño y mojo una toalla, para luego devolverse al lugar donde la chica seguía en el mismo estado, con cuidado se sentó a su lado, la tomo suavemente de la espalda y la levanto un poco posando con su mano desocupada la toalla sobre su frente, quitándole la transpiración, mientras miraba con suma atención su rostro.

Con suaves movimientos el moreno mojaba la cara ardiente de la Slytherin, sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación, fijándose en sus rasgos tan bien definidos, tan elegantes, tan marcados.

Harry la escuchaba hablar entre sueños, mientras las lágrimas aun caían sobre sus mejillas sin parar. No aguanto más y lentamente dejo la toalla pegada sobre su amplia frente y tomo con su mano su rostro, y suavemente con sus dedos comenzó a quitar las lágrimas, sin dejar de mirarla con atención, mientras su otra mano la acercaba más a su pecho.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de la Slytherin para despertarla:

Despierta… - susurro sobre su oído, aunque realmente se sentía confundido, no sabia que decirle o que hacer para llamar su atención, ya que realmente ella no era lo que el podría llamar una chica amiga o conocida, sino todo lo contrario, nunca en su vida pensó que se vería enfrentado a una situación así, menos con ella, si apenas la conocía, y a decir verdad todos sus encuentros no fueron lo que podríamos llamar agradables, sino todo lo contrario, solo fueron insultos y mas que un encuentro enfrentando fuerza.

Aunque al muchacho poco le importaba ahora todos esos conflictos y discusiones de niños malcriados.

Realmente esta situación lo había tomado de sorpresa, y sabia que debía quedarse ahí y responder y ayudar a la muchacha, no seria capaz de dejarla sola con lo mal que se veía, además suponía que ella no quería estar con personas de su casa o cercanas, por que si fuera así no habría estado vagando sola por los pasillos, ni menos le hubiera pedido la noche anterior que se quedara con ella.

Debía admitir que tenia mil preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, estaba curioso de saber cual era el motivo de tanta tristeza, aunque no era su intención preguntarle, ya que su especialidad no era ser impertinente, y menos seria una persona que la empezara a cuestionar, siendo que se notaba que lo que menos ella quería era hablar sobre el tema.

Con cuidado siguió susurrándole, con ternura se podría decir mientras miraba su rostro detenidamente, fijándose en cada detalle, tratando de borrar los rastros de aquellas lágrimas que se marcaban desde la noche anterior por la pálida y suave piel de la joven.

La muchacha comenzó a reaccionar a los estímulos, mientras abría los ojos con dificultad, escapándose de aquellas pesadillas que solo consistían en imágenes de la noche anterior, cerca de aquel lago.

Su mirada quedo pegada sobre unos intensos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, de forma amable, por un momento quedo prendada a su mirada, y luego se fijo en su sonrisa, una sonrisa franca que el joven le dedicaba, sin poder evitarlo le respondió con el mismo gesto:

Sigues acá… pensé que saldrías corriendo- susurro débilmente Pansy mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Harry.

Jamás haría eso…- sonrió el mientras la tomaba con mayor decisión y la apoya sobre su pecho- Mejor no hables, no estas bien y necesitas descansar-

Ella aprobó con un movimiento de su cabeza lo que recomendaba Harry, sonrió nuevamente agradecida mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón del joven.

El moreno tomo la frazada que antes había tirado, con cuidado, casi sin moverse, sin molestar a la mujer, y la tapo con sumo cuidado, mientras la miraba detenidamente, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Las horas pasaron, y la tranquilidad ahora auspicio su sueño, con una respiración profunda que lleno todo su pecho, abrió nuevamente los ojos, mientras se percataba que estaba cómodamente acomodada sobre la cama, sin pensarlo apoyo sus manos sobre esta, sentándose, buscando al muchacho de forma casi desesperada:

Veo que ya despertaste-

Con rapidez dio vuelta la cabeza y lo vio, estaba ahí parado al otro extremo de la cama, completamente vestido y se notaba que hace muy poco había tomado una ducha, ya que su pelo se notaba un poco mojado. Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, ósea un chaleco con cuello largo color crema y unos jeans normales azul oscuro.

Sonreía mientras sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno:

Creo que debes alimentarte…- se acerco despacio mientras la muchacha lo miraba sorprendida: - Creo que si me ayudas y te acomodas resultara mas fácil poner la bandeja

Pansy sintió como sus mejillas ardían y sin objetar nada, hizo lo que el joven le decía, recibiendo la bandeja sobre sus piernas, mirando la comida, pero solo para evitar la mirada del joven que estaba cerca suyo:

Bueno… trate de hacer lo mejor con el desayuno, por que no se que es lo que a ti te gusta, solo trate de poner lo que pensé que podría agradarte- dijo el medio nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Esta bien… gracias- dijo ella mientras lo volvía a mirar y sonreía, metiéndose una tostada en la boca, como si no hubiera comida en una semana.

Tras esa respuesta Harry supo que al parecer había acertado. Dejándola comer tranquila se acerco a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, mientras miraba los terrenos de Hogwarts que lentamente comenzaban a llenarse de jóvenes que salían a tomar aire fresco.

Muchas gracias por todo…-

Harry se dio la vuelta, y vio que la joven ya había terminado, solo sonrió y quito la bandeja de sus piernas y la dejo en una mesita de noche, luego se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama y sin saber que hacer solo se quedo callado, mirando a un punto sin sentido.

Yo… yo … bueno- Pansy comenzaba a revolverse nuevamente en la cama, sabia que tenia que dar alguna explicación, por todo lo sucedido, además el joven a gran sorpresa suya, la había ayudado mas de lo que ella jamás imagino, se merecía como mínimo una explicación.

No es necesario- replico Harry deteniendo todos los pensamiento de la muchacha.

Que?- dijo ella sorprendida volviendo la vista al moreno.

Que no necesito que me digas nada… esta bien así-

Pero… yo-

No te preocupes, no necesito saber nada… solo quiero que estés tranquila-

Ella lo quedo mirando, y sin poder evitarlo se levanto de la cama y se tiro sobre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Harry aun sorprendido por aquella reacción solo atino a socorrerla.

Con los ojos impactados el hombre escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su tío relataba, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, tratando de controlar sus emociones, mientras sus puños se apretaban cada vez con mas fuerza:

Bueno William las cosas fueron así…- terminó de hablar el viejo Dumbledore.

Y simplemente me dices eso!... como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo!... no te das cuenta de todo esto!... no te das cuenta que muchas cosas podrían haberse evitado si yo hubiera sabido antes todo esto!...- William se paro de su asiento y con fuerza golpeo el escritorio que lo separaba de su tío mientras las lagrimas invadían sus ojos, lagrimas de ira, de rabia.

Hijo… cálmate- dijo suavemente Albus.

Y además me dices que me calme!... como eres capaz de decirme eso- lo apunto con su mano como sacándole cuentas a su pariente:

Tu… tu… siempre supiste todo… todo lo que yo sentía por esta mujer!... tu me viste como sufrí cuando aquel día no llego a la celebración, cuando no apareció y no supe nunca mas de ella, tu viste como la busque, como gaste todo mi tiempo y todas mis energías en encontrarla… y ahora me sales con esto!...todo el tiempo lo supiste y no me dijiste nada!-

No podía decirte nada… yo no puedo interferir en el destino William entiéndelo- dijo notoriamente angustiado Albus, mientras se quitaba sus anteojos tan característicos y secaba sus ojos.

William suspiro fuertemente y volvió a sentarse, escondiendo su rostro debajo de sus manos, tratando de controlarse, tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ambos hombres dijeran algo, el ambiente era tenso, mientras que los dos revolvían en sus pensamientos:

Dime… por que tuvo que casarse con él… con Lucius- un susurro suave y lleno de dolor salio de la boca del apuesto sobrino de Dumbledore.

Se vio obligada a hacerlo William… tu sabes, su familia jamás estuvo de acuerdo con lo de ustedes, al contrario, jamás lo acepto y eso ayudo a que Lucius apurara los tramites, Narcissa estaba sumida en una gran tristeza, pensaba que estabas muerto, y bueno ya poco le importaba que hacer con su vida, ya que para ella su vida sin ti, jamás volvería a tener sentido.

Los recuerdos felices de aquellos últimos días con ella se albergaron en la memoria de William, cuando todo estaba listo para unirse por siempre, en una boda sencilla y a escondidas, solo con la gente necesaria, y luego se irían de Londres, hacia alguna ciudad quizás no tan lejana pero lo suficiente para que nadie los molestara y pudieran vivir tranquilos como siempre desearon

FLASH BACK

Te parece Finlandia?- sonreía ella mientras le mostraba un folleto del helado país escandinavo.

No se… - sonrió él mientras miraba el folleto y con su mano jugaba con los rizos que siempre se el formaban en la puntas a la joven Narcissa.

Vamos William, es tan bonito, es pequeño y seguro, no tendremos problemas con el idioma, ya sabes que un simple hechizo y estaremos listos- sonreía ella tratando de convencerlo con esa amplia sonrisa que siempre hacia cuando quería convencerlo de algo.

Y que me das a cambio?- respondió con voz ronca mientras la tomaba de los costados y la depositaba debajo de su tibio cuerpo.

Creo que ya se que es lo que quieres a cambio… fresco- susurro ella mientras con sus brazos lo rodeaba por el cuello, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo.

Acerco su rostro al de ella rozando su boca, mientras la miraba extasiado, con cariño rozo su nariz con la de ella, mientras reía un poco al ver que ella también reía con él, luego despacio beso su boca, con la mayor suavidad posible, para luego separarse solo un poco:

Kitee o Helsinki?..- sin esperar respuesta la beso con mas fuerza, con mas pasión, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba despacio, sin dejar de besarla, tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a su alcoba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

La abrupta realidad volvió de golpe, con sus ojos grises profundos quedo mirando al anciano que estaba enfrente, sin aun entender muchas cosas, cosas que aun no tenían sentido:

Su familia…lo se, siempre lo supimos, aunque como eso de que yo estaba muerto tío, eso es ilógico!.. por no decir que es la mayor estupidez del mundo- dijo el sin entender nada, deseoso de respuestas.

William… en esta historia lamentablemente la manos de Lucius tienen mucho que ver, sus mentiras causaron daños de los que ahora somos todos unas victimas-

Lucius…- William recordaba el rostro de ese hombre, recordaba absolutamente todos los abusos que causo en sus años escolares, recordaba el acoso que hacia insistentemente a Narcissa, las bromas hacia ella, las acorraladas, muchas veces se vio enfrentado a él, en peleas y disputas para que dejara de acosar a Narcissa, y bueno sus abusos aun seguían en el ministerio donde ambos trabajaban y lamentablemente se topaban casi a diario.

Ese maldito infeliz, por eso siempre se reía y se burlaba de mi cuando veía que estaba desesperado buscando a Narcissa… jamás me dijo nada- la tristeza volvió a sus ojos.

Hijo… hay cosas que tu tienes que aclarar con la misma Narcissa, yo no se toda la historia, pero hay cosas que solo ella puede aclararte, aun no es tarde William… nunca es tarde hijo, ella estoy seguro que aun te ama, con la misma intensidad de aquellos años-

William tomo su cabello en una coleta, tratando de ordenarse, mientras quedo mirando a Dumbledore, con los ojos abatidos y cansados:

Pero ella esta casada… tiene un hijo…- dijo el tan despacio que con suerte Dumbledore pudo escucharlo.

William tu no te caracterizas por ser un cobarde o un hombre que no luche por lo que quiere-

Pero… yo-

Pero nada William- lo paro en seco Albus levantándose del asiento y acercándose a su sobrino, tomándolo de los hombros:

Ella ya volvió a ti… no la dejaras escapar nuevamente…- sonrió el mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y apoyaba su frente contra la de su sobrino, como era costumbre entre ellos:

Narcissa a regresado y solo para estar contigo- con fuerza lo levanto y como si fuera un niño le arreglo el pelo y la ropa :- Ve con ella, ahora te necesita mas que nunca-

William sonrió y abrazó fuerte a su tío, levantándolo del suelo, y sin decir más salio del despacho.

Pensaba que si la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad de compartir con ella, haría todo lo necesario para que esto se lograra, y si tenia que sacrificar todo, lo haría, si tenia que matar, mataría, y si tenia que morir por aquella mujer, lo haría, ya que ella era lo único que realmente le importaba en esta vida, ahora mas, ya que por fin había vuelto a él, por fin podría sentirla entre sus brazos.

Sus pasos cada vez eran mas rápidos, la ansiedad estaba llenándolo, el deseo de sentirla nuevamente cerca era inmenso, incontrolable, quería verla, le daba lo mismo que estuviera casada con el hombre que mas odiaba en este mundo, ya que él sabia que Narcissa era suya.

Los papeles o contratos aquí no contaban, solo el amor era lo importante, y William sabia que su Narcissa seguía ahí, que nada había cambiado.

Su abrigo volaba poco menos detrás de él, mientras William poco menos ya corría hacia la enfermería, sin medir las consecuencias de que estaba empujando a todos los alumnos que pasaban por su lado y que obviamente se molestaban por quedar o en el suelo o estampados en la pared, tampoco pensaba que su jefe estaba sumamente molesto ya que había dejado mas de diez reuniones sin atender, y que entre unas de esas reuniones estaba una con su jefe.

Podía pensar en el trabajo en este momento, podía pensar en ello siendo que la mujer de su vida estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, la respuesta era mas que obvia, no le importaba ya nada, solo estar con Narcissa.

Agitado y con la cara llena de felicidad llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y dejando a la enfermera con la boca abierta dispuesta a decirle que ya no eran horas de visita , entró campante, caminando hacia casi una de las ultimas camas del lugar, donde reposaba Narcissa.

Se paro en seco enfrente de su cama blanca y estirada, donde reposaba una delgada mujer, muy pálida, con el cabello liso con pequeñas ondas en las puntas de un color miel mezclado con chocolate, sus parpados estaban cerrados, pero su semblante era tranquilo.

Solo la miro un momento, pero con la mayor fijación posible, para no olvidarla jamás, y sin preámbulos se acerco a su cama, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón y con cuidado y despacio agacho su cabeza y acerco sus pálidos y helados labios a los rojos y aterciopelados labios de Narcissa.

Ambas bocas se juntaron como una pieza perfecta de un rompecabezas, y el calor volvió a surgir por ambos cuerpos, de a poco William recorría su boca, primero el labio superior, acariciándolo con sus labios, detenidamente sin ningún apuro, volviendo a recordarlos, volviendo a sentir que esos labios eran solo suyos, y así prosiguió con el inferior, acariciándolo con dulzura y suma devoción, sintiendo de nuevo el calor que hace años no sentía, el deseo y lo mas importante el amor lo rodeo por completo.

Sin aguantar mas la tomo entre sus brazos levantándola y sin parar de besarla, mientras sus manos volvían a sentir sus mejillas ahora frías, con propiedad, la abrazo con fuerza por su estrecha espalda, pegándola a su pecho, sintiéndola mas suya.

Suavemente sintió que aquellos labios comenzaban a moverse junto con los de él, abrió un momentos los ojos y se encontró con unos verdes grisáceos mirándolo, con felicidad, sintió como por sus mejillas unos delgados y tibios dedos recorrían con suavidad toda la zona, pasando por su barbilla, rozando su barba naciente, mientras aquellos labios gruesos y delicados presionaban despacio sobre los suyos, recorriéndolos por completo, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban sus mejillas, subiendo por ella hacia su largo cabello, acariciándolo, metiendo las manos, tocando su cabeza suavemente, con suaves movimientos, sin dejar de besar su boca.

Lentamente las manos de Narcissa se fueron al cuello de William, acariciándolo despacio, para luego acomodarse ahí y tomarlo por el cuello acercándolo a ella, sin detenerse en su beso, que cada vez era mas fuerte, mas demandante.

Con cuidado William se alejo solo un momento, acerco sus manos a su rostro, enmarcándolo y mirando sus bellas facciones, sonrió al verla así, tan viva, tan feliz, se acerco despacio y le dio un pequeño beso, mientras ellas reía despacio, como lo hacia cuando eran mas jóvenes y se besaban entre medio de los pasillos antes de entrar a la clase de encantamientos.

Como dos personas que recién comienzan a conocerse, ambos comenzaron a recorrerse mutuamente con sus manos, mientras miraban despiertos el cuerpo del otro, tocándolo con cierto recelo, mientras sentían lo mismo que sentían años atrás, eran exactamente los mismos.

Con desesperación Narcissa comenzó a acariciarlo mas fuerte, recorriendo todo su pecho con sus manos, mirando su propia mano como iba despejando cada lugar, mientras William la miraba sonriente, haciendo su pelo hacia un lado para mirar su rostro.

Narcissa levanto la vista y sonrió gustosa, acercando nuevamente su boca a la William, mientras con una de sus manos desataba la coleta del apuesto joven, dejando todo su pelo color miel suelto, con esas suaves ondas por todos sus hombros, lo miro hipnotizada:

Tenemos tanto de que hablar…- dijo ella mientras sus ojos se nublaban, pretendía seguir hablando hasta que los dedos de aquel hombre se posaron en sus labios.

Eso no importa ahora… lo único que importa es que yo estoy aquí…. Y nunca mas me alejare de ti- susurro despacio, mientras lentamente la tomo y recostó en la cama, se paro despacio, cerro las cortinas que rodeaban la cama, para luego acercarse nuevamente a Narcissa, lentamente se recostó encima de ella, volviendo a besarla.

Bueno fin del capitulo jo jo, sin cancion esta vez, solo escribi, aunque me gusta poner canciones, bueno esta vez la actualizacion fue bastante rapida y respondi todos los reviews que no habia podido responder, como dos hojas de word jajaj me canse de leer, bueno chicos espero que les guste... ESCRIBANME PLIS! LO KERO.


	18. Anywhere

**Anywhere**

El llanto había cesado, mientras su cuerpo estaba aun recargado sobre el pecho del muchacho que respiraba tranquilo debajo de ella.

Como son las ironías de la vida, pensó en un instante, esta situación ni en la mejor película de comedia o quizás de terror se la hubiera imaginado, no es que pensará que él era terrible, sino que por poco más de seis años solo existieron malas palabras en su escasa relación escolar, en realidad eran peores que malas palabras, se retractó mentalmente.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al pensar aquello, si solo hace unos días se lo había encontrado y se había burlado y reído en su cara, como siempre, y ahora ella estaba recostada tranquilamente en sus brazos, a su merced y sin querer dejarlo, deseando que no quisiera alejarse, rogando por dentro que no la dejara sola, aunque ella misma trataba de convencerse que era solamente un pensamiento vago y superficial, ya que ella era Pansy Parkison, era fuerte, y nunca había necesitado a nadie para saber vivir bien.

Harry respiraba calmado y con un movimiento inconsciente acariciaba de forma delicada y respetuosa la espalda de su acompañante, ocupándose que la joven estuviera cómoda y bien abrigada, para que no pasara frío y no tuviera mas malestares ni incomodidades, exceptuando sus problemas, de los cuales aun no sabia en que consistían, pero por lo menos los problemas que pudiera tener y él pudiera evitárselos de alguna manera lo iba a hacer, ya que los otros, estaban fuera de sus manos.

Aunque en lo profundo de su corazón deseara ayudarla, no podía, ya que no sabia cual era su problema, y no se iba a poner como sus compañeras de casa a acosarla y preguntarle como un intruso sobre cual era el motivo que la aquejaba, por que estaba tan desolada, aunque ganas no le faltaban, con tal de poder hacer algo y ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

Lentamente se movió ya que una de sus piernas estaba dormida, y sin darse cuenta su estomago sonó fuertemente, reclamando la falta de preocupación de su dueño.

Una suave y hermosa risa respondió el llamado que el estomago de Harry estaba haciendo, mientras se reincorporaba y seguía riendo, pero no de forma de burla, sino como si hubiera pasado algo simplemente cómico y placentero.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

El muchacho sintió como todos los colores se le subían a su rostro, que ya estaba en llamas, aunque no le importo, ya que pudo observar su sonrisa, que iluminaba todo su rostro, que ahora ya no le era frío ni ajeno, sino calido y amigable, así con sus ojos sorprendidos se quedo contemplándola.

La morena al notarlo se quedó en silencio y se quedo mirándolo, sin moverse, sin vergüenza, solo lo miraba, mientras recibía la misma respuesta por parte del moreno. La situación no era ni tensa, ni complicada, simplemente era como si dos desconocidos, que nunca se habían visto, se sentían atraídos de una forma que ni ellos mismos podían lograr explicar, pero que su interior quería saber todo de la otra persona en el menor tiempo posible.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación que hace ya un día había salido a rescatarlos a ambos, a una de la tristeza mas profunda que había sentido en su vida y al otro de un castigo seguro y pesares ocultos.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

Pansy solo atino a sonreír y bajo la mirada sin decir absolutamente nada, y se volvió a envolver la frazada encima de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras Harry se acomodaba de forma un poco complicada sus lentes, y en un gesto de "aquí no ha pasado nada" carraspeo la garganta, y se sentó nuevamente en la incomoda silla:

Creo que iré a buscar comida- comentó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo- Aunque no se si aun quieres quedarte aquí-.

Pansy volvió la vista a él y con una suplica silenciosa respondió:

Puedes traer un poco de jugo, por favor-

Harry se levanto animado, al escuchar esa respuesta y sonrió complacido, caminando hacia la salida:

Vuelvo enseguida, trataré de no demorarme tanto- y sin más que agregar cerró la puerta.

Pansy respiro profundamente y tomo sus piernas, abrazándolas con sus delgados brazos, apoyando su rostro sobre las rodillas, pensando, en lo que había visto en el lago, en el encuentro con Potter, en su actitud, su amabilidad, y que ya llevaría casi dos días sin llegar a su casa, y que eso traería muchas preguntas como consecuencias, aunque se sentía un poco aliviada ya que era sábado.

Un suspiro salió por su delineada boca y llenó toda la estancia, con sus ojos fijos en el ocaso que se presentaba por el ventanal que tenia cerca, cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Draco besando a otra chica, que no era ella volvió a atormentarla. El dolor seguía en su interior, no podía evitarlo, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de querer sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se levanto rápidamente y se fue al baño, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, repitiéndose mentalmente, como una orden que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

La tibieza del agua recorría su espalda, mientras el jabón dejaba rastros blancos de una suave espuma en su piel dejando ver un pequeño tatuaje en el antebrazo, un hermoso ángel enroscado, con una venda sobre los ojos. La morena lo miró un segundo, recordando como había llegado a hacerse aquel dibujo en su brazo, sonrió con nostalgia, y trató de no seguir pensando, y avanzar en su tarea, deseando con toda su alma que aquella agua que recorría todo su cuerpo se llevará todas sus penas, que limpiara no solo su cuerpo sino también su espíritu, que la revitalizará, que le otorgará una nueva vida, donde el dolor solo fuera un mero recuerdo.

Con la toalla retiro todas aquellas gotas que parecían pequeñas perlas encima de su piel, mientras respiraba pausadamente, sintiendo aun el sonido del agua cerca de sus oídos y reteniéndolo, para mantener la tranquilidad. Con calma se puso el vestido que andaba trayendo desde hace casi dos días, que estaba un poco sucio, pero en fin, no tenía nada más que ponerse.

- o -

Dobby te digo que solo quiero esto, es suficiente, enserio – sonreía Harry a un elfo que con los ojos tristes lo miraba desde abajo:

Pero Harry Potter esta muy delgado…- repuso con suma tristeza, mientras le acercaba más pasteles, mirando tristemente la bandeja, que según su evaluación era bastante pobre para Harry.

Harry Potter esta bien – respondió amablemente el muchacho, mirando la bandeja repleta de una decena de pasteles, una "gran" porción de tostadas, leche y jugo – Muchas gracias Dobby.

Pero… señor…- chillo con angustia el elfo, siguiéndolo por la cocina, mientras apuraba sus pasos para alcanzar los del muchacho.

Cuídate…- respondió con agilidad Harry, mientras dejaba la cocina, sin mirar atrás, escuchando las suplicas de aquel elfo que sabia que lo quería con todo su ser, sin mas avanzó por un desolado pasillo.

El camino no era muy largo, ya que sabia cual era el atajo que debía ocupar para llegar mas rápido, y lo mas importante… sin ser visto, ya que eso seria un pequeño problemas, además no tenia ganas de responderle a nadie ningún tipo de pregunta sobre su paradero, ni menos dar explicaciones sobre sus actos, ya estaba bastante grande como para andar justificando sus salidas.

Deseaba llegar rápido,…ese lugar, no sabia si era "mágico", pensó sonriendo, ya que estaba rodeado de magia, pero se sentía tan bien ahí, sin que nadie molestará, sin preguntas, sin tormentos constantes, y con ella, una perfecta desconocida…

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la vida era muy extraña, el estaba caminando ese día, botando sus penas, tratando de olvidar esa realidad que se negaba aceptar, buscando algún escape, sabiendo que para eso debía estar solo, aunque no quería estarlo, y ella llegó como un ángel caído del cielo, las asperezas no existían, y no estaba solo, estaba ella, sabia que era una locura pensar todo esto en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, pero lo sentía así, no podía negarlo, aquel lugar que buscaba para estar tranquilo y poder olvidar, y una compañía silenciosa pero placentera… como era compartir con ella…

Los pasos se fueron pausando ya que no había mucha distancia que recorrer y un pequeño escalofrió cruzo su estomago, que la remeció completamente, respiro hondo botando por la nariz sonoramente, afirmo con mayor fuerza la bandeja cargada con deliciosa comida, y alejo pensamientos inoportunos de su mente.

Con tranquilidad simulada abrió la puerta, y ahí sus ojos pudieron verla, con un vestido blanco, delgado y sucio, el mismo con el que la habia encontrado la noche anterior, con sus pies descalzos encima de la alfombra, su largo cabello negro mojado aun, pegado a su rostro, dejando caer gotas por su cuello, y a través de su vestido que se traslucía sutilmente.

Su mirada estaba fija en su brazo que estaba levantado, mientras aquellas gotas de aguas caían sobre un dibujo al parecer, no podía distinguir bien que era, solo podía ver que ella aun no se percataba de su presencia, y el lentamente cerró la puerta y dejo la bandeja en la mesa mas cercana, llamando la atención de la muchacha, que lentamente, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño levantaba su rostro pálido, aunque con un intenso color verde en sus ojos, sintiendo recién que el frío se posaba en sus hombros:

Estas bien?- susurró Harry, acercándose solo un poco- Sucede algo?

Ella rozo con la punta de sus dedos su antebrazo y se volvió a el y con una sonrisa amarga contesto despacio:

Solo recordaba…-

-o-Inicio Flash back-o-

Un joven alto miraba tranquilamente un cuadro que estaba enfrente de el y que se erguía con majestuosidad:

Siempre te quedas así con este cuadro…-

El no se movió, solo miró de reojo y su careta fría y calculadora respondieron con una mirada cálida, volviendo la vista al cuadro nuevamente:

Este cuadro es realmente muy especial…me trae mucho recuerdos-

Ella se acercó lentamente y comenzó a observar el cuadro. Era bastante grande y de suaves colores, el paisaje era rupestre, con campos en primavera, y la imagen principal eran dos hombres que cargaban a una joven, que se apoyaba encima de dos palos de madera que estos hombres, campesinos, al juzgar por sus ropas viejas y oscuras, tomaban.

La muchacha llevaba un traje blanco, largo, con anchas mangas y una gran cola, tenia un aspecto medieval, su tez era tan blanca como el vestido que llevaba puesto y su pelo era largo y caí en rizos rubios encima de sus hombro, creando un leve contraste entre su piel y sus ropas. Sus ojos no se podían ver, ya que llevaba una venda sobre ellos, y por sus mejillas caían finas lágrimas rojas, de sangre.

Pero aquella no era una mujer común, en realidad no era mujer, sino un hermoso ángel, que inclinada sobre aquellos palos dejaba ver sus esplendorosas alas, brillantes, pero a la vez sombrías, por lo menos eso trasmitía a su parecer aquella figura, según Pansy.

Colocó su brazo cerca del de él, y luego lo entrelazó con el suyo, acercando su cuerpo, para sentir su calor, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro:

Es triste este cuadro… desolado- comentó

Él giro su cabeza y la miró un rato, para luego fijas su mirada nuevamente en el ángel:

Ella se parece a ti –

Pansy sorprendida y sin entender, sonrió condescendiente, abriendo la boca para preguntar, pero antes de poder hacerlo él joven ya había empezado a explicarle:

Es un ángel, por ende es hermoso, y abraza toda la bondad, pero llora…llora sangre al no poder hacer lo que realmente quiere, es incapaz de poder moverse por si sola, por eso debe ser cargada, y cargada por campesinos, ya que al no ver, tampoco puedo escoger quien la cargue, ya que sus ojos están vendados… alguien le puso una venda, para negarle ser lo que es…para no dejarla ser lo que su esencia pide a gritos…-

Ella lo miraba sorprendida y a la vez triste:

Que pide a gritos?-

Volar…- murmuró despacio Draco, mientras la miraba amablemente y sonreía.

-o- Fin del FlashBack - o -

Una lagrima cayó directamente sobre las delicadas líneas que formaban la hermosa figura de un ángel en su antebrazo, mientras con una sonrisa desolada volvía su rostro a Harry, mostrándose, tal cual era, intentando quitar aquella venda de sus ojos, sintiéndose débil, frágil y sola.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

El muchacho se acercó despacio, sin quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos que pedían a gritos no alejarse, no cortar aquel contacto.

El espacio era cada vez mas pequeño, la distancia casi no existía, el podía escuchar el temblor de su cuerpo, sentir una respiración entrecortada y nerviosa, mientras su pelo seguía mojando aquel delgada vestido que cubría un frágil cuerpo que estaba frió.

Su mano se apoyo sobre su hombro y bajo por encima de la pequeña manga que cubría su piel, aquellos vuelos infantiles de un vestido inocente, sus dedos siguieron bajando, por una piel helada, pasando por su codo, sacando la vista de sus ojos poniéndola en su antebrazo, donde ahora sus dedos se apoyaban y delineaban las alas de aquel ángel.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Sus dedos se quedaron ahí, mientras la respiración de él se hacia mas pausada y melosa, mientras con cuidado su mano afirmaba su antebrazo, y levantando y acercándolo a su boca, rozo el ángel con sus labios, mientras sus ojos verdes buscaban aquellos del mismo color que lo miraban al frente.

La defensa de la morena se desarmó ante aquel gesto, la necesidad de volar se presentó en aquel momento, frente a la persona que menos había imaginado en su vida.

En un gesto desesperado de necesidad se desplomo en sus brazos y con fuerza se sujeto de su chaleco, escondiendo su rostro en el… esperando…

Y pudo sentir el calor de sus brazos rodeándola, afirmándola, dándole el empuje para que sus alas pudieran abrirse, era el trampolín para que ella pudiera conocer las estrellas… o quizás él era las alas que ella siempre había buscado en toda su vida.

Tímida levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con el reflejo de unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con una ternura que nunca había experimentado en su corta existencia. No pudo evitar sonreír, y un gran suspiro salió entre sus labios.

Despacio se alejo un poco, y sin aviso los labios de él estaban apoyados en su frente, suaves y tiernos como el dueño.

Una sonrisa brotó en su rostro mientras el se alejaba y la miraba, y como si nada tomaba sus manos:

Comemos?-

Ella solo asintió, aunque su rostro era el de una niña feliz, sin preocupaciones.

Harry se alejó y comenzó a preparar todo, mientras Pansy, lo miraba sin quitar su sonrisa, deseando que esto nunca se acabara.

* * *

Hola! jojojo tanto tiempo... si en realidad muuucho, la Universidad, trabajo, banda y otro me mantenian alejada, pero he vuelto, espero no recibir huevos y pedazos de lechugas por el restraso! mil perdones!.

Espero que les guste!!!... Esta relación cada dia mmm da mas que hablar, y salió solita! jajaja es que se me va ocurriendo mientras escribo, es extraño... no tenia pensado algo asi, bueno igual se ve lindo o Espero que les guste!!!

Dejenme sus comentarios! los aprecio muchisimo!!!

LOS KERO MUCHO! GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO Y LEER ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA!!

La canción escogida es **Anywhere de Evanescence** _(abajo traducción):_

_**Anywhere**_

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

* * *

**_En todas partes_**

Nos estamos yendo aquí esta noche No hay  
necesidad de decir a nadie Ellos solo nos  
tenían sujetos Así por la luz de la  
mañana Estaremos a medio camino a  
algún sitio donde el amor es mas que solo  
tu nombre.

He soñado con un sitio para ti y para mi  
Nadie sabe quienes estamos allí Todo lo  
que deseo es dar mi vida solo a ti He  
soñado mientras no puedo soñar nada  
mas Vamos a correr lejos, te tomaré  
allí

Nos estamos yendo aquí esta noche No hay  
necesidad de decir a nadie Ellos solo nos  
tenían sujetos Así por la luz de la  
mañana Estaremos a medio camino a  
algún sitio donde nadie necesita una  
razón

Olvida esta vida Ven conmigo No mires  
atrás, ahora estás a salvo Abre tu  
corazón Baja la guardia No queda nadie  
que te detenga

Olvida esta vida Ven conmigo No mires  
atrás, ahora estás a salvo Abre tu  
corazón Baja la guardia Ya no queda nadie  
que te detenga


	19. Bajo la Luna

**Bajo la Luna.**

_**Respuesta de los Reviews que no eh respondido (de los mas antiguos a los mas nuevos):**_

**Damari:**_Que bueno que hayas leído todo el fic, en realidad para mi es un honor que la gente se de el tiempo de leer esta historia, y mas aun con lo que me demoro en actualizarla, pero el trabajo y la universidad te cortan lamentablemente mucho tiempo, pero mi idea es terminarla, así que aunque demore la terminaré. Espero que este capitulo te guste y los disfrutes, no dudes en escribirme, yo encantada._

**Xes:**_Gracias por tu amabilidad!, y el animo! Se agradece mucho!, es realmente gratificante ver mensajes como el tuyo! Y bueno lo de Ron es una pena, pero ya veremos como lo dejamos feliz en esta historia!... En fin! Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y me hagas llegar toda tu buena onda!...Muchas gracias._

**Perversa:**_Guau¡Excelente que lo hayas leído entero!! Toda una maratón. Me halaga, y bueno si lo continuare, eh demorado mucho este ultimo tiempo, pero bueno ha sido por mi trabajo y bueno la universidad, intento escribir lo mas seguido que puedo, creo que debo ordenar mis tiempos, en fin! Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes un mensaje de lo que te pareció! Que los aprecio mucho :) _

**Terry Moon: **_Gracias nuevamente! Siempre te veo por aquí! Así que te respondo los dos mensajes! Es muy gratificante que independiente de mis demoras sigas la historia! Mil gracias por el apoyo, Bueno debemos tener claro que la vida de Pansy no es fácil, según la mente de esta escritora, así que era muy justo que llegara alguien que pudiera entenderla, alguien que también ha sufrido tanto como ella, pero que a diferencia ha tenido el apoyo que ella actualmente no tiene.! Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho! Esta bastante meloso! En fin! Disfrútalo y déjame tu opinión que la valoro muchísimo! Saludos!_

**Maridan:**_U.U Gracias!!! Mil de gracias realmente es una opinión hermosa! Que me hace sentirme súper satisfecha de escribir esta historia! Y que logres sentir todo lo que yo siento cuando la escribo es emocionante! Me encanta lograr eso en las personas! Y con que tu lo sientas me hace muy muy feliz!. Me alegro que te haya gustado la pareja nueva que se esta formando, me gusta crear cosas que no lo estén, además creo que hasta las personas que se pintan mas malas tienen algo bueno por dentro, así que, por que Pansy no se merece alguien adorable como Harry?...Mi niña mil gracias por su mensaje! Me ha llegado mucho, espero tener tu valiosa opinión nuevamente._

**Pixie Tinkerbell: **_Hola! Como estas? Gracias por tu mensaje! Realmente me gusta tu opinión, creo que Pansy uno puede ponerla como una persona cuerda, no se … prefiero ponerla como algo misteriosa y reacia al resto, además quise que se viera mas como una mujer "entregada" a Draco en un momento mas que una mujer "estúpida y babosa" por él, esa fue la idea. Lo de William y Narcisa, Bueno Narcisa no se por que siempre me daba la impresión en mi imaginación que era una mujer así como sometida al "malvado Lucius" así que se me ocurrió hacerla participe y que mejor que su amado fuera pariente de Dumbledore! Jojojo… espero que este capitulo te guste y tenga el agrado de ver un mensaje tuyo!._

**Karicatura:**_Como no recordarte! Y bueno te entiendo que hayas dejado de leerla si no vez que la escritora no la actualiza xD, pido más que disculpas pero el tiempo últimamente no me sobra mucho... En fin, lo único que se es que no me puede desligar de este fic! Es demasiado mío como para dejarlo a la deriva! Y que bueno que te agrade la relación de Harry y Pansy ya que veremos mucho mas de ellos mas adelante, y bueno opino lo mismo que tu… William es un amor :D … Espero verte por aquí! Y que me dejes un mensaje tan agradable como este ;) Saludos!_

**YurikoII:**_Dios! Ahora si que estoy impresionada! Y mas aun! Halagada y sonrojada al máximo! Tu mensaje es muy hermoso! Y bueno que tu mamá aprecie mi historia me emociona profundamente! Es adorable!! Miles, pero miles de gracias a ambos!._

_Bueno como decía antes, creo que es injusto siempre dejar a Pansy como una cabeza hueca… la veo mas como una niña retraída, misteriosa, con muchas emociones escondidas… como la describe Draco en un de los capítulos con la figura del ángel; la idea era que ustedes pudieran ver que Pansy quería a Draco con "entrega" no con "babosa estupidez". Y bueno siento que Harry se merece una buena chica, que lo ame realmente por lo que es como persona._

_Sobre Narcisa y William!... bueno su historia es muy larga! Así que veras mas de ellos… hay muchos tornillos sueltos._

_Y ahora te dejo con un capitulo muy trascendental entre Hermione y Draco, espero que lo disfrutes!...Mil disculpas por mi demora pero el tiempo no me sobra, entre mi trabajo y la universidad me cuesta! Pero me haré el tiempo, no dejare botada mi historia sin un final!_

_Nuevamente mil saludos y gracias por tu mensaje :)_

**Silviota:**_Gracias por el mensaje! Me reí con lo de Narcisa y William! En realidad hay que aprovechar el tiempo perdido!!! Mucho tiempo hay que decir!. Bueno Harry es una dulzura en dos patas xD jajaja hay que decirlo! Mil gracias por tu mensaje, espero tener mas de tus comentarios! Y que te guste este capitulo._

**D.R.A.G.O.N RRQ: **_Gracias por el tiempo de dejar tu mensaje! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Y bueno espero tener tu mensaje! Muchos saludos!._

**Malfoy Girl Potter: **_Que alegría que te guste mi pareja "especial" una bastante inusual! En fin, sus historias de vida son muy similares, ambos tristes y solos en el mundo, pero creo que necesitan y deben ser felices, así que procurare que lo sean :)._

_Bueno ahora viene el capitulo esperado de Hermione y Draco, esta muy romántico, así que espero que lo disfrutes y que me dejes tu opinión y comentarios que los valoro enormemente. Saludos ¡!!_

**Sirinnette:**_Que bueno tu comentario! Todos apoyamos a Harry y Pansy! Jaja hay un muy buen consenso con esa relación, no me lo esperaba! Pero mejor así :), ya que son mi pareja "especial", en fin jajaja vamos a ver que pasa con Ron… en realidad no puedo decir mas, tengo que ver que pasara con el, pero creo que no tendrá remedio en dejar a Hermione xD… Bueno mil gracias y perdones mil perdones! Pero el tiempo no me sobra a pena mía! Así que hago el mayor esfuerzo! Espero tu mensaje!._

**Jaz:**_Jajaja es verdad! No teníamos Draco y Hermione hace mucho capítulos! Pero en realidad estaba muy inspirada con estas otras! Jojo pero… Sorpresa!!! Este capitulo es de nuestra adorada pareja! Así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho, y mil disculpas! Aunque no hay que temer! Que la historia la termino si o si! Es por tiempo que no puedo dedicarle mas atención! Pero no la dejare!... espero que me dejes tu mensaje lo esperare con ansias!_

**Margara:**_Pucha Margara! Mil disculpas! Se que me tienes esperanzas! Cosa que me alegra mucho!... lamentablemente no pude actualizar muy pronto! Pero en fin…actualice! Y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho mucho así no te decepciono mas! Y bueno este capitulo es muy importante para esta historia poco actualizada xD_

_Espero que te guste y ver tu mensaje ¡!! Lo esperare con ansias! Mucho saludos!_

* * *

**Bajo la Luna.**

La luna era una perfecta cómplice para dos amantes, iluminaba aquella escena que nadie pensó ver, una escena de amor puro, sin intereses de por medio, solo deseo de estar juntos.

Las suaves caricias entre ambos no paraban, ambos dibujaban como un lápiz la silueta del otro, obligando a la mano a memorizar aquellas formas y relieves por siempre, dejando que recorrieran esos lugares nunca antes recorridos por encima de la ropa, sintiendo como el cuerpo del otro vibraba bajo su mano, como respondía a sus caricias, mientras la piel se erizaba o sudaba dependiendo del movimiento.

Cada beso era más especial que el anterior, cada uno era un mundo nuevo el cual recorrer, era un descubrimiento a cada paso, a cada roce. Piel con piel, sintiéndose mutuamente, suaves bailes entre lenguas tímidas que aun no sabían como hacer cada movimiento, que de apoco se acostumbraban a la calidez de la boca del otro.

La actividad cesó y después de un calido beso, ambos se quedaron recostados encima del árbol, mirando como la luz de la luna y las estrellas se filtraba bajo el pequeño techo formado por las ramas de aquel árbol.

En completo silencio, los jóvenes tomados de la mano miraban el cielo, con algo de timidez de mirar al otro, aunque no era problema, ya que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, eso era lo único importante en aquel momento, estar juntos, daba lo mismo el lugar y la hora, el hecho era tener al otro al lado, sentir su calor cerca.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si existiría un "mañana" para ambos, si podrían estar así nuevamente, si la vida los haría juntarse otra vez como aquella noche, era una situación realmente extraña, hasta triste para ambos, ya que todo era incierto, y todo el tiempo fue una constante sorpresa para ambos, nunca se imaginaron que estarían en una situación así, y menos con el otro al lado respectivamente:

Draco… - Hermione rompió el silencio diciendo su nombre, queriendo hablar, quizás buscando definir algo.

Mm.….- contesto el rubio moviéndose debajo de ella, un poco sorprendido de escuchar su nombre en sus labios, aunque alegre de no tener que escuchar mas ese "Malfoy" despectivo de un tiempo atrás.

Esto no esta bien- titubeó la castaña al decirlo, estaba demasiado confundida, apenada, y no podía olvidar la dura realidad del día a día, donde algo así jamás seria bien mirado.

Puede ser…- respondió él con absoluta claridad y sin tapujos, olfateando aquel miedo de Hermione en la voz – Sabemos que es una situación, bastante inusual- dijo con firmeza, tratando de darle fuerzas y esperanzas a la muchacha.

Lo hablas como si fuera tan simple – respondió sarcástica Hermione, molesta quizás de que él no pensara en la realidad.

Lo es según como lo mires – sonrió Draco al ver un gesto de enfado, le parecía realmente gracioso y adorable el gesto de la castaña.

Tu no cambias – dijo molesta Hermione, levantando la voz – No entiendes nada – refutó la joven, sintiendo desesperación dentro de si.

No hay mucho que entender – dijo el rubio abrazándola, buscando confortarla, intentando que ella no se sintiera tan presionada por la situación, solo que la viviera como era – Es lo que es, nos guste o no nos guste- sentenció el rubio, ya que sabia que era así.

Mi vida no es tan… tan… fácil si no te das cuenta Malfoy – Hermione ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, para ella esto no era como una formula matemática, que la resuelves y listo, esta todo hecho, al contrario, era una situación de vida, especialmente embarazosa para ambos.

Exageras Hermione – respondió el rubio sin inmutarse, para él las cosas estaban más que claras, los hechos lo habían demostrado ya mas de una vez, simplemente no se podía nadar en contra de la corriente.

Pero la castaña no aguanto más aquella forma de responder, como si él no le tomara el peso a lo que estaba sucediendo y a las consecuencias que esto traería en un futuro no muy lejano.

De un sopetón se salio de los brazos de Draco, empujándolo hacia atrás, levantándose rápidamente, pensando como loca, haciendo que su cabeza no dejara de sacar cuentas y conjeturas, hasta las mas extrañas y diversas en unos minutos, y comenzó a moverse desesperada, alzando los brazos de un lado para el otro, con la cara roja de impotencia, despotricando de forma fuerte y agitada, tirando todas sus ideas fuera de su cabeza, todas las posibles repercusiones de sus actos:

¡No entiendes!!!... esto no es normal!, tu eres Draco Malfoy!!! Slytherin, sangre "pura", hijo de un hombre que odia a mi mejor amigo y que aborrece a las sangre "sucias" como yo –dijo terminando su argumento, mirándolo expresivamente para decir lo próximo – Te parece poco?!- exclamo de forma irónica Hermione

Creo que solo es un detalle – respondió el rascándose la cabeza, en la misma postura que antes, sin inmutarse, mirándola de forma tierna, se podría decir, manteniendo la compostura, como todos en su familia.

¿Detalle?!!! – Hermione exclamo fuerte mirándolo furiosa, como si lo que había dicho era que quería una pelota para Navidad - Que tu padre y todos tus conocidos quieran mi foto en el Profeta diciendo que estoy muerta, te parece un detalle!!! – sentencio la castaña, como si le hablara a un loco.

Por Dios Hermione te pones en los casos mas extremos – respondió el sonriendo.

Tu sabes que no miento… - respondió mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que las revoluciones de Hermione comenzaron a decantar, trasformándose en un tristeza, mientras un recuerdo no menor vino a su cabeza, que afectaba directamente la "relación" que tenia con Draco actualmente, o la que se estaba tratando de definir – Además esta Ron…que no es un detalle en mi vida…

Al escuchar el nombre del Weasley, por primera vez en todo el rato de discusión, Draco reaccionó, levantándose del suelo, como si un petardo hubiera explotado en su interior, ya que la frase de la muchacha había tocado justo esa herida abierta que Draco tenia dentro de si. Sin esperar más se dejo caer frente a la castaña, mirándola con esos ojos color metal, fijamente, como si buscara una presa a la cual atrapar.

Con sus manos tomo las de ellas, presionándolas con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente, manteniendo ese contacto visual:

Acaso sientes algo por él? – refuto exaltado, interrogándola con la mirada, juzgándola, tratando de obtener la respuesta antes de que ella la dijera.

Por supuesto que siento algo por él pero…. – respondió Hermione con convicción, pero no pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpida, por un Draco un poco molesto y decepcionado al escuchar sus palabras.

Sabia que esto era demasiado para ser cierto…- dijo el joven muchacho, bajando la cabeza, hablando mas para sus propios oídos que para los de la castaña, seguro de si mismo dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo, pensando en millares de cosas que realmente no tenían sentido.

Que estas pensando Draco – sonrió ella, al ver aquella reacción, que a su parecer era enternecedoramente infantil, sin pensarlo mas de dos veces se acerco a él, tomando sus manos entre las de ella, apretándolas, dándole un mensaje gestual:

Yo te amo a ti – dijo fluido y con una alegría que irradiaba por sus poros, a un Draco que aun estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Draco levanto la vista, procesando las palabras que recién había escuchado, y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo fuertemente, para luego mirar la sonrisa de la castaña frente a ese gesto de su parte:

Tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos- susurró él, mirando a sus grandes ojos avellana, tocando con sus dedos aquellos rizos – Se que suena extraño… pero todo esto lo es, algo en nosotros venia marcado de antes…yo se que tu lo sabes y que lo sientes igual que yo.

También lo siento así…- sonrió Hermione, un poco avergonzada, su rostro lo denotaba, esta muy sonrojada, y su cuerpo tiritaba de puro nervio.

Aunque la sonrisa no duro por mucho tiempo, Hermione se dio la vuelta y avanzo un poco hacia el lago, alejándose del muchacho, levantando la vista, mirando la luna, pensando todas las consecuencias, como que salio del sueño para meditar, se quedo ahí en silencio un momento, bastante apenada. La mirada de Draco estaba fija en la silueta de la muchacha reflejada en la luna, esperando que la castaña reaccionara, le dijera algo, y así lograr entender su comportamiento:

Pero yo no estoy sola …- dijo apenas audible Hermione, con la garganta apretada, con los ojos brillantes – Ron esta conmigo, Ron es mi novio… estamos juntos, somos amigos hace años, no seria capaz de dañar nuestra relación, no lo merece, el no se merece que yo este así… aquí, contigo – Hermione se rasco la nariz, aguantándose las lagrimas, aunque una se ellas se escapo, con la cabeza gacha pensaba en el pelirrojo.

Entiendo…- respondió el rubio, después de escuchar atentamente sus palabras.

Realmente le partía el corazón mirarla así, tan débil, tan frágil, como una niña que no sabia que hacer. No quería presionarla, no era la idea, él no podía manejar su corazón, ella debía tomar la desición de lo que seria ahora su futuro:

Que harás entonces?...Dejaras esto pasar? – susurro el rubio despacio, aun lejos de ella, mirándola, esperando tranquilamente, aunque con un deje de miedo.

Hermione se abrazo a si misma, apretándose a si misma, al escucharlo, sonrió de lado, lentamente se dio la vuelta, y ahí estaba el, con su semblante frío y calculador, lo quedo mirando fijamente, buscando algo en sus ojos, en estos se abrigaba un chispa de calor, esa chispa que la veía encendida cuando la miraba a ella, cuando ambos estaban cerca. La castaña sabia que ese calor era a causa de ella, así ya no lo veía tan frío, tan lejano y distante como hace unos instantes, sino que lo veía cercano y solo para ella, que solo ella era la importante en aquella escena.

Sus ojos podían decirle que en ese momento el mundo de él tenía su nombre marcado por cada fibra de su cuerpo, que la vida los había unido, y que para Draco ella era más que importante.

¿Qué podría hacer contra eso?...Tal vez lo mejor seria negarse al amor, a un amor prohibido, era el camino razonablemente lógico y correcto a los ojos de cualquiera, también era el camino mas fácil, aquel camino racional que reindicaba su cabeza y que sin duda le diría cualquier persona del entorno de ambos….¿Pero acaso ya no lo había intentado?, no mirarle, no buscarlo, ni desearlo, alejándose lo mas humanamente posible, escondiéndose de su mirada y de su presencia.

Sabia que todos sus intentos no daban resultados, su imagen siempre lograba escabullirse dentro de su cuerpo, de su mente, y de su corazón, logrando que siempre "Draco" estuviera presente en su vida, rondando como un fantasma, como un recuerdo vivo, tan vivo que la quemaba de solo recordarlo.

Todo le recordaba a él, bastaba con caminar un poco por algún pasillo y ahí estaba Draco, presente, hasta en los detalles mas mínimos tenían algo de él, algo de su ser, de su personalidad, o le recordaban algún momento vivido con él, esos momentos locos e irracionales…no podía negárselo a ella misma, ni podía obligar a su corazón a no sentir lo que sentía, era imposible… hasta ya había pasado por la época de las comparaciones entre Draco y Ron, buscando alguna manera de rechazar toda esta situación por descarte, pero en la competencia que ella creaba en su imaginación siempre salía ganando el primero.

Es que los latidos de su corazón era tan diferente a los que había experimentado anteriormente, era algo casi inexplicable… la manera en como Draco la miraba, como la abrazaba, como literalmente se la "devoraba" con esa mirada en todo lugar donde se encontraban, nunca lo había experimentado con Ron, ni con nadie. Menos aun como ella se sentía cerca de él, esa sensación, como podría definirlo… quizás como una bomba, sin duda era la mejor analogía, ya que de solo acercarse a él, divisarlo o mejor dicho de tenerlo a unos metros de ella, en cosa de segundos todo el resto era nada, y solo él era lo importante, lo mas importante.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba como un imán atraído a su presencia, con esas ganas de quedar pegada a su cuerpo. Los choques eléctricos, las vibraciones, los tiritones por todo su cuerpo, sus vellos erizados, el palpitar de un corazón desesperado por salir, la sequedad de su boca buscando humedad eran todas instantáneas y a un mismo tiempo.

En esos momentos ni Ron, ni las rivalidades pasadas, ni los insultos importaban, ya no tenían peso frente a lo que su corazón abrigaba por el rubio, lo que lograba provocar en ella, y lo que la hacia sentir. No podía negárselo más, no podía tener una venda eterna sobre sus ojos, su mente ya no era capaz de controlar su corazón, que pedía amor a gritos, que pedía que él alimentara ese sentimiento, solo él y nadie más.

Increíble, pero cierto, Hermione sentía que era la primera vez que experimentaba algo dolorosamente bueno, que de tanto tenerlo cerca, el deleite era tal, que sentía que ya no podía mas… que su cuerpo no resistiría mas aquella cercanía.

¿Acaso iba a dejar que esta mágica situación se fuera de sus manos?... Dejarlo ir con todo lo que ya significaba en su vida… dejarlo ir por miedos y por otros que ya no eran tan importantes como Draco era en su vida, y como sin duda lo seria en un futuro… dejarlo partir para ser infeliz, para andar como una alma en pena, sufriendo por los rincones y sintiendo la culpa en su cabeza por haberlo dejado ir, siendo que ella misma había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz al alcance de la mano.

La castaña inclino la cabeza mientras seguía sacando aquellas conclusiones, sin poder evitarlo miró su gema que tranquilamente reposaba ahora en su pecho, parecía una pequeña estrella encima de su piel. No pudo evitar tomarla con cariño, aferrarla a su mano, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo un regocijo dentro de si misma:

Todo esto empezó por ti – susurró por lo bajo, mirándola, sonriendo y dejando que la tristeza ocupara un segundo plano.

Draco la miraba encantado, alejado de ella, pero admirándola en silencio. Aquella mujer había cambiado su vida de un día para otro, su mundo ya ni se comparaba a lo que era hace unos meses atrás, y ahora su felicidad estaba en las manos de ella, dependía de la castaña para sentirse vivo, él estaría dispuesto a jugársela si ella así lo quería.

Tal vez sonaba exagerado, pero sabía que no lo era, todos esos días alejado de ella habían sido un martirio… No podía conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo lograba solo eran pesadillas, lo mismo con sus comidas, ya no tenia ganas de comer, y su cabeza solo se lamentaba, su mente lo recriminaba por su cobardía de no estar cerca de ella.

Debía admitir que estaba asustado por esto, que por primera vez en su vida sentía mucho miedo, no por él, sino por ella, por las represalias que podían venir por culpa de él… ahora no solo era su madre a la que debía cuidar… también era a ella… si la castaña lo aceptaba.

Su padre era una amenaza constante en su vida, y por eso hace un tiempo había decidido olvidarla, no quería dañar a algo tan preciado por culpa de él, todos los que estaban cerca de él sufrían, y gracias a un desgraciado que maltrataba a su madre y que no lo dejaba vivir, que lo obligaba a aparentar… Draco lo aceptaba con tal de ver feliz a lo más importante en su vida… su madre.

En realidad no sabia si esto seria bueno, pero él ya había intentado dejarla ir, que volara sola, él se alegraría de sus logros a escondidas, lo había preferido así antes de verla en problemas a causa suya, amenazada por problemas que no estaban relacionados con ella directamente.

Todos los intentos fueron en vano… el destino se encarga de acercarlos… de ponerlos en el mismo lugar en la hora y el momento indicado… parecía "magia", y mas aun, siempre los juntaba cuando él estaba por desertar de estar con ella.

No podía seguir con la farsa, siendo alguien que no era, fingiendo indiferencia y negarle cuanto la quería, cuanto deseaba ser parte de su vida, y que la castaña formara parte de la suya, ganarse ese espacio en su mundo, en donde podrían construir juntos, apoyarse mutuamente, y que ella le volviera a dar las fuerzas y esperanzas que necesitaba para seguir.

Ya no había remedio… las cartas estaban ya en la mesa…ahora solo quedaba jugar. Los miedos ya no eran una barrera, al final la vida es de riesgos, sabían que tenían que tomar desiciones, y que estas venían con riesgos agregados, lamentablemente nunca se podía saber si se saldría bien o mal del asunto, pero valía la pena arriesgarse por algo que ambos creían en sus corazones que valía la pena.

Ambos se miraron, y el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, las manos de ambos sudaban, y con aquella mirada marcaron un antes y un después en su vida… quizás ahora no lo sabían de forma tan concreta, pero en su interior sabían que era una desición trascendental, las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas en sus vidas, todo cambiaria…no solo ellos marcarían su propio destino, sino que su desición marcaría el destino otros.

Sin mas demoras, tras un momento de solo miradas, no pudieron evitarlo y en un mismo compás ambos dieron un paso adelante y con necesidad buscaron el cuerpo del otro, estrechándolo como si el mundo se les fuera en eso, sin contener sentimientos, sin negarse mas a lo que ya era, lo que estaba destinado.

Draco respiro profundamente sobre su cuello, y con sus manos por fin pudo sentirla suya, que ella ya no escatimaba mas, sentía como las dudas en el corazón de la castaña se habían desvanecido, por fin ella se mostraba completa ante él, por fin dejaría que él la cuidara y amara como tanto deseaba hacerlo.

La castaña escucho su respiración y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío por toda su espalda, con su mano tomo la mejilla del rubio, bajándole el rostro para mirarlo, con naturalidad lo miro y sonrió con todo el rostro, sintiendo un regocijo en su alma.

El destino de ambos se sello bajo ese árbol… aquella estrella que los cuidaba bajo el cuello de Hermione era la causante de que tal unión por fin se finiquitara, y que no pasara por el lado de ambos y se fuera con las hojas de otoño.

La cabeza de la castaña se acomodo en el espacio entre el mentón y el hombro del muchacho, sintiendo su aroma a menta fresca, con una caricia en el cuello del joven, ella dijo un "acepto" sin voz, un estoy contigo, como sea y cuando sea.

El destino estaba escrito de antes… y ahora simplemente seguía su curso, cumpliendo algo que nadie imagino que se haría sólido:

No me importa lo que venga en el futuro, solo quiero estar contigo – susurro Draco a su oído, seguro de todas sus palabras, mientras acariciaba su pelo, acercándola mas a él-

Ella solamente se abrazo mas fuerte a él, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su aroma, sus caricias, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

_**HOla!!!! no me maten por favor!!! se que me van a crucificar! en fin T.T perdon! deben matar a la universidad! a mi trabajo! etc etc etc! jojojo!!!**_

_** Me disculpan?!!! pliiis!**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! espero espero... asi no me asesinan viva! y bueno que les puedo decir! espero sus mensajes! siempre los leo con detencion, los valoro mucho y los respondo uno por uno y repsondo cualquier duda que tengan! y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO HERMOSO DE SUS MENSAJES! MUCHO ME LLEGARON PROFUNDAMENTE!**_

_** Los quiero mucho chicos!**_

_**Los veo a la proxima! e intentare no demorar! **_


End file.
